Dark World
by Otaku Messenger
Summary: Hell is invading. First zombies, then vampires, now demons. A military corporation has been set to eliminate any threat, as well as evidence of the infestation. Although, one soldier may possess the power in order to halt the armies of hell... but only if he can harness it.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Innocent Eyes**

Nothing is certain. A long road lies ahead, but with nobody willing to travel it. Destiny and fate can be easily molded into whatever the bearer sees fit. Yet there is nobody willing to stand up and claim the power to destroy the world, nobody willing to stand up to claim the power to save the world. With many intertwining paths, how will one person's actions affect everyone else? Time keeps moving, yet the course of the future is still unknown to all.

"It's time…he's been through various specialized sports and activities that are ideal in what we're looking for." An aging, middle aged man with grey-brown hair and hazel eyes explained, sitting down in his dark old wooden office across the table from a beautiful young woman.

This woman had silver hair down to her shoulders, vibrant fiery red eyes, and she carried herself very proudly, despite looking much younger than the aging man in front of her. The woman sighed looking down at the table, then she looked back up responding, "This 'Special Ops' group isn't going to do anything, but get a whole bunch of innocent teenagers killed." The woman stated with a wise bold voice.

The aging man cleared his throat, then rubbed the stubble of his chin, and responded, "If their parents are killed, and they go through the basic soldier training…then their chances of dying in battle are far greater than them dying in our new group… if trained properly that is."

The woman shook her head disagreeing, "I'm telling you, this is a bad idea… they'll get in our way more than help us."

The man coughed while smoking his cigarette, and in a raspy tone spoke, "A vampire is going to attack his house soon…"

Then the man pulled out his lighter and lit a new cigarette. The woman took note of the fact he was only choking a moment earlier, "Alright, so is that house human residence…or-"

The man then interrupted the woman by saying, "Yes, it's a human's residence… it's his residence…and there should be three live inside if I'm not mistaken."

The woman then nodded and stood up as the smoke from the cigarette approached her. She headed for the door, but then turned back and said, "I'll get a group ready to infiltrate upon command…oh, and you better stop smoking… especially around me…unless it's the green-"

Then the man gestured his hand towards the door, as if he was waving her out, yelling, "Get out of here! You know better than that!" The woman turned back at him with a grin, and then walked out shutting the door behind her as she started laughing.

_Three Weeks Later…_

Rain opened his clear purple eyes to the sound of a loud shriek in his parent's room directly on the other side of his wall of his own room. Rain's room was naturally cluttered, as a usual high-student he had not cleaned his room in the past few days. He jumped out of bed in a panic while noticing that he only had his boxers on and was completely helpless in the cluttered room, alone.

_Shit, what's going on? _He thought as he slowly walked towards his bedroom door and quietly unlocked and opened it…. Blood…. It was smeared all over the hallway right outside of Rain's room. The blood had left a variety of different hand and body trails across the entire hallway. Blood was on the floors, the walls, and the ceiling.

Rain's whole perception of the situation quickly shifted from just worrying about attackers in his house, to a very brutal and unknown death.

Rain closed the door and turned back to his quiet and seemingly normal bedroom. _Oh, shit…this is bad, this is really bad! _Rain thought, trying not to panic. There was no phone in Rain's bedroom and this is the time where he regretted that the most, but what to do? _A weapon_… Rain thought, he then turned to his closet and approached it quiet as a mouse, while silently shifting around the mess in his room. He then slowly pulled out a very long knife in a sheath out of his closet, and out of that took out the knife. If was a perfect Ka-Bar that he had always had stashed away in case any emergency requiring a weapon or a knife was needed. This was the situation that the knife was bought for.

Rain smiled, thinking, _I finally get to use th- _Another loud and almost ear-piercing shriek from his mother came from his parent's bedroom. In a panic, Rain quickly and quietly put on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jacket before he walked to the door, thinking, _Alright, now I'm ready for anything. _

Without hesitation Rain opened the door and slowly walked down the blood infested hallway. Rain had to walk down this hallway if her were to get anywhere, for his room was on the second floor of his house. As Rain walked, he looked around the blood infested hallways thinking, _Oh my god…this is the most blood I've ever seen. _He could see a story of what had happened by just looking at all of the intricate blood marks. There were definitely more people in this hallway than his parents, and he didn't have any siblings. Most of them had been dragged down this hall by something, and they were trying to hang on to anything that they could get the hands on… _Useless_…, Rain then thought to himself in remorse.

Rain finally got to the final hallway door that was his parent's room. The walk from his door to theirs seemed to have been a lot longer than any other time he had walked down the hallway. _Alright, here goes. _He thought, as he grasped his parent's doorknob and slowly twisted it.

Rain opened his eyes to see the mutilated corpse of his father hunched slightly over the bed, the rest of his body was the bloody pulp on the ground. "F-father…" Rain mumbled in horror.

The body of his father was almost unrecognizable, it had seemed like a wild animal had attacked him, ripping and tearing his flesh and blood all across the room. His father's eyes were still open, full of fear, and gazing right into Rain's eyes. Yet there was no life to be found.

Suddenly a shadow fell from the ceiling right above Rain and tried to grab him, but he had jumped the instant he had heard it. Rain focused his eyes on the shadow, and it turned out to be a mere shadow of his former mother. "M-mother?" he mumbled again. Rain looked at her terrified, thinking, _Mother… no…I can't fight you. _His mother slobbered and licked her bloody lips at the sight of Rain, revealing two long fangs, then she suddenly lunged out for him. Rain quickly slashed at her back and forth with his knife, but she was pushing him back still with each slash...till… BANG!

Rain saw her body fell on the floor with a single gunshot to her head. He watched her brains blow out all over the ground, thinking, _What the hell is going on!? _Suddenly a group all in black clothes helmets covering their faces rushed into the bed-room and knocked Rain up-side the head with some kind of steel blunt object. Rain was knocked unconscious before he could even hit the ground.

Rain woke up in a haze. He held his head with one hand because of the exploding feeling in it, and tried to remember what was going on. _What the hell happened? _Rain immediately thought, looking around to find himself in a small square room with one bed, a night-stand, a square table with one chair on each side, and another smaller room which was probably the bathroom._ A clean and new room...is it for me? _ Rain thought, then he sat up and stretched out his arms.

The room looked like a completely sterilized room. All of the walls and ceiling were a blinding white, and the floor a thin grey carpet. With only a bed, a night-stand, a bathroom, and a table with two chairs, the room seemed very much empty compared to his cluttered room with all of her various belongings.

Then the door to the room unlocked from the outside and opened. A young woman with semi-short silver hair, deep blue eyes, and a perfect figure walked into the room. She looked at Rain and slightly smiled, then she sat down on the edge of his bed. This girl was really cute, almost the perfect stencil for a woman. "I-I'm sorry for your loss." She calmly uttered. She sounded like she had gone through centuries of battle; her voice was strong from years of battle, and bold as if she had also endured many hardships. Yet she was a slender young woman, upon just looking at her she would look like all she had endured was high school.

Rain looked at her mesmerized and thought, _Wow… she's beautiful…who is she? _

The woman then continued, "We were late. A vampire had been scouted in the area, but we acted too late. We had to cleanse the area of all evidence."

Rain looked down, and then a tear ran down his cheek while he thought, _Cleanse…the area? _

The woman cleared her throat and continued, "Since you are still a minor you are now under custody of the Secret International Defense Organization. And I am your commanding officer, Celes Slater. You are indeed very lucky to be here and alive, Rain Yatoni." Rain looked at Celes, confused, but somewhat relieved. "You will undergo one month of our training program; hopefully then you will be ready to be the final member of our special op team. I'm proud to have a soldier like you on my team Rain, trust me, I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise…the higher ups were going to send you elsewhere"

Rain was puzzled though, he just thought, _Secret Def ense Organization? Special Op's team? Higher Up's? What the hell is going on here!? How does she know my name!? _

With that Celes got up and walked towards the door. "Get your rest Rain; you'll learn to cherish it tomorrow after training." Then Celes walked out and locked the door behind her.

_Hurray…I get to see her again tomorrow! _Rain thought, then sighed, walking back towards his bed, and reflected on what was going on around him. He knew that his parents were dead and that that lifestyle was over. He was now under custody of the Secret International Defense Organization, whatever that was. And that cute girl was his commanding officer. _Maybe this lifestyle won't be so bad_, Rain thought while smiling.

Rain's old life had been a bore, day after day of nonsense, and he really wasn't even that close to his family. _Let go of any friends_. Rain pondered the idea for a few more minutes until he no longer could stay awake.

Celes walked down the grey stone hallway back from Rain's room alone. Her posture was perfect, her S.I.D.O. uniform pressed, and her body perfectly fitting into it. The uniform consisted of a baize color collar shirt, as well as slacks, but with a red rim. Celes had already gained many medals that she had pinned along her collar. Yet, this uniform was considerably different from that of the battle uniform for the soldiers and commanders.

As Celes continued walking until she took a right at a four-way hallway intersection and down another shorter hallway, it got darker with each step she took. Then Celes came across a doorway' she took out a keycard and swiped it on the control panel next to the door. The door automatically opened and she walked through, it shut firmly behind her. Celes turned and started walking up a short flight of stairs; about three stories or so. When she got to the top there was only one lone metal door in front of her. Celes walked towards it and knocked three times.

Then the door opened and the same middle aged man appeared in the doorway. He had black hair and hazel eyes that glimmered in the darkness.

"I need to talk to you Seth." Celes ordered. The man now known as Seth looked at Celes and then took a step back, inviting her in. Celes walked in and closed the door behind her; Seth took a seat at the desk in the room that appeared to be an office.

Seth cleared his throat and, "What do you want Celes, it doesn't matter if you don't need sleep at all. Others do! That's why we got you a bed."

Celes slightly glared at Seth and said, "It wasn't like you were sleeping Seth, and it is important."

Seth pushed papers aside on his desk and then leaned back, "Go on Celes."

Celes stood up straight and said, "As you know, the Yatoni family operation was a failure, but we did manage to bring back the child. He is under S.I.D.O. custody, and is going to undergo special operative training starting at 0500 tomorrow-"

Seth then interrupted her and merely said, "Just get to the point Celes."

Celes glared at Seth again and continued, "Well, by standing in the same room as him, I can definitely tell you that Rain isn't completely normal. There's this certain aura around him that I can't put my finger on."

Seth then sighed and said, "And what do you suppose we do Celes? I mean technically I'm not even supposed to know that you're a 'super-natural being', so you know that we can't take in another one."

Celes paused, and then nodded, "Yes sir. Understood sir, but-"

Seth then interrupted again, "No 'buts' Celes. Just make sure that he's not a threat, that's it."

Celes looked down. She didn't agree or necessarily understand what Seth's decision was, but she also knew her place now. "Yes sir. Understood sir…I'll let you to your work now. Good night." Celes then saluted and walked down of the room, closing the door behind her as she left.

Rain suddenly woke up to the sound of a loud buzzer over an intercom above him. It was the alarm for the day, no more sleep anymore. Rain opened his eyes thinking, _God damn alarm…I hate wake up calls…damn it I'm going to have to get up! _

Then there was a bang at his door and then it opened. The middle aged man with the black hair and hazel eyes walk in and looked at Rain, "You you're lucky to even be alive…Rain Yatoni." The man said in a deep voice.

Rain looked up at the man while nodding, before getting out of bed, and noticing brand new clothes set out on the table before him. Raion looked at them strangely, thinking, _Who the hell is this…and what the hell is going one here!? Oh, well…just listen…do what you're told. Wait…_Rain then looked at the man and asked, "That girl…Celes…am I going to be working with her?"

The man smiled, slightly chuckled, and said, "Eventually…but only half of her sometimes and the 'other half' of her the other times."

Rain looked at the man confused and said, "What do you mean? Trying t-"

The man interrupted Rain by saying, "I don't really even know. All I really know is that; now when the moon is waxing, or turning towards the full moon, then she is that sweet nice and innocent Celes with those pretty deep blue eyes."

Rain smiled, as he slightly dozed off in a daze, sighing, "Yeah…"

Then the man sternly continued, "Now, when the moon becomes full she switches even her eyes do for some reason...to some stuck-up, know-it-all, showoff…and she stays that way while the moon in waning, until the new moon…then the cycle starts all over again. I'm kind of getting sick of it."

Rain looked at the man in confusion as he said, "But she's not all bad is she?"

The man cleared his throat and said, "Enough talk about this soldier. You'll now follow me to the S.I.D.O. training ground. There you'll become acquainted with your new teammates, get to know them because you'll be with them for a long time."

Rain nodded and finished strapping on the rest of his gear. The S.I.D.O. uniform consisted of a navy blue dense fabric that covered his legs, torso, and just a little down the shoulders to the elbow. On top of that was some sort of strange metal armor that covered his; shins, legs, waist, chest, shoulders, and he also had a helmet.

Rain reached out for the helmet thinking, _It's time to start this new road in life. _As Rain put on the helmet he noticed something within him had changed. He thought long and hard over what it could be, he was now in an agency fighting for the good of the world; trying to end corruption. Isn't that what everyone wants in the end?

Rain then followed this man down to a large bared metal door that was down the metal hall. "You were the only soldier to not ask of my name, you know?" The man then stated, while walking next to Rain.

Rain looked at the man and grunted, thinking, _Where's he getting at? _

Then the man continued, with a grimace smile, "All of the others are whinier…immature…but you…I have very high hopes for you Rain. My name is Seth… Seth A. Rhine."

Rain looked at Seth's smile suspiciously, but then sighed and said, "Where to?"

Seth smiled and shook his head, "Just so you know…you should address your superior officers by their title, but just call me commander and that will do too." He then cleared his throat and continued, "We're going to go the Training Facility to introduce you to your teammates." Rain nodded and they both left the room.

Seth and Rain had continued walking throughout the large long metallic hallways that stretched far down the buildings, but with scarcely any intersections. It was almost designed so that everybody would only have very few options to take while wondering the corridors. The lights that stretched above with the hallways with many breaks in between them, were surprisingly not that bright, almost dim.

Seth and Rain finally reached a large room entitled the, Training Sector. As they both entered Rain was surprised to see Celes, talking to three soldiers. "Alright soldiers, line up!" Seth immediately ordered with a strong voice.

Rain kept walking, thinking, _Three other soldiers…huh…they are more… inexperienced. _The three soldiers that were talking stood straight next to each other and Rain joined.

"Alright soldiers, listen up! You're our new S.I.D.O. recruits, in some way your parents or guardians have been taken from you by the supernatural, and since the government can't leak information of this magnitude you've been taken under this secret organizations custody. The Secret International Defense Organization works to destroy the supernatural creatures, as well as keep it secret from the public. S.I.D.O. has many sectors, one on soldiers, and another on guards and others on physicians, etcetera. You are the only secret sector that will not be recorded in any way. S.I.D.O., in general, will sometimes work with some sectors of the U.S. government, but as I said, we can't leak any information about these supernatural being to the public. So, Celes and I are not only training you to become the standard soldiers that we have…but an elite team of soldiers that we will train personally." Seth then looked at Celes and then back at the soldiers, "You can now take this time to introduce yourselves to each other."

Rain glanced over at the two other soldiers talking to each other, one was a boy with brown hair, and the other was a girl with cherry red-ish hair and vibrant green eyes. They seemed to like each other by the way they were talking to each other, their body language. Then the other boy with blonde hair walked over to the couple and started talking. Rain looked at them strangely, thinking, _Huh…they're all not as interesting… they're just a bunch of kids. _

Then Celes walked up to Rain and put her hand on his soldier, "Cheer up, standing here being all silent isn't going to help anything or anyone."

Rain shook his head and smiled at her, "Sorry…I was…just daydreaming." Celes smiled back at him, she had such vibrant deep blue eyes, and a bright and beautiful face and smile. Rain smiled at her, thinking, _She really is beautiful… there is nothing wrong with her at all! _

Then the other soldiers walked up to Rain and Celes, they all definitely looked more immature and younger than the both of them. Rain was 17, and he didn't know how old Celes was, but he presumed that she was around his age, according to her looks.

"Hey, I'm Amatsu." The soldier with the brown hair said, he also seemed to have brown eyes as well. Rain rolled his eyes thinking, _So, why do I care? _

Then the female soldier with the red-ish brown hair and green eyes said, "And I'm Kaori."

Then the blonde kid jumped in front of them with a smile while cheerfully saying, "And I'm Andrew!"

Rain looked up at the both of them, they seemed to be happy, despite that their parents or guardians were killed by being from another world. Rain took a deep breath thinking, _Pathetic…they're all pathetic…well, better not stay silent…_ "My name is Rain…Rain Yatoni." He said in a cold dark cold voice.

They all looked at Rain strangely, while trying to smile. They were already intimidated.

"Nice to meet you," Kaori quietly said, standing close to Amatsu, just trying to break the silence.

Rain smiled, and then thought; _There…I was social with them…._

Seth then ordered, "Alright soldiers, now time to introduce Celes and myself. As you now know, My name is Seth…I am your captain. And this is Celes…your commanding officer. Now, Celes is a 'special type' of person." Celes then glanced over at Seth, but remained silent as he continued, "She can easily fight off these creatures of the darkness, but there are some things you should first know about her. First, don't disrespect her at all; that is an order! She has come a long way…and you must show the up-most respect for your superior officer." Everyone then looked at each other, and then looked back at Seth as he continued. "Second, this is only half of the Celes that you are going to know. Now you see…Celes has two different…how should I say…people in her. Kind of like the yin-yang concept...this is her light side…and when the full moon comes, which is actually soon, she shows her darker side until the next new moon. And third, when the darker side of Celes does emerge…show even more respect than usual." Then there was a long pause, until Seth announced, "Training will be in the field. I have confidence in my decisions that you are exactly the type I need. Your first class is dismissed until further notice."

Rain sighed, thinking to himself, _Hmm, it seems that Celes is more interesting than I thought… but what is she exactly? _

ThenRain, Amatsu, Kaori, and Andrew then turned around and walked out of the large metal room altogether, not saying a word to each other..

"You didn't have to tell them my life story." Celes said, her was voice as well as body obviously showing that she was agitated.

Seth chuckled, before emphasizing the sarcasm in his reply, "You know as well as I do that that would take way too long… and besides… it would be too depressing for their first lesson. Right?"

Celes glared at Seth, "You know I was being sarcastic. I didn't want-"

Seth then interrupted her with her stern voice, "Listen Celes, they are our new soldiers, no need hiding it from them since full moon is tomorrow. Learn to trust them…they are going to be around for a while. That is an order Celes."

Celes then sighed and saluted, before unenthusiastically saying, "Sorry for my selfishness sir."

Seth smiled and said, "No need Celes" Then there was a pause before he continued; "Now… how do you suppose your 'other half' is going to act around our new recruits?"

Celes took a deep breath looking down at the ground, before she responded, "I don't know sir…I really don't."

Later that night…

"You better be nice to them…this is important to me." Celes commanded, talking to herself in the mirror. She was brushing her long silver hair in her own suite-like room on the top floor, she had a very large red velvet bed, a large table with a large mirror, a few bookshelves, dressers, cabinets, a sword rack with a rainbow colored sword, with red carpet covering hard wood floors. The entire room was lit by candle light.

Then a voice the exact same as Celes, except with a bolder, stronger, deeper, and darker tone responded in her head, _"A special op team…I told Seth that this would be a bad idea." _The voice said to her in her head slightly agitated before she continued, _"I don't know exactly what your idea on 'nice' is…but I'll see what happens and see if I'll give them a chance." _

Celes then looked down, still brushing her hair, "That was exactly what I was worried about."

The darker-Celes then chuckled before saying, _"Jeez…don't worry Celes. I won't be like 'evil' or anything…you act like I'm the bad personality or something. You forget…we're the same person-" _

Celes then interrupted the darker-Celes, agitated. "I don't forget…you've pounded it into my skull. We're the same person…but just the two yin yang halves to the true and real Celes who I know nothing about. I got it."

The darker-Celes then laughed for a second before saying, _"Good. And don't worry about the special team…I won't make them hate us or anything if that's what you're worried about again…but I get the chance to do the first part of the training." _

Celes then finished brushing her hair, then put the brush down, and then she walked towards her bed and got in it, "Yeah yeah…I know." She said to herself closing her eyes.

"_Getting some sleep on your last night Celes?" _The darker Celes said.

Then Celes mumbled, "It's not my last night…don't worry…it's what I want," She said before yawning and closing her eyes.

"_Goodnight Celes," _The 'other-Celes' whispered to Celes before she fell asleep laying in her bed.

Rain opened his eyes and sat up startled at the immediate sound of the morning's buzzer over the intercom. He glanced over at the clock with his purple eyes, still weary from slumber. 19:30, it read. "Seven-Thirty at night,…what?" Rain mumbled getting out of bed. He sat upright, and then stood up looking at his uniform handing on a hanger on the wall. Rain then yawned, thinking, _Shit…another day. _He tugged it down and started strapping up. After he was done he pulled on his boots, tied them tightly, then he grabbed his helmet and left the room.

_I wonder what today will be like…hopefully more active. _He thought as he walked down the long intricate hallways to get to the training area, just to see Seth in front of Amatsu Kaori, and Andrew lined up, waiting for Rain.

"You're late," Seth said sternly to him, "Get in line!" He added, sharply. Rain looked at Seth thinking, _Hmm, Seth trying to be dominant…alright, just get along. Do it. _

Rain nodded, not startled at all from Seth's bark, and casually got in line.

"Alright," Seth began, "I know all of you aren't that experienced with super-natural warfare, but let me tell you that you can only really learn through experience." Seth then took a deep breath and said, "A small group of vampires has been spotted in the outskirts of O' Town, along with a larger group of ghouls…and we have to act soon." Seth's voice was serious, and somewhat shaky.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Hmm, more active than yesterday, that's good. _

Then Kaori stepped forward and said, "But I don't know how to fight them…we haven't even been trained yet."

Seth then looked down and took a deep breath, "I know, but you must listen to me. I know that you three are superb soldiers; vampires and ghouls will mean nothing to you in a few months. The sooner you get used to them…the better."

Suddenly the metal door unlatched and opened, and Celes walked in, but she was not the same. _Celes? Is that really her? _Rain thought, watching her walk. Something was different about Celes, she stood next to Seth and looked at everyone with fiery red eyes. Her eyes were different, along with many more things; this was not the same Celes as the other day. _This is not the same Celes…multiple personalities? Could it be? _Rain thought, confused and puzzled.

Seth cleared his throat and said, "Everybody… this is Cel-"

Before he could finish Celes glared at him and interrupted, "You already introduced me to them yesterday."

Seth looked at her in the eyes and then looked down and said, "Y-your right…I guess I did."

Celes looked at him and smiled and then looked at the line of soldiers and said, "And they are supposed to be our 'special ops' team?"

Seth looked at Celes and nodded, Celes then slightly glared at him, then walked up in front Andrew, who was to the rightmost of the line.

Rain looked at her, still thinking, _Wow…she's a lot more aggressive and dominant than the 'other' Celes…this'll be interesting. _

Celes looked at Andrew, and examined him, then shook her head and sighed, "You won't make it pass the first mission…You're to…Ah never mind."

Then Celes turned and started to walk down the line, but Andrew grabbed her shoulder and boldly said, "Hey! You don't know me…I'm a lot tougher than I look you know! In fact, I bet I could take you anytime, any day!"

Celes glanced at Andrews arms on her shoulder with fiery red eyes, then shook his hand of and sighed, "Enjoy your last day…don't make me do something I'll later regret."

Andrew then let go, and then Celes continued onto Amatsu who was next in line. Rain shook his head, and couldn't help but think, She's _a lot more interesting than the other…hmm. _

Celes looked at Amatsu, examining him, then she sighed and said, "You're too trigger happy, and to rambunctious, you better not get anyone killed or you'll have me to answer to…just follow your orders and you'll be a good soldier."

Celes then closed her eyes and walked in front of Kaori, and then she opened her eyes and looked at her. "You're to naïve, to innocent, and to childish…you are actually more likely to get ourselves killed."

Rain smiled, thinking, _At least she's honest… alright… time for me. _

Celes sighed walking in front of Rain. Celes then looked at Rain strangely in his purple eyes, "I-Interesting… you're different…than the rest."

Rain looked at her impatiently, but remained silent, he just thought, _Different…what do you mean different!? _

Celes said interested, still examining him. "You'll become a good soldier, just train, and listen to your instincts." Then Celes turned around and stood next to Seth.

Rain sighed, thinking, _What!? That's it…alright... patience…just wait. _

Seth then took a deep breath and said, "Alright soldiers…let's get into the 'Loading Station' and get into the #12 Bus, then we'll take that to our targets."

Rain smiled, thinking, _So this is it huh? Alright, first missions…let's get to it. _All of the soldiers looked at Seth somewhat confused and worried in their own way…even Rain.

After an hour on the bus or so, Celes got up from in front and walked down the aisle and sat next the Rain in the row 2nd farthest back. It was around ten o'clock, and the roads were totally empty. Seth was sitting in the front near Andrew, and Amatsu and Kaori were sitting down next to each other in a middle row.

Rain looked forward, thinking, _Oh god…she's sitting next to me…alright, play it cool. _

Celes then glanced over at Rain with her red eyes, her mesmerizing red eyes. "Daydreaming?" she asked him.

_Damn, _Rain thought, then he shook his head and then looked at her, she definitely was different than the Celes whom he known.

Celes then closed her eyes and took sighed, "Don't be worried…I know everything is going to go all right."

Rain looked at her and clenched one fist saying, "I'm not worried…I'm actually somewhat exited."

Celes chuckled and opened her red eyes, "Good…that's what you should go off on."

Rain then looked at her somewhat confused, and then he chuckled, thinking, _I kind of understand… but it's kind of weird to hear. Huh,…would it be weird if I asked this Celes the differences? Probably. _

Then they all heard Seth in the front yelled out, "About another half hour or so…make sure you're prepared!"

Rain looked at Seth, and then at Celes. Celes looked down at Rain and muttered, "There's nothing to really prepare for…you're not… until you're there."

Rain swallowed and then looked down, there was a pause, and then he looked back up at Celes. "Are you…truly different…than with blue eyes?" Rain said, obviously having a hard time asking, he then thought, _Smooth, very smooth…alright let's see how she takes it. _

Celes chuckled and then looked at Rain smiling, "Of course. That girl that you met yesterday…you know the innocent beautiful one with blue eyes…yeah she is totally different than me…because I'm the mysterious beautiful one with red eyes."

Rain looked up at her almost shocked, "What!? I don't understand?"

Celes looked at him smiling, then she took a deep breath and said, "I know I look similar to you…looks and age…but I'm not. I'm not even a human…I'm a long lost and mythological race that was one of the first spirits to exist…having the ability to become a powerful angel, demon, vampire, anything. I'm known as a Sprite…and I am the first woman to really ever exist…Eve was long after me. So I'm actually a sprite that's billions of years old…and your God, my Creator, has appointed me as Earths guardian millions of years ago."

Rain looked at Celes shocked, words couldn't come out, and he was basically blown away…because he actually believed every word of it.

Then Celes rested her head on Rain's shoulder and then continued, "Now you must understand, that the 'other Celes' with blue eyes, she was the one appointed, and she was the one who messed it all up. She exposed God and Heaven to the humans, and was cursed with what you're talking to now. I...I am her cursed side…all of the negativity, all the darkness, hatred, anger, loneliness, everything…was divided, and I'm the darker half…to the yin and yang that we make."

Rain looked at Celes, still shocked, but understanding, thinking, _She's not lying…it's all true. Everything…she really isn't human. But…how am I so certain of this…it's as if I already know this. _

Celes continued, looking out the window towards the full moon, "Now you also must understand that the 'blue eyed' Celes is already… in love, with another. Her heart belongs to him, so I too must uphold that responsibility to keep her heart safe…if you know what I mean."

Rain looked down, he could somewhat comprehend the concept, but was still somewhat lost. All he could do was think, _So, I guess that kicks out the possibility of me with her…damn it…oh well, I have a much more important purpose. _

Celes sighed and continued, "So…we're each one half to a true Celes…a Celes in her final form…a true Sprite." There was a short pause before Celes chuckled, "I wonder if both of our eye colors mix to purple." Celes then sat upright and looked at Rain sort of surprised, "Wow…I actually told you more than I wanted you to know…not even Seth knows that much…"

Rain looked at her surprised, he felt sort of special, he just thought, _Really… she's really opened up this much to me…I have to remember that this was only the 'red eyed' Celes thought…. Hmm, this information may come in handy later. _

Then Celes smiled, before stating, "Make sure not to let any others know alright?"

Rain looked up at Celes, he started to feel a bit closer to her, then he said, "Don't worry…you're the only one I truly trust."

Celes then looked at him and smiled, then straightened her face, and said, "Good, but don't get soft on me soldier…we have a battle soon."

Rain looked at her and sighed, he was already ready for battle, always was, "Yeah," he then mumbled in a grunt.

After another fifteen minutes or so on the bus of complete silence, the bus finally came to a halt, they had arrived. "Alright soldiers, above your heads in those black duffel bags are all of the supplies and weapons you're going to need." Seth said standing up.

_Duffel bags? _Rain thought as he looked up and saw his duffel bag. He stood up and grabbed it, then opened it, thinking, _Jesus…they make sure we're prepared. _There was an assault rifle with a few magazines of ammo, two handguns, a couple of grenades, flashlights, handcuffs, knives, hooks, extra food and water, everything. Rain looked around the duffel bag, thinking, _Perfect…I don't even need all of this stuff. _Rain thought, then he smiled as he grabbed the various weapons, strapping them to himself, and walking towards the front.

Andrew later followed, but Amatsu and Kaori both were still equipping themselves. Rain looked back at everybody, thinking, _Slackers…they won't make it being so slow. _Seth was waiting for everybody, and the bus driver was waiting even more impatiently.

Celes stood up grabbing the metal bar hanging above that carried the duffel bags, and a shock of static electricity went through her body. "God damn it!" she yelled suddenly.

Rain quickly looked at Celes, thinking, _What the hell is wrong with her? Is she okay? _Everybody in the bus, even the bus driver looked back at Celes to see what she had yelled about. But by then she was just rubbing her hand walking towards the front.

Rain looked at her puzzled, thinking, _What is she hiding…oh well, no need prying, now. _As everybody finally exited the bus, the bus driver took off. Then Rain looked at Celes and quietly asked, "What was that about?"

Celes took a deep breath, her deadly red eyes calm, "Lets just say…electricity and I don't mix…it…it just brings up a lot of things… it's just a weakness."

Rain looked at Celes surprised, "Huh, interesting," he said casually.

"Yeah…I guess I'm pretty weird when you get to know me." Celes said with a smile.

Rain smiled back, as he thought, _Electricity's her weakness… best remember that…but why? _

Then Seth loudly and sternly yelled, "Alright soldiers, this is it! This is your first assignment, I know we haven't gone through any form of training yet, but that's the key. This is totally real…use your instincts, you'll understand."

Celes then pulled on a flak jacket with various guns attached to it, as well as grenades and ammo, and on her back, was a rainbow colored katana. "They know we're here." Celes said, looking at the group.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Already…this is going to be fun. _

Seth then nodded and yelled, "Alright everyone! Amatsu and Kaori are together, Rain you're with Celes, and Andrew, you're with me." Everybody nodded, and then looked at their partner.

Rain looked at Celes, thinking, _Yes… I'm with Celes…how could this be any better. _

Celes looked at Rain straight into his purple eyes with her red eyes, "Okay, this is it. Your first actual assignments…don't screw it up."

Rain nodded, and thought, _This Celes really is different than the other Celes, even if they are the same person, you can't say that their personalities are at all the same. _Then Celes started to jog in a separate direction than everybody else, and Rain soon followed her, thinking, _Alright…this is it…mind to the mission. _His equipment was heavier than he had previously thought; it also clicked and clanked with each step.

Celes kept jogging with Rain behind her, and then she lifted her fist, ordering him to halt. Rain stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Celes looking and sniffing around. He looked at her suspiciously, thinking, _She really isn't human. _

Then she ran and hid behind a tree that was behind even more bushes. "There are two ghouls over there." Celes whispered looking back at Rain with her glowing red eyes.

Rain looked at them, thinking, _Good, they shouldn't be too hard. _Rain slowly walked over towards Celes, holding his BAR rifle tightly.

Celes looked over her shoulder at Rain and said, "There all yours."

Rain looked at Celes, then back at the two ghouls that were walking without destination in the distance. Neither of the ghouls had noticed any humans nearby. Rain then knelt down near the brush, but he still had a perfect shot. Rain closed one eye and looked down the barrel of the gun; he matched up both of the balance aimers…a perfect head shot of one of the ghouls. The two zombies were somewhat in a line, one was behind the other.

Rain aimed at them, thinking, _Shoot the one in the back first…then the one in the front will go down easier if it's distracted. _Rain thought to himself. _So this is it. This is how we're defending the world... _Rain then pulled the trigger shooting the zombie in the back thinking …_well somebody's got to do it. _ Then Rain slightly moved his gun towards the other zombie in front that was dazed and confused and then he pulled the trigger. Both of the zombie's brains splattered in the background of trees and brush. Rain then thought, taking a deep breath, _That's it…it's over. _

Rain was only surprised when Celes put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Good work. Now, let's go." Rain looked up at her wide eyed, and then nodded. Then Rain started following Celes deeper and deeper within the forest.

Rain looked up to see the full moon high in the sky, he never noticed that his mind and body where now totally separated. His body was running constantly, shooting the sluggish moving shadows, and automatically reloading his gun. But his mind was elsewhere, he thought about what his life had been like a week ago, plain and simple, boring. He had always thought it was only going to be that…day after day of living the conformist lifestyle. But now he knew that he had a chance…a chance to really make a difference in the world. The Secret International Defense Organization (S.I.D.O.) was his 'in' into the world of a lot bigger secrets and information.

Rain looked around, thinking, _If there was actually billion year old woman spirits from the beginning of time, as well as vampires and zombies, then there had to of been something larger behind it all. But what would that be?_

"Daydreaming again?" Celes said while they continued running through the endless dense trees and brush.

Rain snapped back into reality, thinking, _Damn…I really need to stop this. _Rain shook his head, and kept running along side Celes. As they kept running through the forest, the two suddenly heard continuous gunshots to the northeast of where they were. Rain looked in the direction thinking, _Gunfire? Shit, they're already getting themselves killed!? _

They both stopped and looked around each other, and then sprinted towards the gunfire. As they ran and dodged the bushes and large blades of grass, the gunfire started to become visible.

Rain continued running, thinking, _who is it? I hope that Seth's alright at least. _Rain and Celes ran through one larger bush and appeared in the center of a large grass plain that was being used as a battle field.

Celes then pointed towards two soldiers in the distance, and then looked at Rain and said, "That's Amatsu and Kaori."

Rain looked farther and could see the outline of two people fighting off a hoard of zombies that were closing in on them. Rain sighed, thinking, _Idiots…just kids with guns, lost in a forest, getting themselves turned into zombie food. _Rain looked over at Celes; she was focusing on the gunfire, so he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Let's go in."

Celes nodded, while smiling, and then they both started running low in the direction of the gunfire. Rain smiled, thinking, _good, time to kick some ass. _

Celes looked over at Rain while they were running and she said, "Don't fire until my command. We don't want to give our positions that easily." Rain nodded, and kept running next to Celes. _Damn it._

Once they were close enough, Celes lifted her fist and then they both halted, about 50 yards from the actual gunfire. Rain eagerly watched the gunfire thinking, _Come on Celes…give the order. _Then both crouched down low, Rain was panting, but Celes looked as if she was used to running very long distances, since she was neither panting, nor sweating. Rain looked at her surprised thinking, _damn… she's good…of course she's the woman killing machine. _

Celes took a deep breath and then said, "Alright…you have two orders. First, I want you to be the first one to run in there and throw a flash-grenade. All of your helmets will shield your eyes from the blast, so after that I want you to rendezvous with Amatsu and Kaori."

Rain nodded, glancing at the flash-grenade strapped to his utility/weapon belt, thinking, _good…that'll get them. _

Then Celes continued, "And that's when your second order comes into play…and in fact it's my favorite order," she then smiled while saying, "Search and destroy."

Rain widely smiled, then nodded while saying, "Yes ma'am."

Then Celes slightly unsheathed the Rainbow-Colored sword strapped on her back, and looked at Rain, "After you throw in the flash-bang…I'll go in."

_What a sword…damn…suits her perfectly. _Rain thought as he looked at her smiling, then he nodded, saying, "No problem."

Rain then sprinted out of the brush and un-strapped a flash-grenade off of his belt, then he kept running, waiting to get closer, just thinking, _Alright, don't be stupid with this…make it work the first time…and first time only. _

Amatsu looked past all of the zombies as he shot them, and could see Rain hurl the flash-bang into the crowd of zombies. It went off, but nobody else besides the zombies were even slightly effected.

_Now, kill them all. _Rain aimed his B.A.R. rifle into the crowd and started shooting a path in between the zombies. Rain kept running and shooting, and then Amatsu and Kaori finally heard the order VIA intercom. They pulled out there assault rifles and then started shooting through the crowd. Rain looked at them thinking, _Good, hopefully they won't die now. _

Zombie after zombie started to go down, but then a shadow overhead blocked to moon that was giving them light. Rain looked at the shadow, caught off guard, all he could think was, _What the hell?_

As Rain looked up he could see Celes overhead with her sword drawn and aimed at the hoard of zombies. She landed slashing through one zombie, then immediately swung her sword 360 degrees around her, slashing all of the zombies nearby. Rain looked at her slashing away, thinking, _Wow, she's an amazing sword fighter…as if she's been doing it since the beginning of time. _

As Rain, Amatsu, and Kaori kept shooting through the zombies, none of them could keep there eyes away from Celes. She kept slashing through all of the zombies nearby, and when there were none nearby, she would run with lightning speed to another small group and slash them to smithereens. Rain looked at Celes, stunned, thinking, _Impressive Celes…I'm speechless. _

All of the soldiers looked at Celes in awe as she had quickly killed all of the zombies single handedly.

Once the battle field was empty of any and all zombies, and full of blood and gore, Celes pulled out a red cloth and cleaned her sword that was dripping with darkened blood. Rain then looked around thinking, _Alright, at least now we know that we're alright…but what about Seth and Andrew. _

Then Celes sheathed her sword and looked at the rest of the group, "Zombies are by far the easiest un-earthly creatures to deal with." She said smiling with confidence.

Rain closed his eyes, thinking, _that's good to know. _

Kaori then stepped forward and asked, "Where did you learn how to fight like that? Everything about your sword skills was either unknown to me or vastly superior!"

Celes looked at her sternly, then loosened up before saying, "It took an endless time of training."

Kaori nodded, and then stepped back, standing with the group.

Rain looked at her strangely, thinking, _A stupid girl with stupid questions…that's pathetic. _

Celes then stood straight and boldly said, "Alright, well it seems that I took out most of the ghouls, but there's been no sign of a vampire anywhere." She then closed her eyes, sighed, and then folded her arms.

Rain sighed, thinking, _is there anything or anyone nearby? _Rain closed his eyes also, listening for any gunfire or moans in the background, but there was none.

Amatsu and Kaori looked at Celes and Rain with their eyes closed strangely at each other, then they both sighed.

That's was when Celes opened her eyes and pulled out her radio strapped to her flak-jacket, and set it to a specific frequency.

Rain watched her thinking, _what's she doing? _

Then Celes pushed a button and started speaking into the microphone, "Seth…Seth, come in." They all waited for a response, but there was none. Celes pushed the button again and said, "Seth…it's Celes, can you read me?"

There was still no response.

Rain took a deep breath thinking, _What does that mean? She said that nothing would go wrong…so believe her. _

Celes just sighed and closed her eyes, mentally scouting out the area.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Celes opened her eyes and boldly ordered, "Everyone, follow me," before she started running southeast from where they were.

Rain immediately started running after her, but Amatsu and Kaori hesitated before they did so. Rain continued running, thinking, _They're so slow…oh well, just take care of yourself Rain. _

But eventually they were all running out of the plain and back into the dense thick forest of brush, grass, rocks, roots, and trees. Celes led the group, running the fastest, and knowing exactly where she was going.

Amatsu reloaded his gun, as Kaori just checked her gun, they were both panting heavily in front of Rain, as for he was in the back of the line.

Soon after, Celes raised her hand and halted, followed by Rain, and then Amatsu and Kaori. Everyone in the group could hear a group of people talking nearby, but they were nowhere in sight.

Rain focused on them, thinking, _Alright, now who's that? _

Celes looked around her, and then her eyes widened and focused on a specific area north from there position. "Seth and Andrew are pinned…there are three vampires." Celes whispered, somewhat boldly, but worried.

Rain looked in the same area that Celes was, but couldn't see anything, he just thought, _Three vampires…shit. _He tightly gripped his rifle, and then looked at Celes asking, "Should I go in?"

Celes, as well as Amatsu and Kaori looked at Rain as if he was insane, and he wasn't sure if he even was sane anymore, because he was truly serious. "Do you know what you're doing?" Celes then asked Rain boldly.

Rain smiled at her confidently, and thought, _of course I do. _Rain linked eyes with her and nodded saying, "Yeah."

Celes then sighed and then took a deep breath, "Don't get yourself killed Rain," she boldly ordered him. Rain nodded and then turned towards the vampires, and then Celes said, "I have your back."

Rain smiled, then turned and ran towards Seth, Andrew, and the vampires. Rain continued running towards the empty plain, thinking, _don't depend of them…._

As Rain neared the vampires he noticed that there was only one male vampire, and two females. One of the female vampires had already grabbed Andrew, and had him in an impressive hold. Seth had his magnum pointed at the male vampire, but the other female was slowly circling around him.

Rain smiled, thinking, _so they like to play dirty, huh? _Rain thought to himself as he rose his B.A.R. rifle at the other female vampire circling around Seth; he had a perfect headshot, and took it.

The female vampire to the right behind Seth fell to the ground; her brains had splattered all over the ground behind her.

Rain continued running, thinking, _So easy, now it's time for the rest of them. _

Instantly Seth started unloading his magnum rounds into the male vampire in front of him, while the other female vampire bit into Andrew's neck and threw him behind her. Andrew held his bleeding neck then started screaming, and crying.

Rain grunted, thinking, _Stupid kid…oh well, Celes foretold his death during his first mission anyways…guess she really knows what she's talking about. _

As Rain neared the vampires, he started shooting at the male vampire nearing Seth, but all the vampire did was smack Seth once, and Seth flew to the ground unconscious.

_Shit! _Rain thought, whensuddenly, with un-human like speed, the vampire circled behind Rain and put him in another type of hold. Rain was caught off guard, all he could think was, _Oh shit! Alright…don't be stupid like Andrew. _Rain struggled a bit, but knew that it was impossible to get out. "Impressive hold." Rain mumbled while he still struggled.

The male vampire jerked Rain's neck and back roughly as he yelled, "Shut up human! You're going to regret ever coming here!"

Rain watched as the other female vampire neared Rain, and then stopped right in front of him. Rain looked at her thinking, _Pointless…all of this is just pointless. _

The female vampire looked young, she was dressed in all black with the rest of them, but she had black hair as well as red eyes. As she neared, Rain could tell by her face, that she was very angry.

The female vampire quickly slapped Rain across the face, and then she looked at the male vampire holding Rain, before saying, "How about we just drain him? That other one didn't taste very good."

Rain couldn't keep his eyes off her fangs, but then he looked and could see Andrew's body curled up in the distance. Rain gripped the flash grenade, thinking, _Wait…patience. _

The vampire holding Rain sighed and said, "Sure why not? But this is getting pretty boring…we need to start soon."

Rain shifted his eyes back and forth, he didn't understand what they were saying, not that he really cared. Andrew was dead for all that Rain cared, and Seth was knocked unconscious. The female vampire in front of Rain neared his neck and started sniffing it. _So they like to play dirty, huh?...Well so do I! _

At that moment, Rain pulled the pin to one of the flash-grenades attacked to his utility vest, his body was held in such a way were he could of still reach as high as his torso. The flash-grenade went off and Rain was suddenly get go, as both of the vampire in front and in back of Rain held their eyes in pain and agony.

Rain immediately thought, _now…kill them all! Shoot every shadow…every movement. _

That was when Rain pulled out his pistol and shot the male vampire in the head without even thinking…then he aimed it at the other female vampire that was still holding her eyes as well as head in agony.

Rain walked over towards her and then kicked her to the ground, then knelt down and put his pistol to her head. He looked at her, the innocence in his eyes was fading, and something within was being unleashed…Unchained.

"You better tell me why you are here…and I don't want any bullshit!" Rain yelled looking at the dying female vampire with furious eyes. _It would be so easy to end her now…_Rain thought, boldly looking at her.

The female vampire looked up at Rain, partially proud, but also scared.

_Oh, so she's trying to be sassy with me, alright, time to show her that I'm not messing around. _Rain thought, then grabbed the vampire by the collar of the black dress she was wearing with the hand not holding the gun and pulled her up to him, then he boldly said, "I'm not hearing any answers!"

The vampire looked at Rain scared, and then she looked down.

_Either she talks or I shoot,_ Rain thought, shaking her by the collar and said, obviously agitated, "Now, you killed my partner over there…so don't think I'll have a problem killing you and forgetting about this matter by the morning."

Rain then swung the gun around in his hand, and pistol whipped the vampire multiple times as she loudly cried out on the ground.

_She can take it…she's a monster…un-human…she deserves a lot worse. _Rain thought pulling her closer, her face just starting to discolor and swell, "Answers?" he then plainly asked.

The vampire looked up at him, still scared out of her wits, then she said, "That vampire that was holding you… Mathew…he wanted to create an army of those ghouls…and take back the world that has forsaken us. You must understand that I had no say in the matter…I was forced to obey…or I would be killed."

Rain still kept glaring at her, examining her, and the situation: If she was telling the truth, then they had already eliminated the whole army, as well as the commanding officer. If she was telling the truth, then she had no part in the matter, and has no real reason to be killed. But if she was lying…then the situation was still similar. They had eliminated the army, as well as the commanding officer, and this woman could now just be trying to save her own skin. There was no telling whether she was lying or not, but he wasn't going to give her a chance.

…_She's going to end up dead one way or another…_Rain thought taking a deep breath and calmly asking, "Who sent Mathew…I know that you're just the lowest of this particular chain." Then he thought, _Either I get a name…or it ends here…that's that. _

The vampire started crying and whimpering, "I…don't know…"

A single gunshot suddenly rang throughout the valley; Rain looked down as he had just seen her blood, skull, and brains fly out of her skull, and spray all over the ground in back of her.

Rain squinted his eyes, thinking, _It's just business…don't make it personal. _

Rain then stood up and walked nearby to the body of Andrew, who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Rain looked at his neck to see the two puncture wounds, he then took a deep breath, and then another gunshot rang throughout the valley.

_Defending the world…it has to be done…it may not be the most humane job…but somebody has to do it. _Rain thought while he saw Andrew's brains fly out of his skull and all over the ground and trees behind him. Rain holstered his pistol, and it was then that he noticed that he had their blood all over his hands, as well as his uniform.

Seth struggled to sit up near Rain when he regained conciseness, and when he finally did, all he could see was Rain staring into the sky…at the stars. Seth then looked around him to see Andrew's corpse lying near him, as well as three dead vampires. "Did…you do all of this, Rain?" Seth asked in shock and confusion.

Rain glanced at Seth over his shoulder and nodded, just then Celes, as well as Amatsu and Kaori came out of the woods in the distance. Rain looked at them, thinking, _finally they decide to show…oh well, no need to get angry about it. _

As everyone else neared, Celes looked at Rain with her red eyes proud and said, "Impressive," complementing him.

_And that's my reward! _Rain thought, smirking.

Amatsu and Kaori looked at him and smiled, but then all they looked down at Andrew.

"He was bitten because I rushed in to fast… I was too noticeable…it was all my fault." Rain said looking down, staring at Andrew's corpse.

Celes put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You have to learn not to blame yourself…this job is constantly revolving around life and death."

Rain shrugged and said, "I know…I mean, yes ma'am, understood."

Celes merely boldly looked back at him, seriously.

Seth stood up and walked towards the rest of the group, then said, "Well…you're definitely all qualified. I guess we should get back to the rendezvous point, and meet up with the bus driver."

Rain smiled to himself, thinking, _Alright, that's it…first mission complete…and with many more to come. _

Everyone nodded, and then followed Seth as he turned and started walking under the moonlight.

As Rain kept walking with everybody he definitely noticed that something within his had changed, or awakened. He knew that he was different now, from when he had first heard his mothers shriek in his old room. He no longer saw the world through innocent eyes…they were different now, tainted. But out of all of these 'feelings'…he was okay with it. He was fighting for a good and rightful cause, and one that had to be done. He knew this job had to be carried out by those with a tough mind and body. And that it was no job for somebody with innocence…and a rightful life ahead of them This was a job for those who had been through many hardships, someone who wouldn't be properly fit for everyday society, a shattered soul, scorned by the realism in the world. Everyone in the group, Seth, Celes, Amatsu, Kaori, and even Andrew had all seen there own sort of traumatizing event in there own day, and therefore where properly picked for the job. But Rain was like that…and beyond. He wasn't just any other 'special ops' soldier, he was something more than that.

"You're such a daydreamer." Celes friendly said, patting him on the shoulder.

_God damn it! _Rain thought as he looked up at her surprised, then he smiled, and said, "Thank you Celes…." Celes looked up at Rain surprised as he continued, "…For everything you've done for me so far."

Celes then looked down, smiled, and said, "Don't get to used to it…I'm still your Commander you know?"

Rain smiled, nodded, and looked ahead.

Celes then looked back at Rain, and seriously said, "Oh and Rain…"

Rain then looked back at Celes, and looked her dead in the eyes, mumbling, "Yeah."

Then Celes smiled and said, pointing to her head, "Don't use the lords name in vain…I don't want to hear that ...just everything else going on in there."

Rain then looked back at Celes surprised, and thought, _She can read minds… she knows everything I've thought up of since I've first met her till now. _

Celes slightly chuckled, and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Rain shook his head, stunned, and slightly happy. He knew his place now, and enjoyed it for the time being. But, sub-consciously…he had bigger plans ahead. Rain could then see the bus over the horizon; and as he did, he knew that he was in the right place now, finally at peace, with another beginning.

Time keeps moving, yet the course of the future is unknown to all. To Rain Yatoni, anything is possible. Anything can be achieved, but what to focus on? Friends and possible enemies have arisen, yet anything can change in a blink of an eye. The pieces have been set, although, only time can tell what the outcome beholds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Beginning**

_Thirteen Days Later…_

"We need a replacement for Andrew, you know?" Seth said sternly to Celes; sitting across the desk from each other, right in Seth's 'cabin-like' office.

Celes sighed in disappointment, then looked up at Seth with her red eyes, "And what do you suppose should be done about that?" Celes replied, with her eyes closed.

Seth looked up at the wooden ceiling, lost in thought, then a second later he looked down at the ground in disappointment, "Don't know…guess we'll have to start searching again at square one." Celes grunted, looking down, impatiently, and then Seth continued, "How are the soldiers doing so far?"

There was a pause, Celes looked at Seth dead in the eyes, but then said, " Amatsu and Kaori are fine…on the right track towards becoming those Elite Soldiers you're looking for, but Rain…he's human…a normal human…but there's something about him…that is disturbing me."

Seth looked at her, concerned, and curious, "Oh? Still…I mean, we saw what he could do…and there's no problem if he's a human… right?"

Celes looked down, still lost in thought, then she looked up and said, "To be honest…I'm not sure."

Seth looked down, shaking his head, "Just…stop being so isolated," then he looked up at her sternly and continued, "…You don't trust anybody do you?"

Celes kept looking at Seth dead in the eyes while she continued, "Only one, or two."

Seth then looked up at Celes curiously and sort of cheerfully as he continued, "Oh? I'm really one of those…"

Celes then quickly interrupted him by sternly saying, "No."

Seth looked at her in the eyes, then down again at all of the paperwork scattered around his desk. They were all papers on various potential teenage-recruiters, all with different experience and backgrounds. Seth sighed, and then waved Celes out without looking at her, "Get out of my office…I…need to sleep, I mean work now."

Celes got up out of her seat chuckling, then she walked out waving and saying, "Yeah, sure, whatever," without even turning around.

Rain suddenly awoke, not from his alarm, but from a nightmare. He quickly sat up and shook his head. He was drenched in sweat, breathing hard, cold, and full of fear. When he came to his sense's, he looked around his room, nothing had changed, and everything seemed at peace. Rain, still panting, looked at his clock to see that it was still mid-day, everyone was still asleep for the training during the night. Everyone else seemed to get up around twilight, but Rain knew that he was already up for the 'night.'

_Another day…damn. _He thought, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. Rain tried long and hard to think of what the nightmare was, but nothing came to mind. Rain got up and then started pacing around the room, _What's wrong with me? _Rain thought, clenching his left fist. Then he suddenly banged his fist against the back stone wall yelling, "What!?" He started heavily breathing again, looking around the room.

_I only killed Andrew and the vampires because I would have been killed otherwise…it was a natural reaction. _Rain then fell to his knees, still panting, looking down at his red and swelling hand. After a few seconds of examining his hand, there was a soft knock on the door behind him. Rain got up, while turning around, and looked at the metal door.

"Rain?" Rain heard Celes say from behind the metal door.

_Shit, did I wake everyone up yelling!? _Rain thought before he said, "Yeah?"

There was a short pause before Celes ordered, "Let me in."

Rain sighed, then got up and walked towards the door. He unlatched the main lock-bar and then other smaller locks, before he could actually open the door, never closing it. And in front of him stood Celes, her silver hair growing more towards her shoulders, and her mesmerizing red eyes gazed up at Rain. _Her Body is so…beautiful. _

"Uh, hello there!?" Celes said loud and agitated. Rain shook his head, and then he apologetically and honestly said, "Sorry Commander."

Celes sighed, and then asked, "Is something keeping you up?"

Rain shook his head, looking down, and saying, "Don't worry about it."

Celes walked a little closer to Rain and then put her hand on his shoulder, and sternly said, "I do, I do because I'm your commander, and I have to make sure all of my soldiers have a proper wellbeing."

Rain then closed his eyes and thought, _What are you saying Celes? Are you saying that I'm just as dangerous as I think? _ Rain then looked down, and he grunted, looking at the clock. It read: 17:30. "Another two hours…" Rain mumbled to himself.

Celes smiled, then sat down on Rain's bed, examining the material, and then she sadly said, "Sleep is a luxury that I can no longer afford."

Rain looked at her somewhat confused, _I have to get something straight with her…and soon. _Rain looked at Celes and boldly asked, "So, you're a 'mythological' being? I mean y-"

Celes looked up at him with her red eyes, then interrupted him saying, "Not 'mythological'…I'd just say supernatural." Rain looked at Celes smiling back at him puzzled, then he shook his head as Celes continued, "Like the Salem Witch Trials… you know who the rumors are based off of, right?"

Rain looked at Celes, partially shocked, and then he replied, "You're kidding, right?"

Celes smiled back at him, grinning back confidently, then she quickly said, "Nope."

Rain continued looking at her partially shocked, but he seemed to become interested, "So, you must have had one long journey."

Celes chuckled before saying, "Let's just put it this way…I'm the oldest female to of ever existed…in terms of species and life form."

Rain looked up and down her body, examining it. _Such a creature…isn't human…but she is so beautiful. _"…Interesting…are there any other's like you?" Rain asked, looking in Celes's red eyes.

Celes broke eye contact by looking down and saying, "Not anymore…in the beginning of time, we were all that existence, but since our forms are extremely flexible to the environment put around it…most of them either turned into very powerful, angels, vampires, ghosts, Demi-Gods…" there was then a short pause "…or even demons." She added nonchalantly and rather depressingly.

Rain looked at her still interested, and then he scooted closer to her, "So you're the only last sprite ever left in existence…and you're a girl?"

Celes looked at back at Rain in the eyes, while sternly and boldly saying, "Yeah."

Rain quickly shook his head, then looked at Celes again, her eyes seemed more fiery. _I bet the more and more she fights, the more her eyes glow that mesmerizing color. _ "Well, I'm extremely honored to know you Celes…I truly am." Rain said proud, and bold. Celes smiled and patted his back, but she kept looking at Rain with a certain gleam in her eyes.

At 17:45 or 'Five Forty Five PM' sharp, a loud buzzer went off, along with several other fire alarms, as well as the sprinkler system, all in the hallway. _Would I still hear this if the door was fully shut? _Rain suddenly thought.

Celes looked around, startled and puzzled at the alarms. "This is no ordinary drill…I believe this may be a serious infiltration." Celes said quickly while taking out her cell phone strapped to her belt.

_A real infiltration…they'll regret every step they take in here, _Rain thought looking at her puzzled.

Celes then dialed a number and then put the phone up to her ear. After a short pause, Celes dramatically said on the phone, "Seth, what's going on!?"

There was another pause, _What in the world is going on here!?_ Rain thought to himself, looking in the hallway.

Then Celes responded, "That many! Shit…wake Spirit up." There was another pause, but then Celes suddenly yelled, "Just wake her up!" And then she angrily slammed her phone shut.

_Spirit? _Rain thought looking at Celes puzzled, though remaining silent.

Celes then over at Rain, while saying, "Damn…this is pretty bad…I think you should stay here and lock your door."

Rain ignored her order, looking around and thinking, _Oh no, I'm not going to miss this. It's too good of a situation to miss! _Rain then looked behind Celes and saw all of his weaponry and gear sitting on his table, and then he smiled.

"You're not coming!" Celes ordered.

_Oh yes I am! _Rain looked up at her partially smiling, but boldly and proudly saying, "Please, let me take revenge on them for all they've done to me…let me avenge Andrew. Let me fulfill my duty." Then Rain closed his eyes and thought, _Ha! That should do it…she has to let me come with her now. _

Celes looked back at him, slightly shacking her head, with an assuring look in her eyes, "Fine, but don't get yourself killed."

Rain smiled, then grabbed his optional gear, which was in a small black pouch that attached to his flak-jacket. It contained the optional fighting gear, including, UV Flashlight, grapple hook, handcuffs, radio, extra ammo, as well as food and water, and a notepad. _Perfect…I have everything I need for battling an army. _After Rain attached the smaller pouch to his jacket, he walked over to his weapon rack, and grabbed two Desert Eagles, a bolt-action rifle, a BAR rifle that he attacked one of the flashlights to, and some extra ammo, as well as a various scopes. Then Rain placed his helmet over his head, covering the last part of his body. _Great… I'm totally ready now. Time to protect my new home! _Celes kept her hands folded while Rain ran and grabbed various items of equipment, and when he finished, they both quietly left, closing the door behind them.

Rain and Celes quickly started running down the main hall, staying to the right, backs somewhat towards the wall. The lights started flickering, never steadily on. The sprinklers were constantly running, spraying all over them as they ran. Rain still kept his BAR rifle out, always waiting.

_Huh, there was a smaller group of vampires two weeks ago, and now we're being attacked by a larger group. Could they be intertwined in any way?_ Rain thought as he kept running.

Celes had one of her large silver guns pulled out and up, with her arms slightly bent. The gun looked like a 'Desert Eagle', but Rain could clearly see that by its size and ammo capacity, the gun was not of a Desert Eagle.

_That gun looks extremely powerful…and it's not a regular model gun…it must have been customized. _Rain thought, looking at the gun.

"I got this gun two years back," Celes started, as she barely panted, "After a decade or so of working with this place…they finally decided that I could be trusted enough to be given a custom firearm."

Rain looked at her surprised, thinking, _Damn…she's been working here for a long time. _Rain kept running next behind Celes, but the thought of what was going on as the alarms rang and the sprinklers ran continued racing across his mind.

"We need to go meet up with Seth, and then with another operative." Celes then boldly ordered.

Rain shook his head while thinking, _Why's she beating around the bush, _and then he boldly asked, "And who's this other operative?"

Celes sighed and then looked sternly back at Rain, "She doesn't have a name, if anything it's simply CODENAME: SPIRIT, but everyone just calls her Spirit. Born and Raised under S.I.D.O. custody had really made her a top notch soldier. I give her such praise because of the things that I've seen her done." Celes said, frustratingly, almost angrily.

_Spirit…huh, I wonder what she's like…, _Rain thought to himself, running next to Celes.

Then Celes glanced towards Rain, and continued, "Also, I think the S.I.D.O. board agrees with me as well, partly because of the fact that Spirit's given her own exclusive room as well…and she's ranked higher than an 'Elite Solder', but-"

Suddenly there was small amount of gunfire on the floor below them. Rain immediately looked around, still thinking to himself, _This isn't water in the sprinkler system…I wonder what it-. _

Then Celes said,"The sprinkler system is filled with an acidic solvent that harms all of these monstrous creatures."

_Acidic Solvent? _Rain thought, putting out his hand and let the solvent wet it, then he shook it off, and then he put his hand back on his rifle. _It'd be cool if it really worked. _Rain thought, chucking to himself.

Rain continued jogging behind Celes through the plethora of stairways and hallways, not stopping for anything, but eyes keen, and fingers on the trigger, ready. Soon enough they turned a corner, and was left with one lone dark dead-end hallway.

_Never been down this way before…I know it'll come in handy to know later, _Rain then thought, examining the area.

They both quietly jogged down the hallway, and then Rain stopped behind Celes when she stopped and pulled out a key card in front of an electronic door. Celes then swept the keycard to the scanner on the right of the door, and then it quickly opened.

_Guess I need a keycard to enter here though, _Rain thought, following Celes. Celes walked in the doorway and Rain followed, then the door quickly and quietly shut behind them.

"This is the stairway to Seth's office, don't get used to it." Celes sternly mumbled as she walked up the stairway.

_But why? _Rain thought as he nodded and panted, continuing up the stairs.

When Rain and Celes both climbed two stories of stairs, they stood in front of a lone wooded door, "Seth!" Celes quickly and quietly whispered behind the door.

_Why hasn't Seth left yet…oh well, best not ask, _Rain thought, thinking about the situation.

Suddenly there were sudden footsteps rushing towards the door, and then Seth opened the door, frustrated, agitated, angry, whatever the words you'd like to use, but most of all…he was ready to burst. "Celes, why in the hell did you bring a soldier here!?" Seth whispered angrily, almost yelling though.

Rain looked at Seth surprised, while thinking, _This is what he's so angry about? _

Celes looked down and said, "Sorry sir, but I had heard a noise in his room, and wondering what it was, I investigated, leaving the door partially open, and then when the alarm went off, I had no other choice but to bring him along."

Seth looked at her, squinting his eyes, and shifting them towards Rain, "You better not die," he said to Rain sternly.

_Why would I? _Rain thought as he looked up at Seth smiling and nodding, "No worries." Rain then calmly said to Seth.

Seth looked up at Rain and grunted, then he looked at Celes and ordered, "We have to get up to Spirit…we've detected about 25 vampires in the building."

Then Rain thought, _25…really, only 25 vampires? Three of us could take that…we don't need another._

Then Seth continued, "All of the room doors for all of the soldiers and staff have been barricaded, locked, and reinforced, " then Seth looked at Rain, "Except for yours of course." Rain smiled at him as he continued, "After we get Spirit, then we go on the hunt."

Rain took a step forward and asked, "If I may ask…why exactly do we need Spirit?"

Seth hesitated before he said without budging, "Spirit is an important part to this S.I.D.O. organization. Born into the organization and trained at a very young age has really suited her to be one of the most perfect model S.I.D.O. soldiers." He then turned to look at Rain before he continued. "…No identity of any sorts, so name, no country of origin, no social security number, no official records, no nothing. If she dies…it wouldn't matter, because she never really technically exists." Seth said, almost agitated with Rain.

…_Interesting... _Rain thought, looking at Seth, waiting, "So why exactly do we need her?"

Seth looked at Rain sternly and said, "Besides for the three of us…there's no one else, no reinforcements, no backup, nothing. I know that she's better than me and you Rain…and Celes is the only other one ma- … one-woman-army personnel here."

_Wow…Seth's really trying to protect this girl… _Rain thought, looking at Seth dead in the eyes as he sighed, "Beating around the bush?" Rain said casually.

Seth started to get hot-headed; he looked at Rain sternly and boldly said, "Know your place Rain! You're new here so show respect…Spirit usually complains if she's not let out every now and again, plus, this is the situation I promised to release her in," Seth then walked through Celes and Rain, and through the door saying, "…So, lets get going."

Rain, Celes, and Seth walked out his room on the top floor, and started heading down, alarm and sprinklers still running. Rain just followed Seth and Celes as they jogged around, turning left and right, continuously going down stairs though. _This 'Spirit' person seems interesting._

Celes glanced at Rain as they jogged semi-next to each other, but then they took another right turn inside a double door - doorway, which lead to a red velvet staircase._ This place is pretty amazing for just a room…they spent a pretty penny on this one. _ "Fancy." Rain mumbled.

Seth turned back to Rain and said, "First look at Celes's place, then call this fancy…" Seth then chuckled while pulling his hair back. "I'd just call this place a nice use of money." He added.

Celes slightly blushed, and then they all started walking up the red stair case, towards another fancy, large, and nicely varnished double wooden door. _Damn…there's a lot of really nice suites here. _Rain thought, closing his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"There it is." Celes said towards Seth. Seth nodded, and then they all stopped in front of the wooden door. "Go on, knock." Celes added.

Seth quickly looked at Celes, partially agitated, and then he knocked on the door impatiently.

After a few seconds, a young Caucasian girl, with blue eyes, and long black hair opened the door.

Rain looked at her stunned, thinking, _Wow, she is pretty beautiful as well…and she almost seems familiar-_

"Bout time," Spirit uttered, partially agitated, as she saw the alarms and sprinklers going off below. Then Spirit's blue eyes met Rain's purple eyes and they stared at each other for some time, until she mumbled, "R-Rain."

Yet Rain didn't hear her, he just kept looking at her mesmerized. _S-She's beautiful…and somehow…it's almost as if I've met her before, _Rain thought to himself.

Spirit looked at Rain, then at Seth, and plainly said, "So…it's the usual 'Search and Destroy' huh?"

Seth looked up at her, smiled, and ordered, "Yeah, Celes and I are going to take this floor, and up. And I want you- …Spirit, and Rain to go down, cleansing the area until you get to the exit on the first floor."

The girl, known as Spirit, looked at all of them, and then looked at Seth, "Fine, you two get out of here and start eliminating every one of them in sight, then go to your office. And I guess I'll show this kid the ropes from the floor below and onwards" Spirit looked at her watch on her wrist, then said, "Alright, it's: Six Thirty-Five. We'll proceed with our current objective and then rendezvous in your office at Seven Twenty."

_This girl…is a pretty honorable solder. Well I guess she's supposed to be, _Rain thought, while gazing up at Spirit.

Seth and Celes looked at each other, nodded, then ran down the stairs, and into the main hallway.

Spirit looked at Rain, and then turn to her room, closing her doors, saying, "Give me three minutes."

_Three Minutes Later…_

_I can't believe I get to work with Spirit now, _Rain thought, leaning against the wall, outside Spirit's room.

Spirit then emerged out of her bedroom dressed completely in tight black leather.

_Her body was beautiful, not as beautiful as Celes's, but definitely for a young girl, _Rain thought, as he examined Spirit. Various guns and knives were strapped all over her, and she held a MP5 in her hands. _…Sexy as well as a noble Soldier… _Rain thought to himself.

Spirit then glanced at Rain, before sternly saying, "Alright," She then closed the doors behind her. "…Let's go soldier." She added in a serious tone.

Rain nodded, mumbling, "Uh huh," behind her, and then they both started walking down the red velvet stairs, down into the loud wet annoying hallway. _She's more than just a regular soldier, too. _Rain thought, looking at Spirit.

Rain then gripped his BAR rifle tight as Spirit and him neared the hallway, the acidic solvent had started to puddle everywhere in the hallway, and the annoying alarm kept buzzing.

"See any on the way here?" Spirit asked in a bold voice.

Rain then closed his eyes and thought, _Good…she likes to get down to business…I like that. Yet Spirit seemed to be a born and raised a soldier; it was just the way she worked, even when she was trying to be social…but_ _she's kind of nice, as well as cute. _

Both of them then entered the hallway, and started to get rained on by the solvent.

"Hello!?" Spirit repeated, slightly more agitated this time, trying to get Rain's attention.

Rain shook his head, and then said, "N-no…haven't seen one so far."

Spirit nodded, and then she started jogging down the hallway opposite from which the came. It took Rain a second to catch up to Spirit, but within seconds, he was right behind her.

_Kind of moody though, _Rain thought as they both descended a staircase. Eventually, they finally arrived on the floor below.

"There's a few on this floor." Spirit boldly whispered.

_Finally…time for some more action, _Rain thought looking up at her with a smile; tightly gripping his rifle, and nodding.

Spirit smiled and nodded back, and then she started to jog down the hallways with Rain right behind him.

Suddenly Spirit stopped jogging; Rain stopped right behind her, while thinking, _What the… what's going on? _It seemed that Spirit stopped right next to an open door. _Open door? _Rain thought, looking at the door.

Then Spirit raised her MP5, then turned back to Rain, and whispered, "There's anywhere from three to ten vampires in this room."

Rain lifted one of the light-grenades out from his flak-jacket, and then he nodded at Spirit. _Alright then…let's get them… _Rain thought, eagerly waiting to kill.

Spirit then looked at the light-grenade, and then she suddenly vaulted in front of the open door and opened fire. It seemed that her MP5 was silenced, but the 'clicking' sound still echoed down the hallway. Clicks and clanks of bullet shells hailed all over the ground, as well as magazine cartages.

_Wow, what a soldier! _Rain thought bewildered. Right then Rain vaulted in front of the door and hurled his light-grenade. After a second of seeing around five or six dead vampires, and a few still standing, the light-grenade went off. Everything went white, and an intensely high pitch sound erupted. _That should take care of most of them…_Rain thought, now regretting that he had forgot his helmet.

When the blurry whiteness faded, Rain opened his eyes to see Spirit slitting a vampire's throat that was literally within a few feet of Rain. Its blood poured out all over the ground around it, as well as splattered on Rain. _This girl… just saved me. Who really is she? _

Spirit quickly turned around and opened fire on the remaining four vampires in the room. Rain quickly got up and opened fire on the four of them as well.

_This is what I've been waiting for…isn't it? _Rain's thoughts questioned as he continued shooting.

There were three males and one female, and they had all been gunned down within seconds. "Damn vampires…I hate it when they actually infiltrate." Spirit grunted to herself after they stopped firing.

Rain looked all around the room, there was nothing but a few bloody beds, torn up white and blood stained sheets everywhere, trash scattered throughout the room, and the corpses of nine mutilated vampires. _We did all of this…all by ourselves… _Rain thought, looking around him, partially shocked, and partially happy. _What power…_ He thought to himself again.

"There are still a few more floors below." Spirit boldly said to him.

Rain looked at Spirit in her blue eyes, they were almost the color of Celes's, then he nodded and said, "Well, lets get to it."

Spirit nodded back, and then she started running down the hallway, with alarms buzzing, and sprinklers still running. _There are still a few more floors…I better pay attention and really use this infiltration for my training… _Rain thought as he continued running.

Each footstep brought a small sight and sound of a splash, bringing them closer and closer to the staircase.

Celes reloaded her heavy assault rifle, and then passed a magazine over to Seth while she started firing. Seth reloaded his assault rifle and then he unloaded on a small group of vampires.

Celes and Seth had already cleared out a few stories, killing roughly ten vampires in the process. The vampires would fall the instant the bullet impacted, screaming in pain and agony. After Celes and Seth would clear out the barricade of vampires blocking the hallway, they would run through and head up to the next floor. (Celes and Seth generally worked quietly with one another; neither of them would speak to the other or even look at each other unless needed.) Though they were quiet, they were also very effective.

"There's just about another floor to go, Celes." Seth said to her with a slight smile.

Celes smiled and nodded her head, and then she turned and looked up the final staircase. "Alright, let's take the rest of them out," Celes said with a smile, then she looked and started running up the staircase. Seth followed, eye down the barrel, and finger on the trigger.

They both continued up one more floor, the final floor.

As soon as Celes took one step on the top floor, a vampire dressed in all black with some red flew from out of nowhere, and clawed at Celes. But Celes drew her rainbow colored katana out at the same time, and slashed the vampires claw back.

Seth lifted his assault rifle and started firing at the vampire, but not one bullet actually hit him.

Celes charged after the vampire with her eyes flaring red, katana pointed directly for its heart.

"Y-you're not a normal human!?" The vampire yelled in fear, somewhat shocked, as Celes then slashed the vampire five times in one sweep. The vampire instantly started bleeding, as five slash marks appeared.

Seth then pulled out a light-grenade and threw it in the middle of the battle, it soon exploded right to the vampire. The vampire immediatly recoiled from the light, screaming in pain and agony.

Celes jumped after the vampire, then slashed once downward, slicing the vampire down vertically in half.

Suddenly another vampire, except female, charged out of nowhere with her arms out in front of her, she seemed to be growling and hissing. The vampire was young, a blonde teen

Celes pulled her katana out of the male vampire, while slicing once more to the side, slicing the female vampire's head clearly off.

"Very impressive, Celes." Seth said quietly while smiling behind her as Celes started to sheath her sword.

Celes nodded, and then said, "That's the rest of them…Spirit and Rain are done down below…so I guess we should meet up in your office."

Seth lit a cigarette in front of Celes, and then nodded.

Celes glared at him, and then she turned around and started jogging towards Seth's main office.

Rain walked up to one crying mutilated female vampire cowered on the ground. He was boldly glaring at her, covered in her blood. _Damn…she won't just break. _Rain thought, smirking down at her.

The female vampire with black hair and brown eyes was slowly and painfully dying, her blood literally seeping out from her body.

Spirit's back laid against the far wall near the doorway of the large bloody room that they were finishing up in. A few corpses of mutilated vampires were scattered around the room, but Rain intended to leave one alive.

Rain barely left one female one alive, that seemed to be the most weak and innocent of the group. _Time for answers, _Rain thought to himself as he picked the female vampire up by her bloody white collar shirt.

The female vampire cried and whimpered, showing her fangs, but Rain was running off the sensation. "Who sent you!?" Rain barked in her face, though the vampire hid her face and whimpered. _She's just not talking…_ Rain thought, then he shook her hard and repeated, but louder, "Who sent you!?"

The vampire looked at Rain dead in the eyes; her eyes were full of fear, terrified.

_That's it! _Rain thought, pulling out one of his desert eagles and putting it to the vampires head, and then he calmly said, "If you don't tell me…then I have no use keeping you alive."

Bloody tears started flowing down the vampire's cheeks, but only small whimpers emerged.

Spirit glanced over at what was going on, but didn't bother to move at all.

_Why isn't she talking? ...Is there perhaps something bigger behind all this? _Rain thought, turning the safety off the gun and started pulling the trigger back, "I'll do it," he calmly said… then suddenly the vampire girl looked at him confused and frightened.

"Lazarus!" The vampire girl loudly cried out suddenly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Rain's eyes widened as well as Spirits, both of them surprised. _Lazarus…where have I heard this name? I know who he is…but how!? _Rain then tightened his fist, pulling back the trigger, "…But how!?" The vampire's brains flew back in the air, and then splattered on the ground shortly after.

Spirit glanced at Rain, and then she calmly said, "You alright?" Rain's heart was racing, but his breathing was steady. It was a Perfect combination for a heart attack.

"Yeah…" Rain mumbled as he slowly stood up. _I didn't even mean to kill her there…damn it! _He looked down at the vampire's corpse that was just lying limp in front of him. _How life could be so easily taken away. God damn it! _Rain thought to himself, turning to Spirit.

Spirit then stood up straight, and then ordered, "Alright Rain, that's it for down here. Let's rendezvous with Seth and Celes."

Rain nodded as she started jogging out of the room, and up the staircases. Rain took one last look at the vampire he killed, then sighed casually and followed Spirit.

Celes looked down at her watch, and then sighed, while saying, "Seven- Eighteen …all of the soldiers are going to get up to this…how depressing."

Seth turned to look at Celes, then he took a seat in his office desk chair, while taking a deep breath and saying, "Yeah…at least they didn't have to get woken up to fight in it."

Celes then took a seat at the other end of Seth's desk and took another deep breath, "One more night…then it's the other Celes's turn."

Seth gazed in Celes's red eyes, then he said, "From what I've heard about you Celes…you're very interesting…in ways that I could never imagine."

Celes looked right back in Seth's eyes, and then she sighed and said before chuckling, "You're right."

Suddenly, Seth's brown office door swung open.

Seth immediately pointed his gun at Rain and Spirit entering, but only by reaction.

_Wow…well at least he's always ready, _Rain thought, somewhat surprised.

Celes then looked at her clock, "Hey, Seven-Twenty…you were right," she said with a smile.

Rain looked at Spirit surprised and thought, _Jeez, she's so accurate…. _

Spirit looked back at Celes and nodded subordinately, and then she turned to Seth and said, "Sir, it seems that the vampire Lazarus was behind the infiltration."

Celes's eyes immediately widened, she seemed shocked, "Lazarus," she quietly mumbled.

Rain looked at Celes and thought, _She probably knows him from her journeys through this river called time. _

Seth sighed, then he took a deep breath closing his eyes.

There was a long pause in the room, nobody said anything because everyone in the room knew that there was nothing to say.

Eventually the alarm for the night went off, ten minutes had past like two.

Rain chuckled thinking, _Ha, I'm supposed to be getting up right now! Everyone else really missed out. _

Seth opened his eyes and sighed, "Guess I should inform the others of the attack," then he turned to the intercom and pushed the button, he then motioned towards the speaker, and started, "Attention all S.I.D.O. members. Remain in your rooms for the time being, we have just been suddenly and deliberately attacked by a large group of vampires. We have the situation maintained, but we are still in the process of clean up. Please remain in your rooms for the time being until I, Seth A. Rhine, say otherwise. Thank you and goodbye." Seth then took his finger off the button and then sighed again. Seth turned to his computer, started clicking around, and then typing.

Rain glanced at everyone else waiting, and then at the computer, thinking, _I wonder what he's doing on that thing…hopefully something that had to do with a 'follow-up' mission. _

After a few minutes of the keyboard clicking, Seth looked up at Celes, Spirit, and Rain, and then said, "Alright you guys…here's the plan." He then looked over at Celes, "Celes, go wake up Amatsu and Kaori and bring them here." He then looked at Spirit and Rain, "I want all five of you guys to go out, meet up with an Ex-U.S. military soldier that I once knew, and once you meet up with him await further orders."

Everyone in the room nodded, and then Celes ran out to go get Amatsu and Kaori.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Good, this is a follow up mission…but I wonder who this soldier we're supposed to meet up is. I'll probably ask…or find out later. _

Seth returned to his computer, while Spirit and Rain remained silent. After a few more minutes of Seth on the computer, he pushed his keyboard back, and then leaned back in his chair sighing.

_I wonder what's on his mind? _Rain thought to himself, while looking at Seth puzzled. Rain glanced over to Spirit to see her standing perfectly straight, awaiting any orders. Rain checked her body out, thinking, _She's so beautiful…but she's too 'soldier' for my type. _

Then Seth looked at them "You guys are lucky that you already have your gear all on." Seth sternly said, but with a slight smile.

Rain looked at himself, all of his gear had gotten a little bit wet from the solvent, but everything was still useful. All of his guns and knives were still strapped to his flak-jacket, but only one light grenade was left, then he thought, _At least I'm still fully prepared to fight an army…nothing's really changed since two hours ago._

Rain then glanced over to Spirit to see her gear; she was covered in tight black leather. And attached to the leather were various guns and knives, and equipment as well, except for the fact that she could carry more on her flak-jacket than Rain. Rain just kept looking at her, thinking, _Or is she my type? _

Spirit glanced at Rain staring back at her, and then she looked straight forward, waiting.

Suddenly Seth's office door swung open again, and without noticing, Seth and Rain both had their guns aimed at the door.

Celes walked in, followed the stunned Amatsu and Kaori.

Rain put his gun down, and away, thinking, _Jeez, I've really caught on around here quickly. _

Amatsu and Kaori had already prepared all of their gear, and already had it strapped to them, armor and all.

"Sleep well?" Seth asked, somewhat in a mocking tone.

Rain glanced over at what was going on. Amatsu and Kaori looked at each other bewildered, confused, and puzzled.

"Huh?" Amatsu grunted in confusion.

Seth looked back at Amatsu sternly, and then boldly said, "I asked if you slept well while Rain, Celes…" he then pointed to Spirit, whom Amatsu glanced at as Seth continued, "…Spirit here, as well as myself protected your sorry ass from getting killed in the middle of the night!"

Amatsu swallowed, and then looked partially down, "Sorry sir," he mumbled.

Rain slightly chuckled, thinking, _Well yeah…you should be sorry. Ha. _

Seth cleared his throat, then waved his hand gesturing towards Spirit saying, "Everybody… this is Spirit, Andrew's replacement. She's been working with S.I.D.O. her whole life, and is very experienced with our kind of work. She'll be going with all of you on your next mission."

Rain looked at Spirit thinking, _She's really going to be Andrew's replacement…not that it's bad or anything…but- _

Spirit then stepped forward saying, "Seth, we agreed that I'd work alone, plus, you know how Celes and I get along during missions."

Rain glanced at Spirit, than at Celes, thinking, _They don't get along well? Hmm…_

Seth cleared his throat and spit into a brass spittoon behind his desk, "We also agreed that you'd follow any order's without question…that was before your request," Seth then cleared his throat again, Spirit stepped back as Seth sat up straight, and continued, "The group of vampires that attacked our base today were sent from a very powerful and demonic vampire. In order to strike back, we need more information, as well as soldiers. So, for your next mission…all five of you are going to be dropped off in the Issaquah Forrest to the north, and from there you are to meet up with a soldier whom is going to lead you from there…sort of like a messenger. Understood!?"

Rain smiled, thinking, _Hurrah…two missions in one day! _

The entire line of soldiers; Celes, Rain, Spirit, Amatsu, and Kaori stood perfectly straight, nodded, and simultaneously cheered, "Yes sir!"

Rain opened his eyes, breathing heavily, sweating, scared. He sat in the back of the bus in the darkness of the night, with Celes next to him, Spirit a few rows in front of him to the aisle over, and Amatsu and Kaori sitting together a few rows ahead of her. Rain knew that he had just awoken from another nightmare, but he couldn't tell what it was about, again.

"You alright?" Celes asked him, slightly leaning on him, staring at him with her red eyes.

Rain nodded 'yes' and thought, _Am I alright though? Why can't I remember any of these nightmares? They all seem so…sad. _

Celes then sighed, and looked past Rain out the window, "It's almost a new moon…the 'blue eyed' Celes is coming soon."

Rain looked at Celes curiously, _Why is she telling me this? How am I supposed to respond…damn, _Rain then looked out the window towards the new moon.

Spirit then turned around, slightly agitated, and sternly said, "Have you already told him that much? What is he…special, or something?"

Celes boldly stared back at Spirit, then took a deep breath, nodded, and said, "Yes."

Rain then turned to Celes, happy, confused, and out of words, he just thought, _Both Seth and Celes think that I'm special…but in what way? _

Spirit then got up and sat a couple of rows back, right in front of Rain and Celes's row, which was near the very back of the bus, she was just trying to be intimidating.

Rain just kept plainly looking at her, just thinking, _Hmm, this isn't going to end well…unless the bus stops. _

Spirit then gazed at Rain, "Really, is he now?"

Rain looked at Spirit confused, then at Celes even more confused, he just kept thinking, _Shit…I hate girl fights. _

Celes smiled, she then gazed back at Spirit with fiery red eyes, "Did you not hear me…or did you just not understand me!"

Spirit looked back at Celes and laughed, then she said, "Oh no, the 'bitchy' Celes is getting angry."

Rain, Amatsu, Kaori, even the bus driver's attention was on the argument between Celes and Spirit.

Rain then chuckled and thought, … _But this may just be a bit interesting…_

Celes sighed, then boldly glared at Spirit, almost as if it were a death glare, but it was supposed to mean something different. Then Celes closed her eyes and calmly said, "You're not worth it."

Everyone on the bus sighed in disappointment, but then Spirit said, "Good, you better back off sprite…before I report you to the S.I.D.O head board."

Celes quickly chuckled and said, "You know that if you did…it wouldn't change much…except for the world wouldn't have you to deal with... Disorter."

Everyone's attention came back to Celes and Spirit's argument, Rain just thought, _Disorter? God damn it Celes. What are you trying to prove now? _

Then Sprit shook her head, before calmly asking, "Is that a threat?"

Celes smiled and looked at Spirit calm and serious before saying, "You bet."

Spirit then glared at Celes, but then the bus stopped.

"Alright!" The bus driver yelled, "Everyone off, you're in the middle of Issaquah Forest! Proceed ahead to meet up with the messenger!"

Rain chuckled; _Ha…I knew that the bus driver would save the day. _Everyone then sighed again in disappointment once again, then stood up and started walking off the bus.

As soon as everyone was off the bus, the door to the bus shut, and the bus driver took off immediately at high speeds.

Rain watched the bus drive off into the darkness on a narrow dirt road, while thinking, _Hmm, now we're all by ourselves…_

The area around the squad of soldier's was a thick dark dense forest, with one dark narrow dirt road randomly stretching across the land.

Celes then cleared her throat, before ordering, "Alright everyone…check your gear. Make sure that you have everything and know where-"

Spirit then interrupted Celes by saying, "I know that Seth made you captain, but don't treat us like children."

Then Suddenly, Kaori stepped forward and boldly said, "Hey, back off! We aren't children, but we're new. So, let Celes do her job, and just-"

Spirit then quickly walked over towards Kaori and harshly backhanded Kaori across the face, forcing her to the ground, while Spirit sternly ordered, "Know your place girl! You have no right to talk to a superior officer like that!"

Kaori lifted her arm, and held her red cheek, but she remained silent, as did everyone.

Rain watched the situation quickly unfold before his eyes, it had happened within seconds.

Kaori then stood up off the ground, and took a deep breath nodding, coldly looking into Spirit's eyes.

Spirit looked away, and loaded her gun.

Celes glared at Spirit, then started walking farther into the forest, and everyone followed.

Rain sighed, walking alone with the others, holding his MP5, wondering who they were to meet. All he could do was think, _Silence now…only footprints. What a simple missions so far…we aren't even supposed to confront any supernatural beings…for now at least. _

Everyone continued walking deeper into the dark forest. They walked on a very narrow, almost invisible dirt path that had stayed from the main road, and was covered and surrounded by tall grass. Trees were scattered in the forest as well, including large shrubs and bushes.

Every soldier one of them walked in a line, Celes in front, followed by Kaori, Amatsu, Spirit, and then Rain in the back.

The forest was darker than usual on the night before a new moon, no light or shadows crept amongst the trees. Rain glanced down while walking, checking his gear, while thinking, _I wonder who this messenger is…an Ex-U.S. army soldier…or something like that, interesting. _

Rain took a few more steps lost in thought…but then suddenly, he was grabbed tightly from behind and roughly put in a immobilization hold, with a cold blade to his throat.

"Where, or who is Celes!?" A harsh deep, cold, yet confident and cool voice asked.

Rain remained perfectly still, staring the soldier in the eyes, thinking, _Damn… wasn't fast enough. And if I move…I know this man will kill me before my body will hit the ground. Just stay still…let nature take its natural course. _

Everyone in the group immediately turned around, to see Rain being held by a soldier, with a camo full face mask, fully dressed in camouflage, and covered in body armor as well as various flak-jackets.

"Hold your fire!" Celes harshly ordered.

Everyone else except for Celes had their guns pointed at the man who was holding Rain in front of him.

_Shit, how'd I get into this situation!? I wasn't fast enough…keen enough…but how!? _Rain kept thinking.

Celes, with Ka-Bar in hand, stepped forward boldly saying, "That'd be me, the one making the orders around here. Now let him go!"

There was a long pause as the soldier looked at Celes carefully.

Rain remained still, while thinking, _Good Celes…._

The soldier grunted harshly almost as if chuckling, then quickly let go of Rain and pushed him off towards the group.

Rain immediately thought, _Is he still a threat? So.. _Rain stumbled forward, he pulled out his .45, spun around, and aimed it at the soldier, partially stunned.

The soldier put his knife away and put his hands up in a friendly manor.

Rain glared at the soldier, questioning, thinking, _What the hell is he up to? This is no normal messenger! _

The soldier quickly pulled off his face mask; revealing a man with semi-long brown shaggy hair held in a bandana, as well as a five-o-clock shadow.

_So, this is what he really looks like…another unknown…yet familiar face. _Rain thought startled.

The soldier didn't really mind all of the guns pointed at him, he merely pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then lit one for himself, and then he motioned the pack towards Celes, offering her one.

"I don't smoke cigarettes." Celes boldly replied.

Rain smiled at him, thinking, _Very nonchalant…hmm…I wonder... _

The soldier chuckled and looked at Rain, offering him one, "Sorry, but I don't trust easily." The man said to Rain coldly.

Rain looked the man, and then at the pack of cigarettes curiously, _Well, why not? _Rain thought before he reached for one.

And as his hand touched the carton, Celes glared at him angrily and snapped, "No Rain."

Rain immediately looked up at Celes, somewhat startled, as she was shaking her head, obviously saying, 'No'. _Damn…well I guess I shouldn't. _

The soldier pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette already in his mouth. He took a good look at Rain's face and then took a puff, "How old are you?" The man said with a twisted, angry but confused look on his face.

Rain looked at him confused and startled, thinking, _Damn it…I hate my age…but I guess experience outwits age…. _Rain then took a deep breath and mumbled, "Seventeen," almost ashamed to say it.

The soldier coughed after taking a drag of his cigarette. "Seventeen?! Jesus, they're letting children do this?" The soldier said angrily, putting his hand on his head. "Those fuckers…" He added taking another puff and looking at the others.

Rain looked at him puzzled, thinking, _Children…well…is it that bad. If it's for a greater purpose of cleansing the world…then what's the problem? _

Suddenly Spirit angrily marched up to the soldier, getting in his face, and started barking, "Who in the hell do you think you are!? We're more than just 'children'… I mean how dare a petty messenger like you come and-"

Rain smirked, thinking, _That was very stupid of you Spirit. _

The soldier's face looked calm, but he immediately put his leg behind hers and pushed her to the ground. Then he quickly grabbed her legs, pulled her in between his legs, and flipped her on her stomach. Before Spirit could even react, the soldier put his leg on her shoulder and gripped her arm tightly, pulling it behind her back. Spirit obviously looked like she was in pain, though she just gritted her teeth, not one noise came out of her mouth.

Rain plainly looked down at her thinking, _You messed with a bigger fish. _

"How dare you talk like that to me…" The soldier said coldly and angrily. "If you do something like that again, I'll dislocate your arm, child." The soldier coldly, yet seriously said.

Rain looked at the situation now, thinking, _He's well trained for a messenger… something almost as ab-normal as me? _

Celes walked up to the soldier holding Spirit on the ground smirking, then Celes looked up at the soldier smiling, "Good…maybe now you can keep her in her place…I've given up."

The soldier let go of Spirit's arm, then cracked his neck and looked at Celes in the eyes directly "I'm Agent: Snake… I was hired by your 'agency' to deliver some vital information…or something…" The soldier, now known as, Snake coldly said to Celes, while smoking his cigarette.

_Interesting…Agent: Snake…where have I heard it before?_ Rain thought, while looking at Celes examining her shoulder on the ground.

Celes looked at Snake, irritated by the cigarette smoke, but still looking directly into Snake's brown eyes, "…And what would that information be?"

Snake took another puff of the cigarette, and then turned to Spirit as she got up in pain, the cigarette started to turn into a butt, so Snake threw it away saying, "Don't know." Snake then pulled out a folder as Spirit got up from the ground holding her shoulder in pain. "I was only ordered to give it to you, not read it."

Rain looked at the folder thinking, _Can't wait till I'm no longer just a soldier… but an actual lieutenant, captain, commander, or general. That'll be the day…_

Celes looked at the folder, then back at Snake…somewhat off balance. Everyone's attention diverted to Celes as she started looking around her, then getting on one knee, lifting her hand for the envelope, vision blurry.

Rain looked down at her, thinking, _Here it comes. _

Spirit glanced at Celes, as Rain, Amatsu, and Kaori moved in somewhat worried, "Are you alright commander?" Amatsu asked.

Celes shifted her red eyes towards Amatsu, and then looked back down at the ground nodding.

Rain sighed, thinking, _I wonder if the other 'blue eyed' one's weaker…I just have to remember that I had that conversation about __everything __with this Celes. _

Snake looked at Celes confused but then kneeled down in front of her looking at her eyes while putting his hand on her forehead "Are you sick? Did an animal or bug bite-"

Celes then lightly pushed him off, and waved her hand saying, "Yeah…I'm fine…just make sure the 'other' doesn't mess this all up."

Snake then looked at her confused and said, "…Other? …" then Snake started looking around even more confused, "Is…Is this normal for sprites boy?" Snake asked, looking at Rain.

Rain closed his eyes, smiling and thinking, _Hmm, how to put this? _

Suddenly Celes's head then fell, with her red eyes closed, and in another second, she looked up and around with her deep blue eyes. "W-Where am I…and what exactly is going on?"

Rain slightly chuckled, thinking, _It must suck to have to just appear somewhere without knowing where you are of what's going on…it's like randomly appearing in a random play…and performing the next scene. _

Snake then looked at her almost as confused, but then chuckled, taking out another cigarette and lighting it. "Women…" He said shaking his head.

Celes looked up at Snake, and then she boldly said, "Hey…you better watch what you say around me!"

Snake sighed and looked around, "…I wonder if _they_ know that she has multiple personalities…" Snake said looking up at the sky, he then shook his head.

Celes then took a step closer to Snake and angrily said, "You know very little."

Snake then coughed at her while sticking the envelope in Celes's face. "Read." He said coldly and frustrated.

Rain looked at the envelope, thinking, _I hope we actually get to fight more vampires. _

Celes closed her eyes, already frustrated, and snatched the envelope. She then unfolded the paper, and quickly read the entire document within seconds.

"Alright…" Celes then took a deep breath and then continued, "We are to all infiltrate a vampire military complex that's been turned into their nest and they may be holding Lazarus…or someone that can lead us to him. The nest isn't too far from here… so we should all make sure that we are fully prepared and-"

Spirit then walked up to Celes and aggressively said, "Hey, you already said tha-"

Celes immediately backhanded Spirit in the face, making Snake chuckle slightly, then cough.

Celes then continued, "…And that we're not off guard at all for the actual infiltration. So…are there any questions?"

Amatsu and Kaori looked at each other, as well as their gear, but had nothing to say.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Yes, we get to fight more of them…and Lazarus may be there…good!_

Rain and Spirit just kept standing upright, silent and still, waiting for their orders, while Snake kept smoking his cigarette, shaking his head.

Snake then looked up towards everybody and said, "I can't believe all of you are here…most of you should all go home…I can take care of this by myself." He then took another drag of his cigarette and continued saying, "No sense in you children dying for a needless cause."

Everybody in the group kept looking around at each other, confused and startled by what Snake had just said.

_Does he really think that I'm going to die in a place like this…now that would be pathetic. _Rain thought, chuckling.

Celes kept staring at Snake, but remained silent, clutching her knife in hand.

Spirit then glanced over at Snake and calmly said, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from. But, Celes, as well as myself could take all of these by ourselves… but I guess you should know that we're here to train these kids for more intense infiltrations… we won't allow them to die in a place like this."

Snake then grunted, took another drag of his cigarette before hurling it to the ground, then he placed his full face make on, and then started walking north-east, towards the vampires nest.

Rain smiled and thought, _Snake's a mysterious soldier, but he's not bad at all..._

Celes looked at Spirit as they all continued walking down the path that Snake was walking. Everybody soon followed the path northeast, but Spirit ran ahead and started walking next to Snake.

Snake looked over and saw Spirit, but then he looked forward, ignoring her while he smoked his cigarette.

Spirit looked up at Snake, somewhat ashamed, as she said, "I wanted to apologize for my rudeness towards you. That's really not me."

Snake took another puff of his cigarette and without looking at her, he said, "Well, you just need to control your outbursts…" Snake then looked up at the sky, "…But then again, maybe I'm just being too hard on you kids." He added, then looking back at the direction they were going.

Spirit looked down at the ground, saying, "Your right on one thing…I do need to control my outbursts. They seem to be helpful sometimes… but…" Spirit then looked back at him, and added, "But I also think that they're simultaneously taking something away from me…something that I will never get back."

Snake looked at her as he threw the butt of his cigarette away. "Look, there is always going to be something lost in a battle…" He said seriously and coldly as he took a deep breath, "…Whether it's against vampires, zombies, street thugs, gang members…in any intense battle there will be loss…some that is too great for others to handle." Snake calmly said, looking down at Spirit.

Spirit then looked down at the ground, and clenched her first, "My mother…was a Scientist for S.I.D.O. many years ago…but eventually she became pregnant, and was strictly, almost forcibly, stationed as a 'Human Research Experiment' and that's where I was born."

Snake looked at her, partially unconvinced, but mostly suspicious looking. "But…instead of going through the mandatory process of newborns…I was selected to an 'isolated' sector where I was raised to become one of the best soldiers that S.I.D.O. has to offer, but I still am in training and need much, much work."

Snake sighed and pulled out a cigarette for himself, "You want one? I only have one left." Snake said, without even looking at Spirit.

Spirit moved in closer, then nodded, and reached her hand out for a cigarette. Snake tossed the box of cigarettes at her as he then lit his cigarette. Spirit grabbed the cigarette and then reached into her pocket, grabbed a Zippo lighter engraved with a water drop. Then Spirit put the cigarette in her mouth, and lit it with her lighter, shielding the wind from the flame. Spirit slowly took one drag as they continued walking far farther than the rest of the group.

Celes continued walking down at the path and smirking at Spirit and Snake talking, then Celes said, "Good…now she'll have someone else to bug."

Rain, Amatsu, and Kaori followed Celes, but Kaori was the only one to really talk to her, "So…how long have you been working with S.I.D.O.?" Kaori asked Celes friendily.

Celes glanced down to Kaori, before merely saying "Oh, I'd say about seven decades."

Kaori looked back at Celes surprised, "Seven Decades? But…you're our age! You couldn't ever of worked here that long…it's impossible!?"

Celes chuckled, pulling some of her hair behind her shoulders. "Yes well, I'm not like most people as you know…" Celes said with a slight smirk.

Kaori looked up at Celes smiling, with a gleam in her eyes, then she said, "Oh, well what exactly are you then? I mean its obvious that your not a human."

Celes continued smiling, "So…you got me…now what?"

Kaori looked at Celes shocked and surprised, then she said, "Isn't it against the rules for 'in-human' creatures-"

Celes then interrupted Kaori saying, "Yes, it is, but nothing's going to be done about it. Almost all head-board members of S.I.D.O. know about me…both sides…so, I really have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Celes concluded, staring Kaori dead in the eyes.

Kaori merely sighed and said, "I really enjoy working with you Celes…and I don't want you to go away because of stupid political matters."

Celes looked down at the ground walking, and then back up at Kaori, "You have nothing to worry about…but you should know…that that other Celes and I, aren't going to be here for forever…we have a much bigger purpose…by fusing our minds and bodies into one, creating an entirely new Celes." There was a short pause as Celes took a deep breath, but then she continued, "Both of our sacrifices will bring forth the prophecy of the most perfect, most pure, Legendary Sprite. In this process…the red eyes Celes as well as I will die to bring forth the Legend."

Kaori looked at Celes, confused, but somewhat saddened. Kaori obviously didn't want to lose Celes, but after hearing everything, her perception of constant life and death became realism.

Celes continued to talk to Kaori further up the path, as Rain and Amatsu slowly started falling behind. "So Rain…I guess we really haven't talked much, have we?" Amatsu suddenly said in a friendly manner, walking next to Rain, alone.

_Why is he talking to me…I mean…I guess we haven't talked much? But…what is there to talk about? _Rain though, while he said, "No, I guess not."

Amatsu then crossed his arms as he walked next to Rain down the path, then he finally asked, "So how'd you get here…I mean…what's your story?"

Rain looked at Amatsu, thinking, _What a way to start a conversation…_ Then Rain down at the ground, saying, "Parents were attacked by vampires…then my mom became one. I guess that's why I'm here"

Amatsu looked down at the ground, looking sorry, just as they all did.

Then Rain continued, "What about you? How'd you get here?" _...That'll get him ... _

Amatsu remained looking down at the path, but his eyes slightly widened, "My parents, and brothers, and little sister were attacked by a group of ghouls…I was the only survivor…and then I was taken here."

Rain sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, still thinking, _That didn't get him enough…hmm. _ Then Rain motioned his head toward Kaori saying, "What about her?"

Amatsu sighed, then he took a deep breath, looking in Rain's eyes saying, "Don't know…she hasn't told me yet."

_He's lying to me…I can see it in his eyes. Wait…what does he mean by, 'yet'. _Rain thought, he then closed his eyes, slightly chuckling, "Are you two…a couple or something?"

Amatsu stopped walking, as Rain continued, partially shocked, while murmuring "What!? Uh…is it really that obvious?"

Rain continued walking, still with his eyes closed and chuckling, "No…I just always see you two together…as a couple. It's cute."

Amatsu then started jogging forward, catching up panting, "Shut up! We're still just really good friends!"

Rain then laughed and loudly said, "Just!? Still!? Ha!"

Amatsu caught up to Rain and yelled, "You don't know anything!" Before stepping in for a quick punch for Rain's face, but Rain clearly saw it coming, he simply took one step back, and kicked Amatsu square in the face.

_Really stupid kids…they don't even know how to fight. _Amatsu stumbled back, and hit a bush.

Rain merely continued down the path saying, "My dad used to be a Martial Arts, as well as self defense instructor. I know more than any of you know."

Amatsu got up, before rubbing the strike on his face. Then Amatsu shook his head, and started stumbling along the path.

Eventually everybody met up at the end of the path, in a small ditch, just yards within the military complex that was known to be the entrance to the vampires, as well as Lazarus's nest.

"Alright everybody," Celes whispered, "The complex is being heavily guarded from it's outer layer…guess this is where we actually get into action."

Everybody in the group remained silent, except for Spirit who stepped forwards and asked, "Where's Snake? Wasn't he just here with us?"

Rain looked up and around him, not seeing anything, or hearing anything. _He's around here somewhere…I can feel it. _Rain thought, looking around.

Celes looked up and around the dark forest surrounding the military complex. There was a long pause as they all waited and listened. Celes then took a long loud deep breath, and said, "Alright, Amatsu you're with Kaori, go to the west and around the complex, eliminating everything in your path. And I guess Rain, you should go with Spirit and take the east route. Don't worry about Snake right now. That's all…get to it!"

Amatsu and Kaori started walking around the complex.

Rain smiled, thinking, _We're securing the perimeter… but what's Snake doing. _

Yet Spirit stayed, still questioning the situation, "And what are you going to be doing while we kids put our lives on the line!"

Celes looked at Spirit, and chuckled, "Actually going into the complex, instead of around it. Now, east route…Go!"

Rain nodded, and then he pulled Spirit along with him, _Damn…I'm not with Celes this time…oh well, better get used to this girl... Sprit. _

As Amatsu, Kaori, Spirit, and Rain ran off in their own directions, Celes smiled looking up into the sky, with no moon to be seen.

Celes smiled as she walked through the empty main entrance to the highly-restricted military complex. Celes could still see Rain and Spirit running on one side outside the gate, and Amatsu and Kaori on the other.

As Celes walked deeper within the complex, she suddenly noticed a very small splatter of blood, on a far wall, next to a large metal dumpster. There wasn't that big of a splatter of blood on the wall, but it had already caught Celes's attention, so she neared the large metal dumpster…which top was closed. Celes then flung the metal top open, only to gasp at what she saw.

There were six or seven dead bodies of vampires crammed inside. Three or four had gunshot holes in their head and heart, but the rest…their bodies seemed to have been mutilated by a large knife.

"What?! …Wh…Who did this?!" Celes whispered to herself. Celes then picked up one of the limp severed hands protruding out from the dumpster that was still grasping a small hand gun. "These…are all fresh…" Celes mumbled, looking around her.

"Snake…" Celes then boldly said, throwing the limb back into the dumpster, and walking away, with the top open.

Celes then heard a large bang sound behind her, then the creak of the top of the dumpster closing again. Celes swerved around, and immediately saw Snake standing on top of the roof, above the dumpster.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing!? You're hired to work as a team…not single handed man slaughter!" Celes boldly yelled, while glaring Snake directly into the eyes.

Snake merely glared at her and put his finger to his lips, "Shh! ...You idiot." Snake boldly whispered before running across and jumping on another roof …and then another …until Celes couldn't see him.

Celes looked down, eyes closed, and smiling. Then suddenly a vampire broke out of one of the complex windows, a young teenager, black hair, red eyes. While he was still lunging at her, Celes unsheathed and slashed the vampire mid-air with her katana. Its blood sprayed everywhere, as the body broke into two clean cut pieces.

Then, with Murasame in hand, Celes sprinted down the road, and then jumped up on top of roofs, attempting to catch up to Snake.

Rain kept running down path along side with Spirit, and the fence of the actual complex. As Rain kept running, he thought, _Can't believe I was just given the path to secure the perimeter…and with Spirit too. Hmm, well…I guess all great commanders once started as petty soldiers. _

Spirit then looked over at Rain, and lifted her hand, commanding them to halt. They both stopped in front of a corpse of what once was a female vampire; her throat was slit all the way to her spine, and their was a hole in her chest where her heart was…and her head was turned all the way around.

_She didn't die long ago._ Rain thought as he merely continued walking.

Spirit looked at Rain, "Who did this? Celes couldn't of…" Spirit thought aloud, then looking up in realization. "Snake..," Spirit said then looking at Rain.

_Snake…well, that is a possibility, _Rain thought while he shrugged, and kept walking, "Whatever…he did our job for us."

Amatsu and Kaori walked further and further forward alongside the fence, never seeing anything but darkness, the shadows of trees, and the dark military complex beyond the fence.

"What do you think we're walking to?" Kaori innocently asked. Amatsu looked at her, shaking his head, "I don't really know…but come on Kaori…we have a mission. Just keep your gun near…and always be ready to kill."

Kaori looked around, shaking her head, then she sadly said, "I wish I wasn't born…it's all my fault that my parents-"

Amatsu roughly shook Kaori, and harshly said, "Don't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault…seeing how most of us were attacked by vampires or ghouls… I can confidently say that it all goes back to Lazarus…so if anyone…Lazarus is to blame."

Kaori kept walking, then she looked down and shrieked bloody murder.

Amatsu looked down as well; just to see several mutilated corpses of vampires that had literally been made into Swiss-cheese. "Who the hell did this!?" Amatsu loudly questioned.

Kaori looked around, then started running down the path terrified.

"Kaori!" Amatsu yelled, running after her.

Celes jumped into the street, frustrated and angry. "Dam, I lost Snake…where'd he go?!" Celes thought aloud. As she walked forward, Celes saw a large three story complex with a noticeable entrance.

Celes knelt on the ground and began to sniff the air, "…No trace of him anywhere," Celes said frustrated.

Celes then looked to her right and saw Rain and Spirit emerge from the forest. "Where's Snake!?" Celes snapped, looking at both Rain and Spirit.

_Celes seems a bit on edge…I wonder why? _Rain thought, while he stepped forward saying, "I'm not sure commander…but he's managed to take out most of the vampires."

Suddenly, the body a male vampire with a uzi-9mm fell from the roof and fell on the ground in front of them.

Rain looked down at the body, smiling, and thinking, _Snake really has finished them off…at least on the exterior. _

Then all of the soldiers looked up to see Snake throwing a rope down from the roof. Snake then jumped down, holding the rope and landed softly on the ground.

"The area's secure…" Snake coldly said, while pulling another cigarette out, putting it in his mouth. Then Snake pulled out a silenced socom-45 pistol out and shot a falling vampire in the head.

Rain watched the vampires brains fly, and then looked back up at Snake thinking, _Hmm, he gets the job done fast and efficiently._

Celes looked at the dead vampire on the ground angrily, then at Snake, her eyes slightly flickered red, "What in God's name do you think you are doing!? You're disobeying all orders…and not even give-"

Snake glared at her and interrupted, "Your order's are flawed and told to you by fascist dictators…I have already done your job faster and more efficiently than you…"

Rain shook his head thinking, _Is he right? Could be?_

Snake then took a deep breath and lit his cigarette. "I'm here so there can be no casualties…and that's my own order…not yours…not _theirs_…_**mine**_."

Snake said harshly and coldly as he smoked his cigarette.

Celes glared at Snake and said, "That's my job…I'm here to make sure that these kids don't get themselves killed during their training here…and you're getting in the way of my job doing tha-"

Snake glared at her again, "What about Andrew?" Snake interrupted harshly and coldly while exhaling cigarette smoke.

_Hmm, he's also well informed… just like the perfect soldier. _Rain thought, but he just closed his eyes and remained silent, letting nature take its natural course.

Spirit looked around confused, "Who's Andrew?"

Celes glared at Snake and yelled, "Shut up! That wasn't my fault…Seth failed his duty-"

Snake shook his head and interrupted again, "You could have prevented the outcome, you could have done something different than let him die…you boy was inexperienced and gung ho, you should have-"

Celes looked at Snake angrily, before striking him across the face. Rain sighed, thinking, _Uh oh, I know this is going to get out of hand. _Snake stumbled back for a second grunting but stayed his ground, looking back at Celes.

Celes stood somewhat far away from Snake, with her assault rifle pointed at him, yelling, "Where did you get all of this information…who are your sources!?"

Snake looked at Celes, chuckling, "Yes, I'm totally inclined to tell everything to the bitch who slapped me and is pointing a gun at me."

Celes then aimed her pistol and shot snake in the shoulder.

Snake grunted and immediately shot Celes in the shoulder back with his customized gun.

_Shit, there better not be a gun fight right here before the infiltration…it'll be useless. _Rain thought, before he stepped forward and put his hand on Celes's uninjured shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Celes looked at Rain over her shoulder, but her eyes were different, still blue, but darkened, "Get off of me Rain…"

Snake wiped his shoulder, while saying, "Really, all of you are puppets of the government?" Snake then quickly started applying disinfectant on his shoulder wound.

"I try and help you all…and you want to help the crazy woman who shot me first."

Snake added taking another puff of his cigarette.

_Puppets of the government…what? I'm not a puppet, am I? _Rain thought, looking around confused.

Spirit looked at Celes, and angrily said, "What in the hell is wrong with you Celes…a little trigger happy today? Jeez, that could get you in a lot of trouble with the S.I.D.O. head board…damn it."

Then Spirit turned to Snake and took out a roll of gauze s from her first aid kit, then she started rolling it around Snake's arm, saying, "So, how did you get all of the information on us?"

Snake sighed and said "I don't have information on all of you…your group S.I.D.O, is actually involved with the United States government, and they, foolishly I might add, gave me all the information on Seth, Rain, Amatsu, Kaori and…" He said then looking over at Celes. "-Celes…" Snake said, glaring at Celes from afar.

Then Spirit looked at Snake smirking, "But nothing on 'CODENAME: SPIRIT' huh?"

Snake glared at Spirit and made her stop bandaging his arm. "That's all they have…the code name." Snake said, and then looked back at Celes. "Is she like this all the time? Or is she just…you know…PMS-ing or something?" Snake said without looking at Spirit.

Spirit sighed and said, "Let's just say…the blue eyed one has way more issues in general than the red eyed…I don't know exactly what all of these issues are…but she is a good commander in general."

Snake took another puff of his cigarette, and then walked back over to Celes. He then put his arm on the shoulder he shot and looked in Celes's eyes. "What's your issue with me?" Snake said seriously and angrily to Celes.

Rain looked at Snake, and then back at Celes, thinking, _Uh oh…here it comes again. _

Celes glared at him and said, "One small factor is the fact that you know almost my entire past…which I don't like many people to know. You act like you can come into my squad and just kill off all of the enemies…not even giving them a chance to train…and that gets in the way of my job. And I guess the major factor …is your attitude…"

Snake took a deep puff from his cigarette, then threw the butt away and put his hand back on her shoulder. "First of all…you should be glad that you even have a past Celes." Snake seriously said to Celes. "Second," Snake said grabbing for another cigarette, but he was out. "Second, I'm not a part of your squad and I'm not going to give your 'squad' a chance to die when I can put my life on the line." Snake then cracked his neck, not breaking eye contact with Celes. "And third, my attitude is my attitude, get used to it, because it's not changing." Snake said, then glaring at her. "Also, if you have a problem with me…settle it in hand to hand, not with gunfire your crazy fucking sprite." Snake added before walking over to the wall and leaning against it.

Rain sighed, thinking, _Good…let's leave it at that. _

Celes grunted, looking away from Snake, "Whatever…I'm usually just a little cranky when I wake up."

Snake then chuckled and glared at her with a fake smile, "Yes, I always shoot people when I'm cranky…" Snake said sarcastically. "Fuck you." Snake said angrily, harshly, coldly, but seriously to Celes.

Rain looked at Snake, then at Celes, _Alright…here it goes again. _Rain thought, smiling looking at Celes smiling at Snake.

"I'm sorry I shot you…there…what else do you want me to do?" Celes said looking at Snake with a particular smirk.

"I want you to wipe your smirk off that face before I make it come off." Snake said with a cold glare.

Celes kept glaring at Snake, till suddenly someone shrieked and started running towards their direction. Rain looked over to see Kaori running towards them, afraid, and out of control.

_What in god's name happened to her? _Rain thought.

Snake ignored her and still looked at the now not smiling Celes. Snake then began to walk over to Kaori who was crying and rambling incoherently. Snake then slapped Kaori hard, making she fell to the ground. "God, I've become a daycare clerk…" Snake said with disgust, walking back to wall he was leaning against, as Kaori got up.

Rain chuckled thinking, _Hey, it worked. _

Celes walked past Rain saying, "That's part of our job description…" Celes then smiled at Snake, "…but don't worry…its only temporary for you."

Suddenly an unknown soldier started running towards them in the brush. _Amatsu… the slowest of the pack…_Rain thought.

Then Snake stepped forward saying, "I thought I told you to stop it with that stupid smile Celes." Snake said angrily, "There's nothing to smile about here." He said to her sternly.

Rain shook his head, tiring of the argument, _Why are you persisting in such a pointless matter Celes? There's no point. _

Suddenly Amatsu emerged out from the forest brush, and ran towards the rest of the group. "Kaori…are you alright?" He said looking down at her worried.

…_Uh, no…_

Kaori looked up at Amatsu and nodded, obviously with reassurance.

Celes smiled while looking back at the rest of the group, "Alright everyone…stay close while we enter the actual nest." Celes then turned to Snake and boldly said, "Let them get a chance to kill a few of them…it's their training…and my job…so don't get in the way of either of it!"

Celes then stopped smiling, while she could hear Snake's thoughts: _…The stuffing bitch…trying to help train child soldiers to fight wars for people…she can do what she wants now…I don't care…but I do want to leave the cunt on a bad note._ Snake thought looking at Celes with disgust.

Snake then began to walk away, down the road from where they came. Snake stopped with his back to the group, he then turned his head around so he was looking at Celes "Do what you want; I just have one last word for you Celes." Snake said to her.

…_Oh, god. What next? _Rain thought.

Everyone looked at Snake very curiously, anticipating what was to come.

Snake then began to walk again, not looking back at everyone. "Ryu." Snake said loudly.

Rain looked confused as he thought, _Ryu…where have I heard that before. _

Immediately Celes ran at Snake with 'godlike' speed, catching him, and roughly turned him around, yelling, "What do you know about him!?"

Snake glared at Celes and remained silent for a moment, "I might be more inclined to talk if you weren't such a bitch." Snake said calmly and seriously, then smirking at her.

Rain looked at Celes, and thought, _This is the most desperate I've ever seen her…who is this 'Ryu'? _

Celes looked at Snake, somewhat desperate and worried, then she turned back to the rest of the soldiers and yelled, "Take a short break!"

…_Damn, now I can't hear what's going on…_Rain thought, walking away into the military complex yard with everyone else, giving Celes and Snake privacy.

Celes and Snake then began to walk away again, but Celes tightly grabbed him with one hand, "Why did you…say it? Ryu…what do you know about him…is he alive? Please…I have to know."

Snake looked at her hand, and then looked back at her, "Get your hand off of me." Snake said seriously and angrily but with a calm, stern face.

Celes let go of Snake immediately, her personality had shifted, she was now more desperate, and thus brought out a much more nicer vibrant side, even her eyes started glowing a more vibrant blue. "Sorry…but please…I haven't heard of him for millenniums …I have to know something."

Snake sighed while glaring at her, "I come here to help, and from the beginning of when I met you miss 'blue-eyes' you have been the wake up bitch of the day…" He then rolled his eyes and looked at the gunshot wound still in his shoulder. "You have been more of a bitch than those vampires I killed for _**you**_." He said, then looking back at her eyes. "Give me one, **single**, good reason that I should say anything more." Snake said frustrated with her.

Celes looked at him saddened, and then down at the ground, clenching her fist. "Y-You're right…I've given you nothing but grief this whole time...and I really don't deserve to hear further. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Celes boldly said, holding back tears.

Snake then chuckled slightly and looked at her partially amazed, "I'm glad that you're being honest." Snake replied to her, then turning and walking away.

Celes stood there shaking, watching Snake start to walk away, and then began trembling. "_This may be your only chance…you better take it!" _Celes heard the 'red eyed' Celes say.

Celes then bolted after Snake, partially crying, and yelling, "Snake! Wait, please…I'll do anything just to hear something about Ryu…I'll earn it if I have to…please!"

Snake then turned around, looking at her, suspicious and confused.

Celes caught up to him and then fell on the ground crying, "Please…I'll do anything…" She said looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

Snake looked at her, his face filled with pity. "Please…" Celes repeated looking at him, tears streaming.

Snake pulled out a handkerchief and then handed it, delicately, to Celes.

Celes sniffed for a second but hesitantly grabbed the handkerchief.

"Let's talk." Snake said casually to her as she wiped her tears off her face.

Snake and Celes sat outside of the entrance together as Rain, Spirit, Kaori, and Amatsu talked to each other near an abandoned military shed. They both sat down on a small stone wall, alone.

"Please, what have you heard about Ryu?" Celes begged with a friendly tone, her eyes obviously said that she was desperate.

Snake sighed looking around. "Well, I know that I wasn't told everything," he then linked eyes with Celes, "but I'll tell you what I know." Snake added folding his arms.

Celes scooted closer to Snake, listening in and looking at him like an eager dog.

Snake looked at her and refrained from laughing as he shook his head. "Well… hat I was told," Snake began, then looking at her. "Is that there is a person who has a connection to Ryu on earth…" Snake then immediately shook his head, "I don't know what connection, I don't know who the person is, but I do know they are in the United States…"

Snake then looked back at Celes and sighed. "…And I know that that person has a strong connection to Ryu." Snake said, reaching for a cigarette, but realizing that he was out again. Snake then grunted with a glare at the table. Snake then sighed and looked back at Celes, "That's all."

Celes looked down, somewhat disappointed, but then she looked back at Snake with a desperate smile, "So…he's alive…right?"

Snake sighed with frustration, "They said that he's not in America, they think…but sure, I think he's alive…" Snake said then looking up at the ceiling, "If not in this plane…than he's as alive as he can get…" Snake added as he thought …Jeez_, does this Ryu guy even exist? I mean, if he is…If I were him…he's probably not here._ Snake thought then looking back at Celes.

Celes sighed, and then said, "Well…it's good to know that he's still around… now…would you please do me one more favor?"

Snake glared at her and then sighed, "I'll give your boy-toys a chance to 'train' as you say." Snake said frustrated. "But I'll have no part in it." Snake added with his arms folded.

Celes smiled, and then took a deep breath, "Thank you…but one question…about one of my soldiers; Rain." Snake then reached for his smokes again, but then grunted angrily.

Celes sighed, and then continued, "I just wanted to ask…does he strike you as strange…or different, in any way? Or does he seem like completely normal soldier?"

Snake then laughed at her, "The woman, who's so post to be millions of billions of years old, is asking '_me_' if someone is normal?!" Snake said astounded. "Dam…" He added, still laughing. Snake then looked at her seriously, but with a smirk still sneaking its way in there. "But yes…that boy does seem…strange…" Snake said harshly, the smirk now gone.

Celes sighed, and then stood up, "And I can't even put my finger on what is… that's why I've been asking around about him." Celes said.

Snake then stood up and said, "Rain and Spirit…they're not completely human… well neither am I though... technically." Snake concluded as he started walking back down the path.

Celes looked at him partially confused, but then took one big sigh of relief, and then started walking back toward her squad.

"What do you think Celes's talking to Agent: Snake about?" Kaori asked Amatsu innocently.

All of the soldiers were grouped up outside of a small stone building, next to another stone wall that was the military bunkers perimeter.

Rain sighed, thinking, _Ah…stupid questions…. _

Amatsu then looked back at Kaori and shrugged saying, "Don't know."

Then Spirit took a step forward, slightly agitated, saying, "It's about Ryu, isn't that obvious. Whoever that is…"

Rain closed his eyes, smiling, and thinking, _Ryu…I've heard of him before…but from where? _

Kaori then sighed and muttered, "Oh."

Just then everybody looked near the bases entrance, and saw Celes walking back towards them, alone.

Rain looked at Celes, almost examining her, thinking, _She looks…sad…hmm; I wonder what they were talking about? I'll have to find out. _

As Celes neared, she put on a fake smile, and said, "Alright everyone…it's time to infiltrate the underground nest-"

Just then Spirit stepped forward and boldly asked, "Hey, what was that talk with Snake about? I mean…it took so long."

Celes swallowed, and glared at Spirit, but something in Celes eyes told her that she had been hurt.

Rain looked at Celes, but remained silent, he just thought, _God, that talk about Ryu…really got to her. _

Celes then glanced at Rain, before she turned around and weakly said, "It's none of your concern…now, let's get to the nest… everyone follow me."

Rain looked away from turning Celes, just after she glanced at him, and he thought, _She knew what I was thinking…what I am thinking…I almost forgot…damn it! _

Then all of the soldiers started following Celes, away from the stone building, and near a small wooden shed that was isolated from the rest of the buildings.

As Celes opened the wooden shed door, it turned out that there was a small stone case of stairs that led down, underground. Rain looked down the dark step way, last in line once again, thinking, _This is it…this is where the fun starts…better make sure that I'm ready for everything. _

Everyone remained silent as they walked down the dark and narrow stone path that seemed to spiral downwards. Only footsteps could be heard in the darkness, as she all walked quickly in a line.

Rain constantly watched his back, not knowing what to expect, but he kept eagerly thinking, _Can't wait till we find all of them…and kill them._

Suddenly Celes halted in the line, and everyone else stopped behind her. "They're up ahead…a lot of them." Celes whispered behind her, to the rest of the squad.

Rain squinted his eyes, thinking, _Well, I know that I'll get my chance here, but when? _

Celes then slowly and quietly started walking further down the path, towards a distant light.

Rain gripped his MP5 tightly, walking further down, until the light suddenly became visible.

Suddenly all of the soldiers stopped in a large cave at the bottom of the path, that was fully lighten up by candles. The cave itself was empty; there was only one path at end of the caves back wall.

Rain looked down the cave, towards the path, thinking, _Lazarus has to be down there…I can almost feel it. _

Celes then looked back towards the rest of the group, ordering, "Alright everyone… this may be more dangerous than most of you can handle…so if I give the order to withdraw…then withdraw no matter what."

The rest of the squad looked at each other confused, but Rain just thought, _Hmm, I can't give this opportunity up…no matter what. _

Celes continued further down the cave, towards the dark and narrow dirt tunnel, that was another path, to yet another section of the cave. As everyone entered the narrow dark tunnel in the cave, they could all hear the faint voices of a group of vampires.

Rain took a deep breath thinking, _Alright, this is it… nobody better mess up. _

Celes pulled out her large handgun, still walking down the narrow cave, towards the vampires, and towards more light. As soon as Celes entered the next section of the cave, she immediately shot two vampires, the were leaning up against the cave walls talking to each other, totally caught off guard.

Rain smiled at Celes thinking, _Hmm, I like her style. _

As soon as Celes shot the two vampires, more started emerging out of a variety of paths in that one large cave room. They were both male vampires dressed in all black, gritting their teeth, showing their fangs.

Immediately, without orders, Rain opened fire on the vampires with his MP5, thinking, _Either kill, or be killed. There's no other option…. _After Rain started firing, so did the rest of the group, plugging the vampires with a hurl of bullets.

As soon as the other two vampires fell, Celes looked back towards the rest of the group, saying, "Alright everybody…this is it…make sure you're prepared for the unexpected."

Rain smiled, thinking, _I'm always prepared…for anything. _Soon after, Celes started leading the group further down into the cave, towards the unexpectedness of the darkness.

After they ventured down deeper within the cave, Celes holstered her handgun, and immediately pulled out her rifle. "There is a large group of them ahead…get ready." Celes uttered in the front of the line.

Rain reloaded his MP5, thinking, _Time for the real thing…. _

Suddenly Celes entered yet another dark section of the dirt cave, and opened fire on another group of vampires. Rain, Spirit, Amatsu, and Kaori joined in on the shooting. They each had their own type of gun, blasting away at the hoard of vampires, never faltering as they continued shooting. Rain watched the vampires, both male and female, scream in pain and agony, as they continued to get penetrated by the bullets.

Rain squinted his eyes, watching the vampires slowly and painfully die, thinking, _This is protecting the world…isn't it? _As the large group of vampires started falling one by one, Rain noticed that this section of the cave was blocked off, and their squad stood at the only entrance and exit of this particular section of the cave. Rain smiled thinking, _Now they have no way out…they're as good as dead. _

Not one soldier stopped firing until every single vampire laid on the ground, either dead, or in a great amount of pain. After the firing ceased, all of the soldiers, except for Celes, Rain, and Spirit stood in shock and awe, at the massacre that they had created.

After all of the soldiers reloaded their guns in silence, the only noise that could be heard, with the harsh breathing and whimpering of a male vampire. Everyone in the squad glanced over at the injured, but still alive vampire, but only Rain walked over to it.

Rain smiled down at the vampire, thinking, _Now, time to get some real answers. _Rain then knelt down next to the vampire, grabbed it by its collar, and roughly pulled it up to him. "Lazarus…where is he!?" Rain yelled in the vampires face, his voice was rough and cold.

The vampire looked down towards the ground, ashamed and still in pain, and then spit in Rain's face.

Rain pulled out a handkerchief out from his back pocket, and then wiped his face off. Then Rain squinted his eyes, glaring at the vampire, and then thought, _So…the bastard is trying to die with pride…alright…I let him have it. _Rain clenched his fist, and then struck the vampire hard down across the face. Rain's fist slightly hurt after he punched the vampire, but the vampire was hurting more. Rain then shook the vampire harder, yelling, "Where is he!?"

The vampire looked down again; his eyes were full of fear and shame.

Rain glared at the vampire, and thought, _He's hiding something…he knows about Lazarus. _

Then Rain stood up, looking down at the injured vampire, smiling. "Alright…we'll play it your game." Rain menacingly said to the vampire. Rain then quickly drew his .45 handgun, and shot the vampire in the chest.

Celes remained still, but Spirit, Amatsu, and Kaori looked at Rain shocked, and stood there silent.

Rain then took a deep breath, thinking, _Damn…still didn't do much. _

The vampire was partially stunned by this, but it still didn't affect him so much.

Rain then coldly said, "One more chance… tell me…or I'll kill you personally."

The vampire then chuckled on the ground, and then he weakly said, "Killing me would solve nothing…all that would happen is that you would know nothing…and I would be the winner…you weak mortal"

Rain then sighed, thinking, _Alright…I'm done messing with him. _Rain then pulled back his leg, and kicked the vampire in the abdomen and hard as he could. The vampire seemed to spurt out a bit of blood, writhing in pain on the ground. Then Rain thought, _Weak huh…alright… I'll show you how weak we humans can be!_ Rain then started to stomp and kick the vampire more and more.

The vampire laughed a menacing laugh, spurting blood out as he did so, until he was nothing but a bloody batch of pulp and bones on the dirt ground.

After all was done, Rain stood there panting, sweating, and tired from the 'interrogation'. He just looked down at the pulp thinking, _I did this…he was just talking a few minutes ago…and now…I did this to him. _

Spirit, Amatsu, and Kaori all stood there silent with the same expression, shocked, amazed, scared, and suspicious.

Celes was the only one to walk to the panting Rain and say, "Alright Rain…all is done here…let's move on."

Rain looked at Celes and thought; _By the look on her face…she's seen worse, _but then he said, "Yeah...let's."

As Rain and Celes turned towards the direction going farther down into the cave, Spirit suddenly stepped forward, still shocked, almost, "What the hell Rain!?"

Then Celes turned around, and Rain looked over his shoulder to see Spirit standing in front of Amatsu and Kaori.

Rain sighed, looking at Spirit, thinking, _I'm doing my job, _then Rain said, "What do you mean?"

Spirit then stepped forward, somewhat angry, yelling, "You just beat some random vampire into a bloody pulp! What do you mean, what do I mean!?"

Suddenly all of the soldiers started to hear footsteps coming from the direction that they had come from.

Rain turned around, thinking, _Now who the hell is that? _

All of them, except for Celes aimed their guns towards the sound of footsteps.

Then, Snake came out from around the dirt corner of the tunnel, lighting a cigarette. Snake glared directly towards Rain, but then looked down and coldly said, "That was a poor interrogation you did Rain."

Celes smiled, but remained silent and still. As Spirit, Amatsu, and Kaori lowered their guns, somewhat relieved.

Rain looked towards Snake, somewhat caught off guard, thinking, _He's been following us this whole time! _ But then he shrugged and sarcastically said, "Sorry…I'm still new at this kind of thing."

Snake then turned and started walking over towards Celes, saying, "Is this what you're trying to _teach_ them?"

Rain then looked over towards Snake, thinking, _What's his problem…we're only killing demonic creatures…there's nothing wrong with that._

Celes then shrugged, saying, "Yes actually…I'm sorry if you have a problem with that."

Snake then looked at Celes with a straight face, but coldly and seriously said, "I do have a problem with that actually."

Rain closed his eyes, thinking, _But Why?_

Celes then sighed, shaking her head, saying, "Well there's nothing I can do about it, nor you...now, we're getting back to the mission."

Snake then glared at Celes, and tossed Rain a single cigarette, as well as a book of matches. Rain looked at the cigarette and matches in his hand thinking, _I haven't smoked a cigarette in months…why not now? _

Celes then glared at Rain and then looked at Spirit, Amatsu, and Kaori, then she said, "Come on you guys."

Snake then threw the butt of his cigarette at Celes, while turning around, and walking out of the cave.

Celes then turned to Rain with the cigarette in his hand, and she sternly said, "Drop it Rain…you know you're underage."

Rain then took a deep breath, thinking, _God damn it…well, I guess they must obey some laws, _and then Rain dropped the cigarette on the ground, frowning as he did so.

After that, Celes, Spirit, Amatsu, Kaori, and Rain walked further down into the darkness of the cave.

As all of the soldiers entered the deepest, darkest, and most unpredictable part of the cave, they all kept held of their guns tight, and finger ready on the trigger.

Rain kept walking forward, still thinking about Snake, _He was upset because we were soldiers… child soldiers… but we're fighting for an important…ignored cause…it has to be done by somebody. _

Everyone else continued further, all of them silent, ready for the unexpected.

Yet as Celes turned the corner, she could see another lone vampire, but this one was different. This vampire was much older and experienced than any other vampire in the cave, he was tall, with almost grayish-brown skin, long shiny white hair, glowing serpent-like blood red eyes, and unrealistically long fangs and claws. His eyes were the most noticeable part of his body, they were serpent like blood red eyes, that glowed as they looked around.

Rain looked at it as it sat an a makeshift throne out of the tone cobble, slightly shocked and thinking, _Is this Lazarus… he's a lot different than I had expected. _

The vampire then smiled down at the soldiers, licking his lips and smiling.

Celes then turned around, towards the rest of the squad, harshly ordering, "Alright everyone, get out of here now! He'll tear anyone of you to shreds in seconds if given the chance."

Spirit nodded, then turned around, followed by Amatsu and Kaori, but Rain remained still.

Rain just gripped his MP5 tighter, glaring at Lazarus, thinking, _I didn't head all the way down here…just to turn back at the sight of my prey. _

Lazarus then looked directly at Rain, chuckling, and with a demonic voice saying, "Come get your prey then."

Rain then looked at Lazarus, surprised, thinking, _He can read minds too!_

Celes drew her rainbow-colored sword and then looked back to see that Rain was the only one left in this particular section of the cave. "Get out of here Rain! That is an order!" Celes yelled, glared at Rain.

Rain plainly looked back at her thinking, _If I can defeat Lazarus…then I'll be rewarded…rather than punished. _

Celes then angrily looked back at Rain, yelling, "You can't defeat him…you'll die in a second."

Lazarus then let out a slight chuckle, and then burst into a cloud of mist, disappearing.

Celes looked back at Rain, and harshly yelled, "Run!"

But it was too late… Lazarus reformed in back of Rain, and lifted him up in a headlock from behind.

Rain struggled, but it was useless, he could only think, _Damn it! I'm so stupid…I should of just listened to Celes. _

Lazarus then gripped him tighter, chuckling as he said, "Your prey isn't so easy… is it boy?"

Rain kept struggling, out of breath, thinking, _Damn it…I was too ignorant…to naïve…and now I'm going to die for it. _

Celes glared at Lazarus, with her sword pointed at him, but she remained silent and still.

Lazarus then looked at Celes and said, "That's right…move from that spot…and I'll rip his flesh in half."

Celes glared at him, but she still remained still and silent.

Lazarus then let out a slight chuckle and said, "Good girl." He then lifted Rain's neck closer to his mouth, showing his fangs as he grinned, then he said, "I could use a feeding right about now…too bad for you boy"

Rain then struggled harsher, rougher, but it was of no use. Rain's mind just kept racing, _Fuck…this is it… this is how I'm going to die...I should of just followed orders. _

Suddenly three shots burst out, hitting Lazarus in the side of his shoulder, making three bullet holes in the side of Lazarus's arm. He dropped Rain in pain and shock, immediately looking at his arm, and then turning around and glaring at Snake.

Rain immediately got up, drew his .45, and aimed it at Lazarus's face, thinking, _Thank you Snake…I owe you my life. _

Immediately Snake looked at Rain sternly, while aiming his customized gun at Lazarus, "Idiot," he menacingly grunted at Rain.

Rain just kept aiming at Lazarus, thinking, _I know I was…but this isn't the time. _

Immediately Celes then jumped up as Lazarus was turning around, and sliced her sword down upon Lazarus's skull. This knocked him back, and he held his head in pain.

Rain and Snake immediately then started shooting at Lazarus's face, never stopping.

Rain then reloaded his gun, thinking, _Jeez…this vampire just won't go down. _

As Rain and Snake kept shooting at the vampire, Celes never stopped slashing at Lazarus. Her sword strikes were lightning fast, accurate, and very effective.

Lazarus kept getting stunned by all of the sword strikes and gunshots, but he was still managing he swing his massive claws wildly around.

As Rain kept shooting, his eyes glanced towards Celes's remarkable sword skills, thinking, _Jeez…she really has fought with a sword for millenniums._

Lazarus kept clawing randomly around, but Celes managed to block all of the claw attempts.

Snake reloaded his gun, and dodged Lazarus as he pounced at him. Snaked rolled and skidded on the floor while cocking his gun and firing more at Lazarus. Snake got up and maneuvered around the cave, then stopped at a spot and repetitively shot at him. The bullet's eventually began bouncing away from Lazarus…then repelling them back at Snake. He immediately rolled but was shot in the side, merely grunting upon impact.

Rain reloaded, maneuvered around Lazarus, and kept shooting at him. He smiled and thought, _He's getting weaker…we almost have him. _But eventually Rain moved within Lazarus's range, and Lazarus merely smacked Rain across the cave's far wall.

Rain's body slammed against the wall with a great amount of force, and then he hit the ground. Then…everything went black.

Rain opened his eyes to find himself in a white room, in a firm uncomfortable bed, full of confusion and pain. He found himself bandaged up in white cloth and gauze, in various locations on his body that were still in pain. Rain looked around the room; there was a window in this one, letting the sun shine in. He sighed thinking, _Damn…what happened…where am I?_

Rain sat in the bed, unable to move, bandaged up, and almost restrained to the bed. Rain smiled, looking at the restraints, thinking, _Smart…Celes probably ordered it. _

Then all of a sudden, the only door opened, and an unknown woman entered. This woman was young too, almost Rain's age, if not just a little older. The girl was wearing a typical nurse's outfit. She had somewhat short hazel brown color hair, and blue eyes.

Rain examined her as she was walking in with a clip board, thinking, _Damn…are all of the people here kids…oh well, I wonder who she is. _Rain then looked up at her and boldly said, "Who are you?"

The woman looked back at Rain, her eyes were also tainted…she had seen a lot at such a young age. "My name is Amelia…Amelia Arcia…I am a S.I.D.O. battlefield medic…I've been taking care of you since I arrived at the scene."

Rain looked at her suspiciously, thinking, _Why haven't I heard or seen her since now then? _Rain then sternly said, "Why haven't I met you since now then?"

Amelia chuckled and apologetically said, "Sorry…but I've actually been on my only vacation in years…visiting my father in the S.I.D.O. HQ."

Rain sighed, thinking, _What's wrong with you!? Trust her…she's trying to help you. _Rain then took a deep breath and said, "Oh…well, thank you for taking care of me."

Amelia looked back at Rain and smiled, "No, problem."

Suddenly the door opened again, and Rain's eyes immediately shifted towards it once again.

Yet only Celes walked through the door, dressed in another, more formal, S.I.D.O. uniform. The uniform of the High-Ranking Superior Officers consisted of a light black armor with a tint of blue that covered the entire torso, a dark blue mini-skirt appeared below, and a metal shoulder plate with certain markings covered Celes's left shoulder.

Rain examined Celes thinking, _She looks good even in a uniform. _

Then Celes walked up to Rain, somewhat worried, saying, "Rain…are you alright?"

Rain nodded, saying, "Yeah…it's nothing…I don't think I broke anything."

Amelia then looked at her clipboard and said, "He's only sustained a few muscle strains, cuts, and bruises. But it's my advice that he still rests a few days."

Rain looked up at Amelia, sighing and thinking, _Damn…this is going to get in the way of my training. _

Celes nodded and said, "I agree…but Rain…" Rain then looked up towards Celes as she continued, "You showed remarkable abilities last night, starting from before any other soldier woke up, till dawn…I've never seen such determination in a soldier."

Rain looked up at Celes and smiled, thinking, _She's the only one who's really noticed as well…though…it all started with the 'red eyed' Celes. _Rain then nodded and said, "Thank you."

Celes smiled, and then said, "It's in my opinion that you, as well as the other soldiers graduate somewhat earlier than planned. I believe that it will be in the better interest of S.I.D.O. if you and everyone else start out as Elites early…working with the regular soldiers."

Rain shook his head in shock, thinking, _Really? Ha…my plans coming together faster than I previously thought. _

Then Celes stood up and said, "Graduation's soon…so get your rest."

_Two Weeks Later…_

"I, Seth A. Rhine, appoint you Rain Yatoni, Amatsu Hirogashi, Kaori Tenshii, and Spirit, permanent Elite officers of this sector of S.I.D.O." Seth said, standing with Celes in front of all his new soldiers in the training facility, after their hard amount of training.

All of the soldiers stood in one of the huge training facilities of S.I.D.O. in black S.I.D.O. uniforms that were already battle-ready.

Rain smiled, as Seth put his patch on, thinking, _I've finally finished the easiest part…training…now, I'm ready for the actual thing. _

Seth then continued as he put the 'Elite' patch on the rest of the soldiers, "You've all come a long way…and I know that you are all ready to take up this responsibility. I've given all of you the most intense training that would perfectly suit you for this job…all of the other soldier that you are going to command have just gone through the basics…I gave you guys expert-like training, to make sure that you would be ready for anything."

Rain then smiled, thinking, _We get to command our own soldiers… this is too perfect. _

Seth then finished putting on the rest of the patch's and stood back, then he continued, "Each of you are talented in your own way…and it was exactly what I was looking for…now…I want all of you to enjoy your new positions here."

Rain kept smiling, looking directly at Seth, thinking, _Oh, I will. _

Then Seth said, "As you are still minors attending here thought…you will still have to obey the regular law…and that still includes getting an education."

Every soldier sighed, and Rain thought, _School…damn it! _

Then Seth concluded, "Well, you're done with training…now it's time to enjoy your time here…and that includes the S.I.D.O. formal dance that's coming up in a few months… just so you all know early. Well…that concludes your lesson for today…and remember… school starts next week…even for you Spirit."

Rain then looked down, thinking, _School…Formal Dance… Damn it! Oh well…I'll only be a minor for a few more months. _

As all of the other soldiers started walking out of the room, Rain knew that he was different from the rest. He was far more experienced…as well as just plain different that the rest of them…he looked onwards…towards a different future… with the eyes of a soldier.

The pieces have been set, although, only time can tell what the outcome beholds. Friends have been made, as well as enemies. Many path's are available to Rain Yatoni, although nothing is still certain. Time keeps moving, yet the course of the future is unknown to all. Only time will tell all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes of a Soldier**

Only time will tell all. For nothing is certain, except death itself. Rain Yatoni is growing into the soldier he wants to become, although he is still unsure of what he should be fighting for. Path's become intertwined, whether they hold, is up to the beholder. A long road lies ahead, with nobody willing to travel it.

_Six Months Later… _

Rain yawned, sitting the second-most black row of his classroom, listening to Seth teach them something about 'War-Fare Technology Basics', though it seemed that everyone else in the class was more interested than Rain was.

Rain just sat there, and thought, _God, I'm bored. I wish these classes didn't have to last this long…._ Rain sat in the back, rightmost side of the classroom, right next to the window.

The moon was only half full, another week till Celes changed. Yet the moon still glowed brightly in the night sky.

Amatsu and Kaori sat next to each other, and the far left side of the classroom near the blank white wall.

Spirit merely sat in the furthest back seat, towards the right, but not right behind Rain.

Rain yawned again, thinking, _I like it better when Celes teaches the classes. _Rain then looked out the window, watching the glowing full moon in the background of the dark and starry night.

As Seth concluded his speech, he then stood up straight, and loudly orders, "Alright soldiers…listen up!"

Everyone in the room's attention immediately went straight to Seth, standing up in the front of the classroom, examining everyone.

Rain just looked at Seth straight in the eyes, thinking, _What is it this time…an surprise mission or something again. _

Seth then cleared his throat as he continued, "We'll be having our annual S.I.D.O. formal in four days…for those of you that are new…The S.I.D.O. formal comes once a year, and it's basically a get together of all sectors of S.I.D.O. across the nation…in one big get together. So…we'll have your suits and dresses measured in order for the event…and just make sure that you give a good impression to the S.I.D.O. international head board that will be attending…it means a lot to me…and even more to you."

Seth concluded, Rain then sighed and thought, _Damn…I knew that this would happen eventually…oh well…just get it over with. _

Seth then cleared his throat, and sternly announced, "All right…you all are dismissed…I'll see you on the morrow."

Rain then got up, picking up his bag with one shoulder strap, and then started walking out of the room thinking, _Jeez…that class seemed to last forever. _

As Rain headed towards the door, he suddenly heard Spirit behind him say, "Hey Rain."

Rain then turned around to see Spirit standing with Amatsu and Kaori, still in the classroom. All he could think was, _What do they want? _but what came out was, "What?"

Spirit then looked at Rain, somewhat embarrassed and shy, and then said, "I…was just wondering if you planned on going to the S.I.D.O. formal with anybody?"

Rain looked at Spirit, sort of caught of guard, thinking, _Why would you care anyways? _but he then said, "No…why… are you asking me?"

Spirit then looked down, blushing, and then she murmured, "Umm…may be."

Rain then sighed, then said, "Alright… we'll see." then he turned around walking out the door, thinking, _Wow… Spirit's… kinda strange. _

Spirit then sighed, walked out of the classroom with Amatsu and Kaori, and walked down the hallway in the different direction than Rain.

As Rain kept walking towards his new room, he eventually turned the corner and suddenly bumped into Celes.

Celes's vibrant blue eyes looked at him friendly, yet she somehow retained a straight face. "Watch where you're going soldier," she ordered, somewhat friendly.

Rain looked directly at Celes, sort of surprised, thinking, _Celes...this one tries to act so tough…and yet she's as peaceful as a- _

Suddenly Celes lightly punched Rain in the gut, glaring at him, and then she said, "What do you mean by that?"

Rain held his stomach in pain, even though she punched him lightly, it seemed to be like being hit with a brick. _Damn it…I keep forgetting she can read my thoughts, _Rain thought, still holding his stomach.

Celes then looked down at Rain smirking, and then she said, "Don't forget next time soldier… I may somewhat be your friend…but I'm still your commander and you have to show respect…in your words and thoughts."

Rain then looked at her somewhat scared and reclusive, and thought, _Oh god…don't think anything! Ah…I just did!_

Celes then smiled, and continued down the hall, chuckling as she walked on.

As Rain continued down the halls towards his room, he clutched his stomach with one hand, thinking, _Damn…that blue eyed Celes has a bigger bite than her bark. _Rain then turned another corner, nearing his room, when he ran into Amelia.

Amelia was walking in his direction, in her typical white nurses outfit, and with a clipboard in her hand. She then looked up to see Rain clutching his stomach, and then walked over to him worried.

Rain then sighed, thinking, _Amelia…hmm, let's see…I ate too much…heh, heh, heh. _

Amelia then looked at Rain, sort of worried, and calmly said, "Rain, are you alright?"

Rain then looked up at Amelia, and smiled, "Yeah…just ate too much."

Amelia then smiled and said, "Oh, you should know your limit next time."

Rain then smiled back at her and said, "Yeah…this'll teach me…trust me."

Amelia then closed her eyes, smiling, and saying, "That's good, well…take care of yourself Rain. I still have a lot of work to do."

Rain smiled back at her and said, "Alright, see you later Amelia," before walking farther towards his room. _Ha ha…piece of cake…but…stomach still does hurt, _Rain thought as he arrived in front of his room, he then swiped his keycard, and opened the door.

Rain then walked into the room, and took a deep breath of relief. _Another day is finally over…better get ready for another tomorrow. _Rain thought, closing the door behind him. He then stripped off most of his uniform, excluding his t-shirt and underwear, and then fell into bed.

The clock read: 06:45 when Rain looked at it, then his vision got blurring, and everything went black.

_Rain opened his eyes in his old bedroom, everything was perfectly intact, and nothing was out of the ordinary. _

_Rain sat up out of bed, awakened from the arguing of his 'parents'. He shook his head, then slowly and groggily fell out of bed, and then made his way to his old bedroom door._

_Rain slowly opened the door, and then could clearly hear his mother and father harshly talking to each other. They seemed to be trying not to wake Rain up, but that had obviously failed. _

_Rain walked out of his bedroom door, and he could hear the argument of his parents down stairs. Rain then sighed and looked down the hallway towards his parents room, and then towards the stairway._

_Rain started walking towards it when he could hear his mother Rebecca yelling, "If you're not going to be honest…then he'll grow up totally oblivious to the truth! We made an agreement Pete!" _

_Rain shook his head, then he walked near the very top of the stairway. He then crouched down at the top of the stairway, and started listening in to his parents conversation, totally unnoticed. _

"_If he knew the truth…it would ruin him." Pete, his father, said calmly. _

_His mother then sighed and said, "If you won't tell him that we're not his real parents…then I will…we already agreed we'd tell him before he's eighteen…and you know that's only months away. Why not now?" _

_Pete then sighed and said, "Fine…remind the boy of what happened to him …and we…the only people that he has…aren't even his real parents…but I won't participate in any of it." _

_Rain then shook his head in shock, his was stunned, amazed, and very confused. _

_Rain's 'fake' mother, Rebecca, then continued, "Fine…seeming how he looked up to you so… I wouldn't tell him either…but we both made an agreement." _

_His 'fake' father, Pete, then took a deep breath and said, "Fine…we'll tell him." _

Rain then suddenly awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, it was already 19:30, Seven-Thirty. He sat up, awaking from his 'flashback-dream' thinking, _That was a few days before they were killed…I wish I hadn't heard. _

Rain then sighed, stood up, and then yawned. _Who am I then… who are my real parents… and where did I come from? Why can't I remember my past!? _Rain thought, as he walked towards the bathroom. _Is this what those nightmares were about? No. _

Rain then used the bathroom, and then he walked towards his S.I.D.O. uniform that was already prepared for him, then he thought, _Damn emotions…they're gonna get in the way unless I don't let them…_

Rain then started to put on his black Kevlar uniform with various flak jackets already prepared with guns, knives, utensils, and ammunition. _My mother that I thought was my mother… and my father that I thought was my father my whole life…turned out to be complete strangers in the end. But then…who are my real parents…and why was I just abandoned, _the thoughts rushed through Rain's mind as he was getting dressed. He sighed, just finishing getting dressed, and then he headed towards the door.

_Another day…another damn day! _Rain thought, slightly agitated as he walked out the door, and headed down the long, and very complex hallway.

As Rain continued down the long journey of hallways and staircases, his thoughts were constantly on his fake parents. _Was it fate that they died days after I heard the truth…I mean…the fact that they had lied to me hardened me to their death at the time…but now…I yearn to understand the truth, _Rain thought, walking alone down the hallway. He looked down the whole time, focused, and totally distracted. _They never even got the chance to tell me…I had to find out on my own…they may never had told me, _Rain thought, holding his head as he neared his home-classroom. _Just forget about it for now…you have class…and you'll figure it out, _Rain thought confidently, as he walked into the classroom.

Only Seth, Celes, and Spirit were in the room, Amatsu or Kaori hadn't arrived yet. _Hmm, slackers… _Rain thought, noticing that Amatsu and Kaori hadn't arrived.

Celes looked directly at Rain in a very particular way, and then they locked eyes. Rain kept staring at Celes, thinking, _Does she know what's happened to me…what I'm going through…with those fake parents of mine…or did she know the whole time. _

Celes then smiled, looking at Rain, she then nodded, 'yes', but remained silent.

Rain looked down, walking in line next to Spirit, thinking, _Yes…she does know…she just let me know…damn I can still feel when she hit me…damn her!_

Spirit then looked at Rain, somewhat shy, embarrassed, and most of all, nervous. "Hey Rain…how're you today?" Spirit said, smiling friendly at Rain.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Spirit's been acting very different within the last few weeks…nicer… kinder…flirtier. And she asked me about the S.I.D.O. formal yesterday, _then Rain suddenly said, "Fine…you?"

Spirit smiled, looking back at Rain, and softly said, "I've been better…but I'm definitely doing pretty good."

Just then Amatsu and Kaori walked into the room, very close to each other. "Nice to see you two love birds tonight…get in line!" Seth sternly said as they both entered the room.

_Ha-ha…I love Seth's way of authority! _Rain thought, smiling as Amatsu and Kaori got in line.

As every soldier stood in line, everyone could tell that Seth was more stressed this particular night, than any other.

Rain looked at Seth's face, he was nervous, jittery, as well as reclusive, _He's hiding something…but what? _Rain thought, wondering what exactly was going on.

"Attention soldiers…listen up!" Seth harshly ordered, and then he continued, "Tonight isn't going to a normal night…no classes…no nothing…because of the fact that we have a very important mission."

Rain then looked in, more interested, thinking, _A very important mission… good… the last one's have been to quick and boring. _

Then Seth continued, "We have a report of some mysterious unknown power…it could be anything from what I've heard…so it's nothing to laugh at. The problem is…is that this particular report is in Peru...and there's no S.I.D.O. organization with the abilities and efficiency that we have in the area…so they've decided to sent our 'Elite Team' from this particular sector."

Rain smiled, looking directly at Seth, thinking, _Thank you…an actual mission that could be really fun…I've waited months for this. _

"The plane leaves in half an hour, so make sure that you're all ready before then." Seth concluded, turning his back, and exiting the room through the back door.

Rain took a deep breath, thinking, _Yes…we get to leave even sooner than I thought…this is going to be fun. _

Celes then stepped forward, and sternly said, "You all heard him…get everything you think you'll need and more…and then we'll all meet in the bus-port. From there, a small plane will fly us to Peru…though it'll take at least until tomorrow afternoon till we get there...so make sure to get your rest on the flight."

Rain smiled, and saluted with everyone else as Celes left through the same door as Seth, thinking, _Peru…this'll be interesting. _

Rain woke up in the airplane, with the roar of the engine, and the sun-rising straight in his face. _Damn light…now I'll never go back to sleep. _Rain thought, covering his eyes from the sun.

Rain sat next to the window, and also next to Celes in the very back row of the plane...the only other person who was awake, besides the pilot.

Spirit sat alone in the middle aisle and up a few rows from Rain. And Amatsu and Kaori sat at the front of the plane, on the furthest aisle from anybody.

Rain sighed, looking out the window, and down at the lush forests, thinking, _We must be over South America about now._

Right then Celes looked over towards Rain, and quietly said, "We are…another hour of so and we'll be in a particular destination in Peru."

Rain turned from the window, and looked at Celes looking back at him with her vibrant deep blue eyes. Rain sighed, and then said, "Another hour…damn…I won't be able to go back to sleep."

Celes then slightly chuckled and said, "Many millenniums ago…I had been so used to the customs of humans…that I almost believed that I truly was…how should I say…one of them. But after my experience in hell…and with…with…the Library; that I soon became to realized that I truly wasn't human…nor could I truly understand them…"

Rain listened to Celes talk, but he also kept thinking, _She's stuttering…it must have something to do with Ryu… and in hell. _

Celes looked up at Rain, almost glaring at him, but then she sighed and remained silent.

"Ryu…he's your lover?" Rain plainly asked.

Celes looked at Rain surprised, then she sighed, and said, "Yes…but we haven't seen each other in a long long time…but he's still around…somewhere."

Suddenly Rain and Celes started to feel the plane descending, and starting to land. Rain then looked out the window, and he could see a run-way far ahead of them. He then smiled, thinking, _Here we are...Peru…this may be a fun mission. _

The sun had already fully risen and it was a bright and clear sunny day.

Celes then yawned and said, "Well, we're here…I guess it's time to find this ruins of an old abandoned ancient town… that'll be where the reports came from."

Rain looked back at Celes smiling and thinking, _Ruins of an ancient city…hmm, this may be even more interesting than I previously thought._

Then Celes got up and shouted, "Alright everybody…wake up!"

Every soldier that was sleeping immediately and almost in a frightened way, awoke.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Yeah… it does suck to get waken up that way. _

Then Celes continued, "All right, we're here in Peru…it's time to explore till we find this ruined city…and find that unknown source of power."

Rain then stood up next to Celes, they started towards the front of the plane, as everybody else groggily stood up. Rain looked back at everyone and thought, _They really need to act faster if they truly want to survive in this world._

As Celes opened the plane door hatch, a sliding case of stairs dropped downwards, towards the ground, acting as a ramp. Rain watched this happen, and thought, _That's handy…plus this plane is pretty small. _

Then everybody walked down the ramp, off of the plane, then the bus-driver, who apparently was the pilot, pulled up the ramp, and then the plane started to fly off.

They all seemed to land in some random and barren grassland, with no hills, or any distinguishable traces of a ruined city. All that was nearby was a dirt trail, that acted as the run way. And all that could be seen in the distance were forests, with mountains in the background.

_Where exactly are we though? _Rain thought, looking around.

Celes then stepped forward and announced, "Alright everybody, we travel together… always. The city ruins in north a bit south-west of here, but it won't take long."

Rain smiled, thinking, _Alright…be prepared for anything. _

Then Celes started walking towards the distant forests and mountains, and everybody else followed.

_Who am I…what exactly am I…If everything I thought was a lie…then so much more could be too. _Rain thought, as he silently walked with the others.

Suddenly Spirit started walking next to Rain, then she turned to him and friendly said, "So how are you doing Rain?"

Rain looked over at Spirit, almost stunned to see her walking and talking with him, all he could think was, _She's been a lot friendlier to me in the last few weeks than any other time…is it her…or me? _"I'm alright…I guess a little exited for this mission…but I'm doing fine." Rain said nonchalantly walking next to Spirit.

Rain and Spirit could also hear Celes talking to Amatsu and Kaori in front of them about the importance of keeping a strong will constantly.

All Rain could think was, _Spirit… she's... beautiful._

"That's good…and yeah, I've never been sent out on a S.I.D.O. mission out of the country…so this is a new experience for me too." Spirit friendly said, walking next to Rain with her hands in her pockets.

Rain then smiled, looking down, thinking, _Spirit… she… she's attracted to me. _

Celes then glanced over her shoulder, towards Rain and Spirit walking together.

Rain met eyes with Celes, and then he thought, _Does Celes know? _

Then Celes turned back and continued talking with Amatsu and Kaori, as Spirit and Rain kept on talking.

"Yeah, uh…I've never actually been out of my state, let alone the country." Rain responded, putting his cold hands in his pockets, then thinking, _Jeez…it's cold out._

Then Spirit looked down, and said, "A long time ago…back when I was still in the 'Human Research Department'…they used to take me on a few trips every now and again…though they were short and I never actually got to enjoy myself."

Rain looked at Spirit, almost as if examining her, and thought, _Spirit was an experiment…a test subject…under S.I.D.O. jurisdiction…is that right? _But then Rain just happened to mumble, "…Human research department…"

And then Spirit looked up at Rain and said, "Yeah…my mother was a scientist for S.I.D.O…..and then they forcibly placed her in the Human Research Department…I don't exactly know what they did to her there…but when I was born…they said that I was genetically altered from the normal human…and from my birth on…I've been working with S.I.D.O."

Rain listened to Spirit tell her tale, but he also couldn't help from thinking, _Spirits not technically human either…her mother was…but they genetically altered her. _

Then Rain casually said, "So you've never technically met your mother?"

Spirit then shook her head, and said, "Nope, never…but I'm fine with that…I think it would hurt more if I had been taken from her."

Rain then smiled, and looked down, thinking, _We both have never met our real mothers, interesting…maybe we do have something in common._

"We're here." Celes said while looking down a jungle filled gorge, seeing the ruins of an old ancient city.

Rain looked towards the ruins, and thought, _What? you mean that pile of rocks over there. _

Celes then continued walking towards the ruins, as everyone else followed.

But eventually Rain and Spirit both stopped, and looked at the city together. _I hardly know her…but…I am interested in getting to know her. _Rain thought, looking at Spirit, and then back at the ruins.

Then they both jogged up, and headed towards the rest of the squad. "Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious." Celes said, examining the opening of the city ruins.

Rain looked towards the city ruins, and then around the area, thinking, _There's nothing out here…I don't see anything out of the ordinary. _

As Rain kept walking with Spirit, he suddenly saw a man lying on the ground. _He looks like he was in his mid-twenties_…Rain thought, …_thin, maybe 5 feet 11 inches…_ Rain thought to himself curiously.

The man had black hair just ending at his neck and was wearing old brown monk's robes, his arms and legs sprawled out in different directions.

"We have something over here!" Spirit yelled out towards the rest of the group. Rain just looked at the man whose eyes remained closed…

"_Finally…a challenge." Rain heard himself say, in a different time, in a different realm. _

_Suddenly Rain saw the man who was lying on the ground, in a black overcoat and black clothes now, and was charging at him with incredible speed. The man was wielding a katana while he then jumped at Rain. _

_Without thinking, Rain blocked the blow with his shield and then slashed at the man with an incredible flurry of sword attacks._

_The man blocked all of the blows, and then kicked Rain in the face. _

_Rain felt the pain as he stumbled back and looked at the man. Rain then threw his sword at the man and pierced his chest. _

_Rain smiled, but then looked at him shocked as the man glared at him with bloody red…evil eyes. The man then pulled the sword out of him, and threw it back at Rain. _

Rain stared at the man, returning to reality, and finding himself panting and covered in sweat. _What the hell! I…I've fought him?!_ Rain thought confused.

Suddenly Celes, Amatsu and Kaori began approaching.

Rain then walked up and slightly kicked the man, and ordered, "Wake up!" Then Rain thought, _I have to figure out who he is…maybe it'll have something to do with the rest of these nightmares. _

Celes, Amatsu, and Kaori then approached the man, but only Amatsu and Kaori had their pistols drawn.

The man did nothing, completely ignoring him.

Rain could then see wires to ear-buds connected to his ears going into the opening of the man's robes. _He's listening to music… _Rain thought, but then Rain shifted his eyes towards Celes.

Celes then walked up towards the man in the brown robe, and knelt down next to him. Celes then pulled the ear-bud out of the man's ear, and said, "What are you doing here Rylon?"

Rain looked towards Celes, and then at the man, thinking, _Rylon? Ryu? Hmm…. _

The man known as Rylon opened his eyes and suddenly floated up in the air, making a sudden gust of wind before then landed on his feet. "Celes…it's been awhile, how are you?" Rylon said calmly and peacefully.

All of the soldiers looked at Rylon, shocked and astounded.

Rain looked at Rylon thinking, _He has blue eyes…and the voice is different from the man in the flashback…dream…_.

Celes then closed her eyes and smiled, "Still doing my job…how're you?"

Rylon sighed heavily, shaking his head "Ahh…I've been incredibly busy searching for Azeroth," He said then looking back up at Celes with a smile, "But I have another job that I've kind of neglected…"

Rain looked over towards Celes and Rylon, partially confused, thinking, _What's going on…is this what the unknown power was?_

Rylon looked at Rain with calm eyes, "_Wait your turn…you're question's will be answered…"_ Rain heard Rylon's voice say in his head.

Rain then shook his head, he couldn't help but think, _Can all of them read minds?_

Celes then looked at Rylon, and muttered, "Oh?"

Rylon shrugged blushing, but then looked over at Rain, Spirit and the bunch. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Rylon said curiously to Celes.

Celes then sighed, and pointed over towards Spirit, "That's Spirit…she's been with S.I.D.O. all of her life…" then Celes pointed towards Amatsu and Kaori, and said, "…Those two love birds are Amatsu and Kaori…" and then she finally pointed towards Rain and said, "…And that's Rain…."

Rain sighed, thinking, _That's all of the introduction that I get…oh well, you'll be better known soon enough…. _

Rylon looked at all of them and then looked back at Celes, "You were always good with details…" He said sarcastically and then smiling.

Rain looked back at Rylon, then Celes, thinking, _They used to know each other…huh? _

Rylon then walked forward, looking at Amatsu and Kaori, "Hello." He said extending his hand friendlily to them both.

Amatsu extended and shook Rylon's hand, saying, "Hello there…uh, my name is Amatsu," then Amatsu gestured to the smiling Kaori saying, "…And this is Kaori."

Rain then looked down, trying to keep in the back of the squad, thinking, _Jeez…I hate introductions…._

Rylon then turned to Spirit who was standing near Rain, and then walked over towards her smiling, saying, "Hello."

Rain then sighed, thinking, _He's coming this way…I'm next... ah shit! _

Spirit glanced up, watching Rylon walk towards her, but she just remained silent and just stared at him.

"What's the matter…afraid? I don't bite." Rylon said friendly, as soon as he stopped in front of her.

Spirit then glared up at Rylon as she was tightening her fists, and saying, "There's a big difference between caution and fear…and I have my own reasons why."

Rain glanced over towards Spirit's tightened fists, thinking, _She's seen too much…experience to much in this short life…damn. _

Rylon then sighed, and said, "You're not going to get anywhere with friends acting like that."

Spirit then sighed, closing her eyes, and saying, "I don't need friends…I've always enjoyed working solo…and I also don't need any preaching from strangers."

Rain then looked at Spirit, thinking, _What!? But…I thought…you were trying to become friends with me? _

Rylon then chuckled walking away from Spirit, and towards Rain. All Rain could do was sigh as Rylon walked up to him, and think, _Alright…it's your turn now Rain…don't mess it up._

As Rylon walked up towards Rain, he could then hear Rylon telepathically speak in his head, "_You won't mess it up…and don't worry…Spirit's just trying to act tough." _

Rain then took a deep breath of relief as Rylon stopped in front of him, and then he thought, _Thanks._

Rylon then extended his hand out, and said, "Hello Rain."

Rain then squinted his eyes, lost in thought, _I was the only one besides Celes that he called by name…I wonder why? _

Then Rain firmly shook Rylon's hand and boldly said, "Hello Rylon."

Rylon then smiled, and turned back towards Spirit, coldly saying, "You see…he doesn't mind at all…you don't always have to be so uptight all of the time."

Then before Spirit could respond, Rain glared at Rylon, getting his attention, and then Rain sternly said, "Leave her alone… she's already said that she had her own reasons…don't aggravate her."

Rylon then chuckled as he turned walking away from Rain, saying, "I almost forgot how funny people were."

Rain glared at Rylon walking back towards Celes, and then he thought, _Hmm, what came over me there…that wasn't natural. _

"Well, if you were the mysterious unknown power in the area…then I guess there's no real problem here, we can withdraw. S.I.D.O….the company I work for…can get paranoid over the most simple things." Celes said to Rylon as he stopped in front of her.

Rylon nodded, and then said, "I see," looking back sternly at Spirit.

Rain sighed, thinking, _I wonder what exactly S.I.D.O. did to Spirit before we actually met…is she still tested on?_

Celes then smiled, and said, "Well…I guess we'll withdraw…there's no need to stay any longer." Celes then looked towards the squad, and loudly ordered, "Alright everyone… there's no problem here…let's withdraw!"

Most of the soldiers then stood silently in disappointment, but all Rain could think was, _God damn it! This was supposed to be it… the big mission that I had waited for…and now…we're going back! Fuck! _

Celes and Rylon then glanced at Rain standing silently, and then Celes started walking back towards the direction that they had come from as Rylon chuckled.

The rest of the squad silently followed Celes back towards the dirt-runway, when she pulled out her radio, and commanded, "Come back around…we're withdrawing… there's no threat here."

Then she put away her radio as Rain thought, _Damn…well, I guess next time. _

Celes then noticed that Rylon was walking with the rest of the squad, back towards the runway, so she walked closer to him and friendly asked, "Coming with us?"

Rylon looked at Celes blankly, until he muttered, "Uh…yeah."

Celes then smiled and said, "Cool…I bet the 'other Celes' is going to be happy to see you as well."

Rylon then chuckled and said, "…Yeah, I hope so."

Rain sighed, as he silently walked listening to Celes and Rylon while thinking, _So Rylon knows of both Celes's…I wonder how he gets along with the other one. _

Celes then smiled and said, "Well…she'll be here in a few days."

_One Week Later…_

Celes opened her red eyes to find herself in her bedroom, after having fallen over on the velvet red ground, then she saw Rylon sitting up on her bed. Celes's eyes widened, as she was shocked to see him. "R-Rylon!?" Celes almost yelled, extremely surprised.

"Hmm, still passing out or falling over yourself whenever you swap personalities… not much has really changed." Rylon friendly said; laying on Celes's bed, and looking down at her on the floor.

Celes looked up at Rylon on the ground, partially surprised, then she sighed and said, "Oh…I'd say that a lot has changed…generally speaking…so when did you get here?" Then Celes started to pick herself off of the floor, and then she stood up in front of Rylon with a straight face.

Rylon yawned and then looked up, "About a week…" He said then chucking again. "I'm kind of surprised that they haven't asked me to come back up there already." Rylon added, then looking back at Celes and sitting up on the bed.

"Hmm…you surprised me." Celes said plainly, as she cracked her neck, "To tell you the truth…you were the last person I expected to see waking up. You being _his _twin and all."

Rylon looked at her partially surprised, but merely replied with an agitated grunt.

Celes then sighed and said, "Well…it's been so long…and I often try to forget."

Rylon sighed and then said, "Forget what?" he said, his voice trailing off, "Ryu?" he added, looking down.

Celes then stood up straight, boldly staring at Rylon with most of her hair covering her face, and then she sternly and seriously said, "Both of you."

Rylon looked down depressingly and sighed in silence. He then got up and began to walk toward the door, and when he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Celes behind him say, "The other one doesn't know…don't let her."

Rylon sighed and said "No problem…I have a few days left and I don't want them being hated…" Rylon looked back at her with spiteful, but watery eyes, "So I'll just go to the woods or somewhere…and be alone." Rylon added, before opening the door and looking away from Celes.

Celes then chuckled, and said, "Why? You usually didn't just walk away from all people that don't like you…right?"

Rylon chuckled and then looked down, "Coming from the estranged girl who is looking for the man she thinks she doesn't love…" Rylon then, without looking at her, extended his middle finger and showed it to her. "Go fuck yourself Celes, I've spent too much time on you to make you try and like me."

As Rylon then began to walk out, Celes looked at Rylon with confused hatred, all she could do was start menacingly laughing to cover her pain.

"I'm revoking your privileges Celes…" Rylon boldly announced walking down the hallway into the darkness.

Suddenly Celes felt a sudden pressure around her, and she was forced to her knees. Celes felt something inside her…pulling at her soul. Then suddenly Celes felt a great force go through her…and she felt that something had been stolen. She stood up in a daze, looking around the empty room, weak and confused. "What the…" Celes mumbled, before she angrily yelled, "Rylon!"

There was a short silence before she heard Rylon's voice faintly echo in the hall, "Go fuck yourself!"

Celes then stood in the room, looking down at her hands, partially shaking. "Rylon…took everything away…I'm…I'm now just as ordinary as any other human…damn it." She started saying to herself.

"_Celes." _ She heard the 'blue-eyed' Celes emotionlessly say in her mind.

"What? What do you want?" But there was no response, only silence. "Damn it!" Celes yelled in frustration as she stood up and bolted out of the room.

_It's still day…all of the soldiers are going to be asleep for a while longer...I have to fix this by then, _Celes thought to herself as she ran down the hallway.

As Celes kept running down the hallway, she came to an intersection, but each path was completely empty. There was no trace of Rylon anywhere.

_He said that he was going to the woods…I'll have to find him somehow. _Celes thought to herself, as she continued down one particular hallway. As she kept running, she started sweating and panting, thinking, _Damn it…this body is getting tired…he really took away everything…shit. _

Celes then saw an elevator at the end of the long hallway, and she ran up towards it and pushed the call button.

_What exactly did I say to him that revoked everything…I should've been less selfish... this really isn't good. _Celes thought to herself, right when the elevator door finally opened in front of her.

Celes was surprised to find Seth in the elevator, still awake, drinking a glass mug of coffee. "Still…Oh, it's you." Seth said, surprised to see the personality switch.

Celes then ran into the elevator, snatched Seth's cup of coffee, and then hit the lowest button repeatedly. She then began to chug the cup of coffee thinking, _I need this! Ah, It's hot…I think I'm burning my mouth…oh, well…it can't be helped. _Celes finished the cup, and gasped in pain from the burning coffee.

Seth looked at Celes strangely and said, "Are…you alright?"

Celes then glanced over at Seth just as the doors opened. Celes then saw the lobby, she bolted out the door, dropping the mug…smashing it to bits.

_There's no time…he could be anywhere by now. _Celes thought to herself as she approached the main entrance. She unlocked the doors with her keys and then bolted out of the S.I.D.O. complex, searching for any trace of Rylon.

_You shouldn't of been so stupid…I just got to comfortable talking to soldiers…and now…ah, shit where's Rylon! _Celes kept sweating and panting as she ran away from the complex, into the woods.

A few minutes after running randomly in the woods, she looked down and saw a trail of footprints. _Are these his…oh well, it's all I have to go off of, _Celes thought to herself, as she started following the footprints deeper into the woods.

After another while of running and curving, Celes saw a man in brown monk's clothes, and with black hair, walking away from her. _T…That's him! That has to be Rylon!_ She thought to herself.

As Celes caught up to the man, she yelled, "Rylon!"

Rylon didn't flinch at all, he merely continued on his path, ignoring her.

As Celes ran up to the him, she put her hand on his shoulder, and softly said, "Please…I know I deserve no less…but hear me out!"

Rylon looked at her hand curiously and then looked over at her, pulling an ear-bud for a headphone out of his ear. "…Sorry?" Rylon said, turning around and looking at her. "Wow…Did you run here?" He said to her, looking at her tired body.

Celes kept sweating and panting, almost forgetting how tired her body was, then she collapsed onto her hands and knees.

Rylon kneeled down, looking at her and almost chuckling, "It's not easy being mortal, is it?" Rylon said to her. "Don't worry, you'll be better once you get some protein and a little carbohydrates," Rylon said, then looking up lost in thought. "Maybe a steak with some fried peas and potatoes?" Rylon said with a smile. "Well, I got to go!" He added then standing up.

Celes then lifted her head, still panting, and then she reached out with one hand and gasped, "Wait." She desperately said looking at him.

Rylon shrugged and said "Look I'm not much of a chef, try your soldier buddies, I'm sure they know something to help your mortal body." Rylon said looking away from her with a fake smile.

Celes then gasped, while she kept panting, and then she lunged out for Rylon's feet, grasping them, and started begging, "Please…I'm just very tired…I know I deserve no less…but I didn't just run all the way here to ask for forgiveness."

Rylon looked around the woods, confused. He then looked down at Celes just as confused and said, "…And?" with extreme curiosity.

Celes then continued, while she kept panting, "I realized right when you revoked everything…that I had first said too much, but…you had also reminded me of some things that were long forgotten…"

Rylon rolled his eyes and then looked back at her "Like how I saved you from being tortured by Guyuki in the Library? Or how it was I got you here on earth now in the first place?" Rylon said angrily. "Things like that?"

Celes then looked down, trying to hide her face, and her tearing eyes. "I…I…uh,"

Rylon shook his head, looking away from her. "I feel like I should pity you…I really do, but I don't." Rylon said, not looking at her still.

Celes then slightly lowered her eyes, as well as her body, almost curling up into a ball. But her voice, still panting, was hardly trying not to crack or stutter, "I'm not asking for your pity…or forgiveness. I realized that I deserved this back in the room…but the reason why I ran all this way here…was because I couldn't allow you to leave without me even apologizing. So…Rylon," Celes's voice then started to become more softer, as well as sincere.

Rylon looked up at the sky and whispered, "I wonder if this would have even happened if I hadn't had taken her powers away…"

Yet Celes was continuing her apology, "I'm very sorry for what I said back in the room…it was my fault for what I said…as well as thought."

Rylon then rolled his eyes again and then looked at her again, "You realize that I don't believe you at all." He said seriously. "Over all the years I've known both of you're personalities…and I truly believe you wouldn't have even thought of apologizing if I hadn't have done this." Rylon added, avoiding contact with her eyes.

Celes then shook her head, as she started crying, "Please…I know it's my fault that I said what I said…but please…understand that it was just me getting my own personal feelings in the way, and I really didn't mean what was coming out of my mouth. I don't want to forget about you…just…I hadn't really talked to you until after Ryu's trial…and I guess…part of me just snapped. I just wanted to apologize for that…I truly mean it…you've truly been the only one there for me…since Ryu's now…" Celes then looked down, confused and a little scared. "Ah, never mind." She said quietly.

Rylon stood there for a long while, merely looking at the sad, crying Celes. Yet he then sighed and said, "Fine…What do you want? Your powers back?" He said frustratingly.

Celes then sat up off the ground, and sat on her knees, looking up at Rylon. "Please… I just wanted to apologize…and for you to forgive me."

Rylon sighed and closed his eyes while shaking his head…but then smiled and snapped his fingers.

Rain opened his eyes and sat up, thinking, _Another day…another day or so until the S.I.D.O. formal. _Then he got up, and went to the bathroom. After that he walked over towards his uniform, then he started putting it on, while thinking, _This is becoming too routine. _

Then Rain walked out of his room and down the hallway. _The mission a week ago sucked…and since then…we've done nothing but mindless training…it's driving me crazy. _Rain thought to himself, clenching his teeth, as he walked down the hallway. He continued walking down the hallways and up the staircases, until Rain finally arrived at the class room

Only Seth, Amatsu, and Kaori were in the class room…Spirit was nowhere to be found.

"You're late." Seth plainly said as Rain walked into the room.

_Celes and Spirit haven't arrived yet? _Rain thought walking in, then he looked around the room confused, "Where's Spirit…and Celes," Rain asked taking his seat in one of many desks.

Seth then sighed and said, "Celes ran out today and I haven't seen her since…I hope she's not all strung out on drugs…or drunk again."

_Why is he trying to avoid 'Spirit'? _Rain then thought, before he boldly asked, "And Spirit?"

Seth then squinted his eyes, looking directly at Rain in a way he'd never seen before, but not making eye contact, saying, "She's sick… we're performing some tests on her at the moment…but don't worry…she'll be fine."

Rain then looked coldly towards Seth, _Performing tests on her? He's lying to me…she's not sick…she's still being tested on. _

Then before Rain could even respond, the 'red-eyed' Celes walked into the room, smiling, and actually happy.

Seth glared at Celes as she walked in and said "Celes?"

Celes looked at him curiously, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What were you on earlier today?" Seth asked in an almost angry tone.

Rain then looked down, smiling, while thinking, _This ought to be great._

Celes then continued walking towards Seth, while saying, "I was just really in a hurry…oh, sorry about your coffee mug," and then Celes stood next to Seth

"I don't believe you Celes…" Seth continued, glaring at Celes.

Celes then sighed and said, "I don't know what else to say…I just told you the truth…and it's your problem if you don't believe me."

Seth stood up, continually glaring at Celes and was about to say something, but suddenly Rylon literally came out of nowhere from behind Seth and waved his hand in front of his face, while calmly saying, "She did nothing wrong…"

Rylon then stood to the side and looked at Seth.

Seth was merely looking blankly into space, before emotionlessly said, "Celes… did… nothing…" Seth then fell to the ground, asleep and snoring.

_Rylon did that…what the hell? _Rain thought to himself.

All of the soldiers, including Celes, looked up at Rylon surprised.

Rain looked at Rylon, and thought, _Huh…I guess that means no class today. _

Rylon then looked at Celes "…So are you going to lead class today or something?" He said nonchalantly.

Celes looked up at Rylon, smiling, and said, "Maybe, unless you'd rather?"

Rylon looked at her curiously, then pulled a pen out of his brown robes and began writing advanced and complicated math problems on the white board behind him.

Rain then looked at the white board, it was full of a whole bunch of letters, numbers, and symbols, and all Rain could think was, _Ah shit. _

Rylon then paused suddenly looking at Rain. Rylon then looked at the white board, then looked back at Rain and said "…What grade level are you?" Rylon said almost embarrassed.

Rain then looked down, thinking, _Grade level…when did I leave school? _Then Rain said, "I…uh…don't know."

Then Celes stepped forward, and said, "He's gone through a lot in his life…and hasn't actually completed high school…" Rain then looked at Celes curiously and thought, _I didn't complete high school, but for some reason…I don't even remember elementary school._

Then Celes concluded, "He's just a good soldier." She added as Rylon cleared the white board.

"Ok…forget math today…" Rylon said to them.

Rain then sighed, and thought, _We should just go kill a whole bunch of zombies…or vampires…or something tonight. I'm sick of all this training…and no action! _

Celes then sighed and said, "Hmm, heard of any 'incidents' nearby?"

Rylon shrugged, looking at Celes with a blank expression, "What am I, an information booth?" he said nonchalantly.

Celes then sighed, and said, "Alright then…everyone…we could do some really tough business tonight… but I'll be nice and dismiss you for the night…but please try to do something productive."

Rain then walked out of the class room, and down the hall opposite from Amatsu and Kaori. Rain continued down the hallway alone thinking, _Seth lied to me about Spirit…she could be anywhere though, _Rain thought as he walked on.

"_You really like her don't you?_" Rain heard Rylon's voice say in his head.

As Rain kept walking alone down the hallways, he plainly mumbled, "Isn't it obvious…"

Yet, there was no response only silence.

Rain then smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, thinking, _Spirit… what are they doing to you? I wish I could find you…and save you. _

Rain suddenly heard a knocking sound, as if someone was knocking on the wall. But it was coming from up the stairs to his right. Rain looked up towards the sound, thinking, _Hmm…they're following me. _Rain then continued down the hallway faster, then hearing the knocking again behind him. He turned around, but no-one was there, and then he thought, _I have to find Spirit… but I don't even know the first place to look. _

Suddenly he heard a whisper coming from the stairs he passed, "_Over here…_" a voice said.

Rain suddenly stopped, and then turned around, looking down the dark stairway. _Over here? You mean...Spirit's down there? _Rain then heard the knocking sound again…this time, harder and more repetitive. Rain continued walking down the stairs, softly holding his head, thinking, _Damn it… that noise is starting to bug me…damn, is Spirit down here? _

Rain then heard the same whisper as before, but this time quieter, "_Any time…Over here…_" The voice said, coming from down the stairs.

Rain squinted his eyes, and then followed the voice further down the stairs. He bumped into a wall in the dark, but then heard the banging sound again, it sounded closer and near his right. Rain kept feeling his way down the stairs, holding the walls and then felt a pole railway on the wall. _It's nearby…I can feel it. _Rain then felt his hand touch a doorknob, as the stairway ended.

As Rain pushed the already open door open, in order to see into a dark underground laboratory, that was only lit by the light of blue test-tube lights.

_This…exists…beneath S.I.D.O….what are they doing down here? _Rain thought to himself as he walked further into the laboratory.

As he walked on and on he began to question to himself, _Who made me come down here? Did…did Rylon want me to find this place…was it even Rylon to begin with?_ He thought, confused.

As Rain continued walking through the laboratory, he found himself completely alone, besides for the countless experiments and fetuses that were in the tubes. _S.I.D.O… they're doing this to humans…they're illegally testing them as super soldiers. _Rain thought to himself as he glanced at the various experiments in the tubes.

Suddenly, Rain saw a bright room, behind a two-way mirror on the far wall. _What the hell is this? _Rain thought as he walked near it. When Rain walked in front of the two-way mirror, he could see inside the large bright white testing room.

Rain then gasped when he saw Spirit; she was being chained up by her arms and legs to the stone wall behind her.

Spirit's body was slumped on the floor, only her arms were being held up by the steel chains. Spirit was bleeding out from most parts of her body, she was completely unconscious.

_Spirit! What the hell! _Rain thought to himself, partially scared. "Spirit!" Rain then yelled out, holding his head as he did so. _She's totally unconscious…bleeding…what exactly did they do to her!? _Rain's mind raced.

Rain then heard her voice in her head; it was faint, but clear. "_Please… somebody…help me…"_ He heard Spirit's voice say.

Rain then leaned towards the glass, and banged once on it, yelling, "Spirit…wake up!" suddenly the glass his hand was on, evaporated into thin air, and he fell into the room with Spirit.

Rain then stood up, and looked at Spirit's tortured body. His eyes widened, he was partially stunned by what had happened. Rain looked back to see that the glass that he had leaned on was now back, and it just reflected himself. _What the hell just happened!? _Rain thought to himself as he looked at the mirror.

Then Rain turned around and looked at Spirit, partially shocked, worried, and scared. "Uh…Spirit?" Rain softly said towards the bleeding, motionless, Spirit. _What kinds of tests were they performing, there are no wires or machinery in this room…it just looks like plain torture to me. _

Rain looked at her and then saw the chain's from the ceiling, suddenly break, making Spirit fall to the ground. Her body slammed against the ground, but it didn't affect her at all…she remained completely unconscious.

_What's going on around here…strange things are happening more often than usual. _Rain thought as he started walking towards Spirit's body. When he was next to her, he leaned down next to her, and then put his hands around her head and body. "Spirit! Spirit wake up!" Rain yelled, almost with tears in his eyes.

There was no response, but Spirit was at least breathing, yet harshly.

"Spirit!" Rain yelled as he gently shook her. _Oh no… she's barely clinging onto life… they basically left her here to die! S.I.D.O.! It's all there fault… they're the ones to blame. _Rain thought, as he looked down at her bloody non-responsive body, his vision blurry from the tears.

Spirit was bleeding out through her head, as well as from various deep wounds on her arms and legs, it was a miracle that she was alive in the first place.

Rain looked down at Spirit, thinking, _Do I love her? Is this what love for someone is like? _"Spirit…please say something…do something…anything!" Rain cried out to Spirit.

Suddenly one of Spirit's eyes opened, but she herself didn't move at all.

"Spirit!" Rain cried out, "You'll be alright…I'll make sure that I take care of you!"

Spirit's eyes met Rain's teary eyes, then she closed them, boldly whispering, "No matter what," as she passed out.

Rain then looked down at Spirit, harshly breathing, hands shaking, and vision blurry. Spirit's blood started rubbing off onto Rain, but he didn't mind. All he could think was, _I'll get them back for this…S.I.D.O. will pay for what they did to you…all your life. _

Rain then lifted Spirit up as he stood, and started walking towards the metal barricaded door in the large, bright, and bloody testing room. _Shit…I wonder how I'm going to get away with this, _Rain thought to himself.

Suddenly the metal doorway opened about ten feet in front of Rain, and a middle aged man entered the room. The mysterious man was dressed in a blue suit that fitted him perfectly; he was handsome, with black hair, cold blue eyes, and he was probably in his early forties.

_Ah, shit…man in a suit…usually not good. _Rain thought, as he smiled at the man.

The man merely started at Rain, with a plain bold stare, and then sternly said, "Rain Yatoni… I've heard much about you…and your style of work."

Rain merely stared back at the man in silence, thinking, _He already knows about me…but I've never seen this man before in my life…damn it…there's too many secrets behind S.I.D.O…and I'm not sure if I want to know all of them. _

Then man boldly looked at Rain, while he plainly said, "CODENAME: SPIRIT… it was Seth's decision that she was released into the public…she's far too dangerous to be let out again…not now…not after…ah, never mind."

_They're all trying to hide something, but what? What could be so important? _Rain thought, as glared at the man in the suit, while still holding the bloody Spirit, and then Rain coldly said, "What did you do to her?"

The man in the suit, merely sighed, and then said, "Spirit's mother…Jessica…was impregnated with a genetic abnormality…almost a one of a kind…and once she was born…her mother died,"

As Rain kept listening, he thought, _Monsters… they did this to her… she was just being used as a S.I.D.O. genie pig. _

The man in the suit was still continuing, "…And now…Spirit's finally peaked… her full power has finally awakened within her…thus meaning that she's more dangerous now, than ever before."

Rain shook his head, looking down at Spirit, thinking, _I don't even think Spirit knew her true past._

"She's not leaving here…ever…she's the first artificial human…that has also been genetically structured to actually exist as a perfect soldier…as well as a psychic." The man in the suit said sternly.

Rain's eyes then widened, he then looked down at Spirit's bloody body, thinking, _This still isn't right… I'm never going to give her up freely to them! _Rain then glared at the man and said, "What you're doing isn't right! You're merely playing with-"

Suddenly Rain was interrupted by the man in the suit harshly saying, "You know nothing of what's actually within S.I.D.O. … you yourself was a choosing that I was very pleased with."

Rain then glared at the man, thinking, _What does he mean by that!? _

Then the man continued, "…You don't understand…only we have to necessary knowledge and machinery to keep this girl going…without us…she'll probably lose it completely." The man then looked down, saying, "I've seen it before."

Rain then looked down at Spirit's unconscious body, thinking, _She's not even in the best condition right now…even if I did take her…I wouldn't be able to properly treat her…but if I give her up here…then her wounds will be mended in a way that I can't…damn it…but then they'd have her back in their hands…fucking predicaments. _

The man in the suit then looked at his wrist watch, and plainly said, "It'll be another ten minutes or so until the scientists break is over… I'd make a decision on what you want to do with the girl by then."

Rain sternly looked at the man in the blue suit, and thought for a second, _Shit…I…I guess I have no other option. _Rain then looked down at Spirit, with tears in his eyes, and then he gently kissed her on the cheek. _Good bye for now, _Rain thought as he walked over towards the man in the suit, and hesitantly passed Spirit over to him.

The man in the suit kept a straight face the whole time, with a stern look in his eyes as he took Spirit. "My names Trent Miller… one of the head S.I.D.O. board members here to attend the formal tomorrow… I'll keep in touch with you about the girl…but don't let anybody know of this…nobody." The man now known as Trent said to Rain with a straight face, and a cold voice.

_Trent Miller, a S.I.D.O. head board members…I remember hearing about him once before…but why would he just tell me his name like that? _Rain thought as he looked at the man suspiciously.

Trent then walked back into the through the metal doorway, back into the lab, and sternly said, "I'd get back upstairs where you belong…just think of this experience like a bad dream…and forget it, I'll be in touch with you about Spirit tomorrow. And you have my word that I'll never bring up this situation ever again."

Rain then looked down and sighed with a single tear running down his cheek, then as he walked towards the door he thought, _I wish…I wish I had the power to do something…If only I was just a little bit stronger._

Suddenly Rain then heard Rylon's voice in his head echo, "_You will… in time."_

_The next day…_

Rain woke up to the buzzer a little earlier than usual, as Rain had expected, as the formal was to start in the next hour. _Spirit…I'm sorry, _Rain first thought when he sat up.

Rain then got out of bed, and went to the bathroom, as usual. _Why…why did Spirit have to be taken from me the night before this fucking formal!? _Rain thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom.

Rain then looked up and he could see his black tuxedo all hung up, and prepared for him. _I don't care about this formal at all…I wonder if they'd notice if I didn't go? Ah…they probably would…damn it! _Rain thought as he walked up towards his tuxedo. He then sighed, started to get dressed up in the tuxedo, tie and all. _Why? Why do I have all these feelings for Spirit? _Rain thought as he was getting dressed.

After Rain was finished, he immediately left the room, and started walking down the regular hallways that were already a bore. _I'll make an appearance at the formal, meet up with Trent…and then leave. _Rain thought as he continued down the hallway.

Rain was instructed to immediately go to the 'ball-room' for the formal fifteen minutes after the alarm went off. _We've barely ever gone to the ballroom as far as I can remember… guess I'll take the elevator, _Rain thought as he started walking down the hall, towards the elevator. _…If only I was just a little bit stronger…_Rain thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

Rain then turned another corner and could then clearly see the elevator, _Finally, I'll go down to the ball room, find Trent, get some information on Spirit…then see everybody else… then leave and try to find Spirit. _Rain thought as he pushed the call-button.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Rain saw Seth alone in the elevator. "Going to the ball room…good you're dressed and right on time," Seth said with a smile.

_Seth… you liar! _Rain angrily thought as he saw Seth. Rain then entered the elevator, and waited silently for the doors to close. _Question him before doing anything… too impulsive. _Rain thought before he shifted his eyes towards Seth, and plainly asked, "Spirit…has she improved from her illness?"

Seth's eyes then shifted towards Rain, before he said, "No…she's in intensive care at the moment…I'm not sure if she'll be coming back."

_Okay, you gave him a chance…didn't you? He knows something…he can lead me to Spirit…I know it, _Rain thought before he looked down and mumbled, "Hmm, I see…." Rain then suddenly grabbed Seth by the collar of his suit, and violently smashed him against the elevator wall, yelling, "Liar!" Seth was caught off guard, and all Rain could think was, _He's vulnerable now…he's totally caught off guard. _

Seth looked at Rain straight in the eyes, they were burning with anger, all Seth could say was, "W-wh-what do you know?"

Rain then immediately punched Seth right in the face, he took the punch, though there was no blood, but Seth could definitely feel it. _Even you Seth…even you were a part of it all. _Rain thought, as Seth glared back at Rain. "I know enough!" Rain yelled in Seth's face, just as the elevator doors opened, revealing the ball room.

They both walked out of the elevators, and into the gigantic ball room, with countless tables and chairs in one section, a food area on whole bunch of other tables in a different section, an empty floor for dancing, and another section for the band.

"We'll finish this later…" Rain coldly said to Seth as they departed in the ball room. _Why didn't he do anything back…I know he could have…was it because he knew that I was right? _Rain thought as he wandered aimlessly on the dance floor. _I have to find Trent…but how…he's such a high class official…it'll probably be hard to get close to him again… what was I thinking? _Rain continued thinking as he wandered, searching for Trent.

Suddenly, Amelia bumped into Rain, and then turned around and softly said, "Oh Rain, I'm sorry."

Rain then continued walking as he said, "Don't worry…It was my fault." _Damn it Spirit…you're the only one that I truly want. _Rain thought after passing Amelia.

Rain then continued his search for Trent, but he couldn't find him anywhere, for the ball room was just starting to get full. _Damn it Trent…where are you? _Rain thought looking around.

Then Rain could suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder, he restrained himself from countering, and then he turned around turned around.

"Rain." Trent, the man in the blue suit plainly said.

_He was behind me…but for how long? _Rain thought, as he looked up at Trent surprised.

Trent coldly looked at Rain with his blue eyes, saying, "I can't talk long…but know that Spirit is in a stable condition…and everything is going to be f-" Suddenly Trent's cell-phone went off, and then he looked up at Rain and quickly said, "Got to go," as he walked off.

_What…that's it!? That's all he had to say…damn it!? _Rain thought to himself as he looked down at the ground.

As Rain wandered through the ballroom thinking, a young soldier accidentally bumped into Rain.

The Soldier had short brown hair with bright hazel eyes, and looked up at Rain surprised.

"S- Watch out," Rain plainly said, looking away from the young soldier. _Huh… I almost apologized to this rookie. I wonder who he is though. _Rain thought, coldly looking down at the young soldier.

The soldier shook his head, looking at Rain surprised, before enthusiastically saying, "Sorry, but – you're Rain Yatoni, right?"

Rain then squinted his eyes, looking at the soldier suspiciously, while thinking, _Yeah… who is this soldier? Is he a Spy… or a hired thug? _But then Rain boldly said, "Yeah, what of it?"

The young soldier then looked up at Rain with wide-eyes, while saying, "Wow! Rain Yatoni… I've heard a lot about you from the other higher-up soldiers. They say that you're a Hero! They say that you've already killed hundreds of vampires and you're not even 20 years old! You're like my Hero, Rain!"

Rain sighed, while thinking, _Those aren't heroic efforts… though I shouldn't break this kid's dream. Kids in S.I.D.O. need someone to look up to… although I don't think it should be me, _but then Rain smiled and replied, "Thanks kid. What's your name?"

The young soldier then looked up to Rain, before proudly responding, "Private Reks Reiss. A newly appointed rookie soldier here at S.I.D.O. And I plan to create a better world with S.I.D.O.!"

Rain chuckled, while thinking, _HA! This kid… trying to create a better world… and with S.I.D.O…how? Such innocent efforts, _but Rain actually said, "Well… keep trying… because nothing will happen unless actions are taken."

Reks then smiled at Rain, before responding, "Good advice… I'll keep it in mind."

_Good you do that… know… I need to stay on track…_Rain thought before he sighed, and said, "You do that… now… I'm actually looking for someone." Then Rain walked into the thick crowd of the S.I.D.O. formal.

Rain then continued his aimless wandering throughout the ball room, thinking, _He took Spirit away…knowing that I'd never see her again…and I was so stupid that I fell for it…I should've killed him. _

Rain could then feel another hand on his shoulder from behind, but he couldn't restrain himself from countering with a punch. Rain quickly turned around and punched Amatsu dressed in a suit, right in the face, as hard as he could. _Idiot…I feel no pity for someone as weak as you, _Rain thought after he hit Amatsu, and saw him stumble back. "Don't sneak up on me like that you worthless soldier!" Rain yelled, not noticing that Kaori was all dressed up next to Amatsu.

Kaori then ran closer towards Amatsu, he felt his face, and then checked his hand for blood. "I'm okay." Amatsu mumbled to Kaori.

_Better get away from here, _Rain thought, as he walked away.

Rain then continued his aimless wandering, until he saw the 'red-eyed' Celes, all dressed up in a silky white gown, as beautiful as ever. _God…why? _Rain thought quickly to himself, shaking his head. Then Rain started walking over towards Celes, thinking, _Just talk to her for a little bit…make her know that I was at least here. _"Celes," Rain said, getting Celes's attention.

Celes turned around, her red eyes looked at Rain in a different way, she looked at Rain friendlier than ever before. "Oh, hello there Rain." Celes said, looking at Rain friendly with her fiery red eyes.

"Hi Celes…you look nice." Rain said to her, not making eye contact.

Celes just looked at Rain strangely, and said, "Thanks Rain…likewise."

Rain then smiled thinking, _Damn it…I have nothing to talk to her about…nothing I want to talk to her about…I think she'll know that I was here. _Rain thought, looking down to the side.

"Well, I'll see you later Celes," Rain said, walking away from Celes, towards the deck.

"Don't do anything foolish Rain." Celes said, as Rain walked outside on the balcony.

Rain sighed and looked up towards the night sky.

There was a brown haired man near the edge of the balcony, about five foot nine inches; adjusting his tuxedo, which apparently seemed uncomfortable to him. As Rain got closer the man pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

_Celes knew what you were up to…damn it! _Rain thought, as he looked up towards the sky, and took a deep breath. _God dam it…I wish Spirit was here…I hope they're not torturing her again. _Rain thought, looking up.

Rain then suddenly heard a familiar grunt and then the man near him in the tuxedo grabbed Rain, flipped him over, and slammed him on the ground so he was on his back.

When Rain looked back up he was face to face with a pistol held by Snake in a tuxedo. "Hey…Long time no see." Snake said in a cold voice.

Rain merely squinted at Snake, thinking, _Hmm, there's nothing I can really do…though…would I want to? _Rain then sighed, looking away from the gun, and directly in Snake's eyes, remaining silent.

"You may not remember…" Snake began, glaring at Rain. "But I saved you from Lazarus, twice, both because of your careless decision making. Now because of that… he's gone… and we have no idea where he could be!" Snake said cocking the gun-barrel. "If you ever do that with your new 'squad' that your in command of…" Snake added with a seething hatred in his voice. "Or if your careless decision making gets them killed…" Snake then sighed at him putting his gun away. "I'll kill you myself." He said, taking another puff of the cigarette and then passing it to Rain.

_Why…why would he care so much about this? _Rain thought, as he got up off the ground. Rain then took the cigarette from Snake and took a drag off it thinking, _I really don't care if even the head board sees this right now…I've seen more than they could ever expect. _

Snake pulled out another cigarette for himself and then looked at Rain calmly. "Don't become a complete slave to those idiots. Try and think about other's lives before your own."

Rain then sighed, looking down, thinking, _Why do I feel like I should tell him this…what's going on? _Then Rain looked up at Snake and coldly said, "Snake… I have something to tell you…something about S.I.D.O."

Spirit opened her angry eyes, finding herself restrained in some full-size steel body suit. She looked around, seeing herself inside one of the dark lab rooms, full of white steam, with a few scientists and soldiers. Her body was basically caged up in a gigantic metal suit, she was unable to move her actual body, thought she also felt an unknown sense within her.

Spirit looked angrily towards the scientists, then she felt a surge of hatred flow through her, and then suddenly…one of the scientist's entire body burst.

All of the other scientists looked towards one of the scientist's bloody batch of pulp on the ground, all shocked.

"What the fuck just happened?" One scientist yelled, looking next to his dead partner.

Then one scientist turned towards another and said, "I…was it a bomb?"

Another scientist turned towards the other and said, "I think…I think I heard something about giving this experiment artificial-"

Then suddenly that scientists entire body burst into yet another patch of blood and bones.

Suddenly all of the soldiers looked towards Spirit, and then the commander yelled, "The experiment…aim at it!"

Then suddenly the steel cage that Spirit was restrained in exploded outwards. Shrapnel flew through the air, piercing and slashing many other scientists and soldiers.

"Call…Trent!" A dying soldier yelled with his last breath.

Spirit then burst out of her metal restraints, causing the remaining shrapnel to fly out and kill the rest of the dying soldiers.

"Hey Celes," A familiar voice said from behind her.

Celes then turned around to see Rylon walking towards her. "Oh…hey there Rylon, what's up?" Celes said to him as he stopped in front of her.

"You're looking nice tonight." Rylon said looking at her up and down, as he was dressed in his usual brown monk's robes.

Celes smiled, ignoring most of the other people around them staring at Rylon, and then she said, "Thank you… for everything."

Rylon blushed, his blue eyes looking down at her shoes. "It was nothing really…" Rylon replied to her.

Celes looked down as she blushed, then she said, "Well…I believe that I needed it. You know… someone to smack reality in my face once and awhile."

Rylon looked around at couples, dancing and staring at his 'out-of style' attire. Rylon then chuckled extending his hand toward her, "Care to dance?"

Celes looked around the dance floor, and then looked up at Rylon, blushing, "Sure…why not?" Celes said, as she put her hand out.

Rylon blushed another shade redder as he held her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

"And then I gave Spirit to him…" Rain concluded, looking down in shame, thinking, _I was just being used a puppet this whole time…damn it! _ Then Rain said, "I know it all sounds a bit farfetched…I don't really expect you to-" Rain said before he was interrupted by Snake putting his hand on Rain's shoulder.

"I believe you," Snake began, as Rain looked up at him astounded. "Things have been happening like that for a long…long time now," Snake said to Rain, "But it's good you told me…" Snake added with a smile.

…_That's the first time I've seen him smile…ever._ Rain thought looking at Snake.

"Listen Rain," Snake then said with a sigh as cigarette smoke trailed out of his mouth. "I have…_issues_…with genetic augmentation." Snake added in a cold, spiteful tone.

Rain then looked at Snake, thinking, _I don't blame you…I'm just starting to learn about it…and I already have a few issues with it myself. _Then Rain sighed and said, "So what are your plans?"

Snake took another drag from his cigarette and said "I'm a genetic experiment myself…so more or less I'm leaving right now." Snake said, then closing his eyes as he took another drag of his half-finished cigarette.

_A genetic experiment…really… I guess it must be somewhat common… secret… but common. _Rain thought, clenching his fists. Rain then sighed, and said, "I don't blame you…I really don't."

Suddenly both Rain and Snake heard a loud explosion in the ball room, followed by a whole bunch of yelling and screaming, then gunfire. _Shit…what in the hell is going on? _Rain thought, looking into the ball room.

Snake pulled a small pistol out from where his leg was, "Rain!" Snake snapped, tossing the gun to Rain as he pulled his socom-pistol out.

Rain grabbed the gun, thinking, _How did he…get these past security… Oh well, it doesn't matter now…finally…some action. _

Snake and Rain then ran into the ballroom only to discover mutilated, pieces of bodies flying and lying around them. They both then looked around to see, countless bloody bodies flying throughout the room.

Rain then started to run towards the entrance of the deck, back towards the room, thinking, _What the hell happened? Who's doing this!? _

Snake then lifted his hand up and pointed, "There!" Snake said pointing toward a crater in the center of the room.

Rain then lifted his head, and then he could see, a single person in the center of the crater kneeled down next to another. _Is…is that…her? _Rain thought, looking at the crater, shocked.

There were still tables and chairs being thrown across the room, still killing all S.I.D.O. members within sight. They would die either by particular parts of their bodies bursting, by getting slice to pieces, or by throwing particular objects at or through people.

_So this is what Trent was trying to warn me about…I didn't know? _Rain thought, walking closer to the crater

"Freeze!" Snake yelled with a cold harsh voice, pointing his gun at the person.

Rain then started running closer to the crater, bodies were still bursting all around Rain, and their blood was showering down upon everything. _Is it her? Then why is she doing this!? _Rain thought, nearing the crater.

As Rain neared the edge of the crater, he looked down, and could see the naked body of Spirit kneeled down next to Seth, still with wires and tubes coming out of her skin. _Oh shit…Spirit…what the hell happened to you!? _Rain thought, looking down at her in shock.

Snake looked at Spirit shocked as well, lowering his gun slightly, and looking at her with both of his eyes wide. "Spirit?!" Snake yelled shocked, walking closer to her in the crater with his gun still up.

Suddenly Snake was forced back out of the crater, almost being pushed by an invisible force.

_No…Spirit…this can't be happening! _Rain thought, as he looked down at Spirit, eyes terrified.

Snake immediately was at the top of the crater again, walking down even slower, his gun now holstered.

"No…Spirit…please!" Seth yelled, looking up at Spirit in fear.

Spirit then glared down at Seth, squinting her eyes with hatred.

Rain fell to his knees, thinking, _I can't do it…I won't fight her. _

Then Seth looked up towards Snake making his way down the crater, and then he yelled, "Please…Snake, you're the only successful super-soldier experiment! I know you have the ability to kill her! Do it! Do it now before **Spirit really becomes out of control**!" Seth screamed, begging for his life.

_No…I wanted Seth to pay for what he did…but not like this, _Rain thought, shaking his head.

Snake put his hand on his gun, but then looked sympathetically at Spirit.

Spirit looked at Snake, then back down at Seth with a straight face, and then she plainly said, "You…you worthless greedy trash that calls himself human… you no longer have the right to yell sadistic orders anymore."

Suddenly Seth's body was then slowly and forcibly torn apart without being touched. Seth yelled in great pain as each half flew across opposite directions of the room, and his blood poured everywhere. After a few seconds, there was just silence.

Rain looked down in the crater, shocked and speechless, thinking, _No…why? What in god's name happened to you Spirit!? _

Snake paused for a second speechless, but then he chuckled, and pulled a cigarette out while lighting it. "Interesting," Snake said aloud to no-one and everyone.

_What do you mean 'interesting'…this is just a tortured soul, _Rain thought as he glanced at Snake.

Spirit then stood up, and started walking out of the crater, towards the exit.

"I can take those out and bandage you if you want, girl." Snake said looking at Spirit, his hand extended with the cigarette pointed at the tubes still attached to her skin.

Though, Spirit didn't even acknowledge Snake, she just kept silently walking towards the exit, naked and covered in blood.

_She's changed…_Rain thought, watching her slowly walking towards the lit exit.

Yet suddenly, from the exit, a man began to walk towards her.

Rain kept looking at Spirit walking away, thinking, _I can't do anything…if only…if only I was just a bit stronger. _

Then Spirit looked up towards the man in front of her, emotionless.

It was Rylon in his robes, he was smiling at her curiously, not shocked, not afraid, just looking at her like she was a new toy or something.

_What does __he__ want now… what's going on? _Rain thought, watching Spirit and Rylon walk towards each other.

"Interesting…artificial telekinesis… I've only read about it," Rylon said, walking around her, examining her body and the tubes and hoses attached. "Though, I've never seen anybody with those powers before." He said stopping in front of her again.

_I have to do something now…or else I'll regret it for the rest of me life, _Rain thought to himself, standing up. Rain then turned away from the crater, and slowly started walking towards Spirit; past Amatsu, past Kaori, past Snake, and past Celes.

Spirit merely looked over her shoulder, towards Rain making his way over, and then she looked at Rylon in front of her, "Artificial telekinesis…it's just another weapon created by man…and given to monsters."

_I'm so sorry Spirit, _Rain thought as he continued walking.

Rylon shrugged his shoulders, still smiling, "Don't self-hate, you're no monster Spirit." Rylon said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Spirit then looked at his hand, emotionless, and then looked past him, plainly saying, "I have to leave now."

Rylon shrugged again and shook his head. "Of course, of course…no time for other men, just run, run, run." Rylon said looking over at Rain walking towards them, "And you're going to leave the man you love?" He added, looking back to her.

On the far side of the room, Snake tapped Celes on the shoulder, pointing to the deck, "We should make some more time for them to talk." He said to her.

Celes nodded, and then followed Snake.

Spirit then turned around, looked at Rain, still emotionless, and covered in blood.

_Spirit…why…why do you have to leave now? Wait…you love me, _Rain thought, as he stopped in front of Spirit.

Spirit then looked down and said, "Rain…I-"

But then suddenly Rain put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Spirit…I'm truly sorry that I couldn't protect you more…I'll always regret it."

Spirit then looked back at Rain, almost with tears in her eyes.

_I know that she has to leave…but I just…I just don't want her to leave and become more bloodthirsty, _Rain thought, with tears forming in his eyes.

Spirit then continued, "Rain…there's no reason for regret…I do love you…but understand that I can't stay here any longer…I've spent my entire life with S.I.D.O….and it can't continue anymore. Just know that I'm not just going to leave and kill people… know that I'm leaving to start my own life…and that we will meet up again in the future."

Tears then started running down both of their faces, yet they both managed not to break down in front of each other.

All Rain could do was look at Spirit thinking, _I understand. _

Spirit sighed, and then put her arms around Rain, softly saying, "Stay here Rain…stay here with those with good hearts…and do what I cannot do…no matter how much I wish I could."

Rain then hugged Spirit closer to his body, thinking, _All right Spirit…I promise. _

_I do want to go with you Spirit…though I know that I can't, _Rain thought, before he sighed, and held Spirit tighter, while saying, "All right…I promise. I promise I will."

Spirit gently kissed Rain before she let go of him and turned back towards Rylon. Spirit then looked at Rylon confidently, and then back at Rain proudly, before softly saying, "Thank you."

Then Spirit turned back towards Rylon blocking the exit, then she said, "Anything else?"

Rylon looked up, lost in thought, but then looked back at her. "Well, you didn't have to kill all the innocent people just having fun in here." Rylon said to her. "That's not going to go over well in your afterlife." Rylon added, putting his hands on his hips.

Spirit then forced Rylon against the wall with her new telekinesis, and then walked past him, saying, "I didn't enjoy any of it...and those people were not innocent! All those that are innocent are still alive…except me."

Suddenly Rylon appeared in front of her and pushed her back a bit further in the room, "I don't like being pushed, and there are some courtesies you can't ignore, no matter how much power you have." Rylon said with a glare.

Spirit then raised her eyes, and glared back at Rylon, saying, "Let me leave…I don't want to fight anymore."

Rylon sighed and walked up so that he was face to face with her. "Fine, apologize."

Spirit then tried to push Rylon away with her telekinesis, but when the gust of energy hit him, the top of his robes were torn off, and large white bird wings appeared out of Rylon's back.

Spirit looked up towards the wings, and then she started walking past Rylon, out of the building. "My apologies." Spirit then said to Rylon as she walked out.

Rylon looked up at his own wings, partially surprised. "…How'd these get out?" He curiously added, while suddenly disappearing.

Tears continued their way down Rain's cheeks, and droplets fell on the ground. _Spirit…I will live up to our promise…till when we next meet. _Rain thought, watching her cross over the horizon.

Rain then stood up straight, thinking, _I will never forget about you…ever. _

Suddenly Celes put her hand on Rain's shoulder, looking at him sincerely, softly saying, "I'm sorry Rain…I truly am."

Rain then nodded, and looked down, thinking, _I know…you've probably experienced worse in your day…but I'm only human. _

Rain then turned around to look around and see the entire ball room completely covered in blood, as well as batches or body parts and organs. _You must have been holding a big grudge towards S.I.D.O. for a long time. _Rain thought, looking back at the room.

The only survivors were, Rain, Celes, Amatsu, Kaori, Snake, Amelia, the young soldier Reks, and a very few bunch of soldiers that were scattered around the room, in shock and confusion.

_The only one's alive now…are pure of heart…all she did was cleanse S.I.D.O. of some of the corruption, _Rain thought, looking back at the survivors.

Rain then took a deep breath, and thought, _Seth…I'm sorry...I truly am…my only regret is that I couldn't part from you on better terms…but that's over now…in the past…hopefully a new order will reign…a purer order, without the corruption. _

Celes then walked up towards Rain and said, "With Seth gone…I am to take his place as 2nd in command…and with Spirit now gone…Seth wanted you to be the one…S.I.D.O.'s 2nd in command…together we can establish a new order…without any of the corruption that are hidden deep within it's crevices…but only if you agree to the position."

_I can take this opportunity…and avenge Spirit…I'll rebuild S.I.D.O…and together with Celes…we will establish this new order, _Rain thought, before he nodded, and coldly said, "I'll do it."

Celes then smiled, and said, "Good…I know that you'll change S.I.D.O. for the better…with hard work of course…but it can be done."

Rain nodded, looking at Celes with a straight face, thinking, _I'm doing it for you Spirit… I'm going to shape S.I.D.O. with my own hands so that nothing will ever happen to anyone else like what happened to you…I promise._

A long road lies ahead, with only one willing to travel it. The gears have been set in place, and they turn with the passing of time. Rain Yatoni has become disillusioned, and has become truly lost in his true place. Although time keeps moving, the course of the future is unknown to all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission**

_Three Years Later…_

Trent Miller, stood in the head S.I.D.O. office, in his usual blue suit, black hair, green eyes, straight face, and cold eyes.

S.I.D.O. President, Ellizar Freedman, age 68, sat behind his desk in his black suit, with his back against the window revealing the night sky. "It's been three years today since CODENAME: SPIRIT's escape…that night, we lost more than half of the S.I.D.O. population in seventeen minutes…as well as Spirit herself. Yet no information about her has been recovered since then, is that right Trent?" Ellizar said, in a bold raspy voice.

Trent stood straight in front of the man, his new tinted glasses covering his eyes, and in a plain voice, replied, "That is right sir…we've searched for any traces of her…but the killings have ceased for some time now. But since then, major measures have been taken in eliminating any traces of 'Human-Experimentation' so that neither the regular, nor S.I.D.O. population finds any more evidence."

Ellizar sighed in old mumble, and then said in a raspy voice, "Are there any living witnesses… that know of the incident three years ago?"

Trent thought for a second, before saying, "No…none that have been confirmed."

Ellizar then sighed, and said, "Alright…we'll keep up our searches...we know that she's still around, and has been in the region… though she hasn't given us any more clues to her whereabouts in the half a year."

Trent remained silent, he just focused his cold eyes at the president, and plainly said, "Spirit…she's holding a grudge against S.I.D.O….and every member of it. Apparently the artificial telekinesis we've given her, is nearly fifty times the power of the natural type…and over a hundred times as deadly. Though without any medicine or treatment for this long…Spirit could be dead for all we know."

The President, Ellizar, then sighed, and boldly said, "Keep up the search Trent…Spirit's still out there…and with the power given to her…she can destroy the world…or just every person on it."

Trent then looked down, and said, "Yes sir, but-"

Then Ellizar boldly interrupted, sternly saying, "There's no 'but's'…That is all Trent!"

Trent then bowed, keeping his eyes on Ellizar, and then plainly said, "Yes sir, understood sir. Spirit will be found…one way or another."

Rain stood in a large bright room, one of which that he was trained in, in front of a whole group of teenage soldiers. Rain was now twenty-one, 2nd in command, and now in charge of a whole new squad. _These kids…are getting younger every year. _Rain thought, as he looked at the fourteen and fifteen year old boys and girls.

There were three boys and two girls, all of them with their own story.

There was Steve, who was a fourteen year old kid with brown hair and eyes, whose parents had been slaughtered by ghouls. _He'll do alright, nothing special, _Rain immediately thought.

The next oldest was Michael, fourteen, blonde hair, blue eyes, family died in a unspecified accident. _Hmm, he'll probably be a good soldier…just as long as he can focus…I don't know about this age, _Rain thought, sighing.

Next to him was Sarah, a fifteen year old girl, blonde hair, green eyes, family slaughtered by a group a vampire thugs. _She's been through a lot…I hope she has a strong will, cause then she'll do fine, _Rain thought, walking to the next girl.

As he examined the girl, Rachael, another fifteen year old girl, red hair, green eyes, whose family was apparently burned alive in some paranormal accident. _Hmm, reminds me of Kaori somehow, _Rain thought, smiling.

And the oldest was Sky, a fifteen year old boy, with black hair, and blue eyes, families death was also unspecified. _Sky…he's interesting…at least more than the others…with some proper training, he'll do fine. _Rain thought, glancing down.

Rain then stood up straight and yelled, "Alright troops, listen up! I am you're commanding officer Rain Yatoni, for now on you'll be under S.I.D.O. custody…fighting those creature's that took the lives of your loved ones."

Most of the soldier's seemed to be interested, so Rain smiled, and thought, _They'll do alright…for a group of kids. _

Suddenly the metal door opened, and Celes walked into the room, with flaring red eyes.

_Alright, time to explain this one, _Rain thought rubbing his chin.

Celes then walked towards Rain, and then stood next to him, smiling.

Rain then smiled back, and looked forward, sternly saying, "Attention Everybody, this is this sector of S.I.D.O.'s leader, Celes Slater. You'll be working with two personalities of Celes…you'll tell by the difference in eye color, depending on which personality you're talking to."

Celes then looked at Rain strangely, but Rain merely sighed, and continued, "Treat both of them with the up most respect…for your sake."

_That didn't go so bad…did it? I mean…they have to know sooner or later. _Rain thought, still looking at the confused soldiers.

"_It's not that…you should of let me just do it" _Rain heard Celes say in his mind.

_Sorry, _Rain thought before saying, "Since this is your first day…make sure that you get to know each other…as well as the people in S.I.D.O….they are for the most part…very good people." _There…that didn't go so bad, _Rain thought, looking down.

Celes then stepped forward, and loudly announced, "Your training will consist of a few classes in the basics of firearms, as well as CQC, a few martial arts, and a few other weapon training classes."

Rain then looked back up at Celes, and thought, _They never made us do that in our training…they just threw us out into the battlefield…and let us fend for ourselves. I guess things really have changed…since that time…_

_ Suddenly both Rain and Snake heard a loud explosion inside the ball room, followed by a whole bunch of yelling and screaming, then gunfire. Shit…what in the hell is going on? Rain thought, looking into the ball room. _

_Snake then pulled a small pistol out from his ankle, "Rain!" Snake snapped, tossing the gun to Rain as he pulled his Socom-pistol out. _

_Rain grabbed the gun, thinking, How did he…get these past security. Oh well, it doesn't matter now…finally…some action. _

_Snake and Rain then ran into the ballroom only to discover mutilated, pieces of bodies flying and lying around them. They both then looked around to see, countless bloody bodies flying throughout the room. _

_Rain then started to run towards the entrance of the deck, back towards the room, thinking, What the hell happened? Who's doing this!? _

_Snake then lifted his hand up and pointed, "There!" Snake said pointing toward a crater in the center of the room. _

_Rain then lifted his head, and then he could see, a single person in the center of the crater kneeled down next to another. Is…is that…her? Rain thought, looking at the crater, shocked. _

_There were still tables and chairs being thrown across the room, still killing all S.I.D.O. members within sight. They would die either by bursting particular parts of their bodies, by slicing them to pieces, or by throwing particular objects at or through them. _

"_Spirit!"_

Rain was then slapped across the face by Celes, awakened to the training facility, except for the fact that all of the soldiers had left. _What...what the hell? _Rain thought, holding his cheek.

"Good move Rain…just totally spaced out in front of your new squad!" Celes said, obviously very agitated.

_Shit…I…really didn't mean to, _Rain thought, looking down.

Then Celes looked away, and angrily said, "You're lucky that I was concluding things…but I had to let them go early, because you were totally zoned out!"

Then Rain looked at Celes and said, "That night…with Spirit…do you remember?"

Celes then looked down, and softly said, "I don't think that's an easy one to forget…why?"

_Damn it…Spirit…where are you? _Rain thought, before saying, "I was wondering if you'd know how to get back in touch with her again? Please…." _Celes has to know…she has to know something that could lead me to Spirit. _Rain thought, looking directly into Celes's red eyes.

Celes then sighed and said, "I can't just automatically locate her…though…it could be possible for another of her kind to track her down."

_Another of her kind… another…another…no, snap out of it! _Rain thought, almost falling into a trance. "More of her kind exists?" Rain coldly said.

Celes then sighed, and softly said, "I'm afraid so…though S.I.D.O. has currently halted all of there human experimentation… those that are still left from it. Spirit…for example. Are still alive, and in operation…though it is very discreet. I don't even know to much about it."

_So…S.I.D.O. still has those… experiments left over, _Rain thought before saying, "So, there are more artificial psychics left…that could track Spirit down?"

Celes then sighed and said, "Yes…there are. But Rain, there's no way that you can get close to any of them…you don't understand their true nature."

_True nature…_Rain thought.

Then Celes continued, "Just let it go Rain."

Rain then glared at Celes and yelled, "I'll never let her go…I made a promise to take her place here…till when we next meet…and if it's me alone that has to find her…so be it." _I'm going to find Spirit…even if it's the last thing that I do! _Rain thought, coldly looking at Celes.

"Fine," Celes calmly said, "You know that I'll be there to help you…but first we have to get these soldiers prepared on their own…before we depart, alright."

_You're right…it wouldn't be fair to just leave these newcomers here alone…and to possibly lose another person in their life. _Rain thought, looking at Celes.

"Good, now it's around dinner time…I'll join you," Celes quickly concluded, smiling while gazing at Rain.

Rain and Celes left the training facility and started walking down the halls, both of them kept quiet for as long as they could.

_Jeez…when was the last time I ate an actual dinner? _Rain thought, as he noticed his stomach gurgle.

Suddenly Celes broke the silent awkwardness, by saying, "Spirit…I've tried to talk them out of it for so long…though S.I.D.O. is a very merciless corporation when it comes to any supernatural beings. If only they had listened to me from the beginning… none of this would have happened."

Rain then looked at Celes, very interested, thinking, _So…you've known about this too, but I guess…since you were really trying to help Spirit this whole time…she somehow knew that you were pure of heart. Wait- _

Then Rain looked at Celes, with cold eyes, and sternly asked, "How have you managed to get past S.I.D.O. if you are also a supernatural being?"

Celes then sighed, and said, "I made a deal with a President of S.I.D.O. long ago, the current presidents father. And now…I'm just living up to my word...in multiple ways."

Rain looked a Celes strangely, thinking, _Alright…I can understand that she made a deal with the S.I.D.O. president…but what did Celes mean by that last part, _then Rain plainly said as they turned a corner; "That's understandable."

Rain and Celes then continued further down into the complex, working their way through the hallways and staircases.

"So…these other artificial psychics…how dangerous are they?" Rain suddenly asked as they continued their way down a staircase. _I have to know some things…I just have to! _Rain thought, as he kept walking down the stairs.

Celes then sighed, and continued, "They're not as dangerous as Spirit… she was designed to be the strongest of them all…" Celes then looked down, "Though it apparently was too much on her after her awakening," Celes said as she then looked back at Rain, "But don't think that these other artificial psychics won't kill you in less than a second if they were given the chance…that's why I wasn't sure if Seth should of really put her in the actual S.I.D.O. public in the first place."

Rain then looked down and thought, _Seth, I'm sorry. _

"…Though she seemed to be a different case." Celes said.

Rain looked at Celes wide eyes, taking everything in, and thought, _Different? _

Then Celes took a deep breath and continued, "She showed more…humanity, than the other experiments. Though…I've only seen each other once since the incident."

_What!? Wait…you've seen her! _Rain immediately thought, but no words could actually come out.

Celes merely sighed, looking into Rain's shocked and confused eyes, and then she said, "Yes, it was about two years ago…I was on a solo assignment to take down some unknown demonic force… though…that turned out not to be the case…because she was there…."

_ Celes walked down the cobblestone path, in between a large forest of lush green meadows and small clear ponds. It neared twilight, and the sun was just leaving the sparkle of the mist. _

_Celes continued down the dirt path, looking confused, and mumbling, "I feel no demonic force nearby…could it possibly be something different?" Celes continued down the cobblestone path, in between the forest and mist, looking ahead, yet her red eyes looked down. _

_Celes had her usual S.I.D.O. combat uniform, she was fully equipped from head to toe, and her sword, the Murasame, hung across her back. _

_Celes sighed, looking ahead, into the deep mist of emptiness, then saying "Damn it…there's nobody-"_

_Suddenly a large boulder was hurled at Celes at high speeds from out of nowhere, but she managed to quickly draw the Murasame, and slice it in two. Celes then looked around, yelling, "Come on, show yourself!" _

_Suddenly Celes heard a familiar chuckling coming from behind her, then she turned around to see that Spirit was a few feet behind Celes, emotionlessly saying, "You haven't changed at all Celes." _

_Celes then looked at Spirit, wide eyed, then she put away her sword and calmly asked, "Spirit… why? Why did you kill Seth, and not even try to do anything to me? It's just been on my mind for a while now…." _

_Spirit sighed, and merely said, "I didn't kill you because we were both… inhumanely treated. I don't know exactly what you've been through… but I do know that you didn't agree with S.I.D.O. in the first place…you were the only one there for me at some times." _

_Celes's eyes widened, and her fists tightened. "And Seth?" Celes boldly said. _

_Spirit then coldly said, "Seth…knew and basically approved of all of this corruption the whole time…he was just another greedy human filled with lust…so I made it easier on the world with his death." _

_Celes then glared at Spirit, and coldly said, "If he was just a greedy human full of lust, then what does that make you?" _

_Spirit merely stared Celes in the eyes, and plainly said, "A monster." _

_Celes stared Spirit back in the eyes, and replied, "You're an idiot." _

_Suddenly one of Celes's knives quickly floated out from its holster, and immediately flew inches in front of one of Celes's eye. _

_Spirit kept her emotionless stare, then saying, "I…don't want to…run anymore." _

_Celes looked directly at the point of the knife, slightly caught off guard, then she merely said, "Then what do you plan to do?" _

_Spirit then sighed, her face showed no emotion, though if it did…it would have to be sadness. The knife then suddenly fell to the floor, and then Spirit said, "Find a home…forget about my past…and move on with my life."_

_Celes then smiled, looking down with her eyes closed, then she softly said, "I-I understand…though you should know that this isn't going to be our last encounter." _

_Spirit then smiled and said, "I know…and thank you…for everything you've done." _

_Celes looked up at Spirit, and asked, "What about Rain? You're always on his mind…the incident was a huge shock to him for the first few months…and now he's always trying to find you." _

_Spirit then looked down, obviously sad, then she said, "When the time is right…tell him of our meeting… and let him know that I'm safe. Let him know I have a new life…living in a safe home… missing him…and knowing we'll meet again someday." _

_Celes then smiled, and said, "Alright, I promise I'll tell him…when the time is right. But you understand that he can never know of the other incident…ten years ago." _

_Spirit then smiled, and turned away, softly saying, "I wish I shared the same forgotten bliss that he's granted with…so don't worry about it. And thank you…for everything Celes." _

_Suddenly Spirit then ran a few feet in front of her, and leaped around twenty feet in the air, into another section of the meadow. _

_Celes looked down in anger, while staring at the knife, and clenching her fist…. _

"…And that's the last time I've seen her. Since then…there have also been very little deaths in the area…hopefully she's found a home." Celes concluded.

Rain looked at Celes, still stunned from the story, thinking, _So you are okay…thank god. But I still must find you…one way or another. _"So…she's living in a new home…it's good that she's finally found peace…I couldn't offer her that." Rain then said, looking down.

Celes then sighed, and said, "Only you could offer her that which no one else can."

Rain then looked at Celes strangely, thinking, _What do you mean by that? _but then he said, "And what is that?"

Celes then sighed, and plainly said, "You'll know…in time."

Rain then looked down, turning into another hallway, closer to the large luxurious dining room. The aroma of all varieties of food flooded the hallways, drawing Rain and Celes closer to the dining room. _Spirit started killing people right after she escaped…but she's recently stopped. I wonder if she really did find peace? _Rain thought, nearing the dining room.

"We're here." Celes said, somewhat happy, as they turned a corner into yet another large room.

Yet this one room was more pleasant, it had a large oak dining room table with chairs surrounding it, as well as a fire place that was lit, and food already prepared.

Amatsu, Kaori, and their new 'group-member' Amelia, sat at the table, waiting for Celes and Rain to arrive.

The Black-Elite Squad was all in their twenties now, each of them were unique in their own way, and Rain actually started to make actual friendships with his group.

_Hmm, looks good…everything seems perfect, _Rain thought, smiling as he entered.

"So, are your squads holding up…Amatsu, Kaori?" Celes asked, looking at the both of them.

First Amatsu and Kaori looked at each other, but then Amatsu said, "My squad is actually holding up fine…their kids…but obedient nonetheless."

Then Celes turned her head towards Kaori, then Kaori said, "My squad is uh…doing well. They're a bit restless… and some of them haven't gotten over their tragedies…but I know they'll do fine."

Rain then smiled, looking down at his hot plate of salmon, mashed potatoes, and green beans, thinking, _I don't really even know my squad to well…I…I…guess I need to be there for them for the time being… they're counting on me. _

Rain then started to eat his meal, silently, thinking, _Even though everything is peaceful…and supposed to be happy…I'm not for some reason…but why? Is it Spirit? _

Before Rain noticed, he had already finished his entire plate, while everyone else was still continuing theirs, talking to each other. Rain then looked around the table thinking, _I'm not happy anymore…I thought I had found my place…but now…now I don't know anymore. _Rain kept to himself, thinking, and watching everyone else talk and enjoy their dinner.

Trent walked down a bright white hallway, apparently a research lab, in his usual attire. He kept walking down the hallway further and further, until he stopped at a certain door, swiped his key card on a control panel, and then opened a large steel door entitled, #47.

Trent then walked into a large research room, with many scientific utensils scattered about, and many scientists working. Especially around another two-way mirror, that showed into a large bright white room, containing a teenage boy. The teenage boys limbs were completely bounded in chains, and he was continuously bleeding all over the floor. Trent made his way towards the two-way mirror, once the scientists noticed Trent, they got out of his way. Trent just casually walked over towards the mirror, with a cold look in his eyes, looking at the young boy.

"Uh, Trent…what exactly are you doing here?" A random scientist studying the boy asked.

Trent kept coldly staring at the bleeding boy in chains, and plainly said, "I need to speak with number 47…it has to do with Spirit."

The scientist then looked at Trent, somewhat worried, and replied, "He's still being studied…we don't even know the range of his power."

Trent then glared at the scientist, and boldly said, "Open the hatch…I'm going in."

The Scientist then looked at Trent, worried and scared, but then he pressed a green button, thus opening the hatch.

Trent walked towards the metal hatch, saying, "Don't question me again…I know what I'm doing," without even turning back to look at the man.

Trent then entered the large bright research room, containing a teenage boy around 18 or 19, chained up and bleeding everywhere. The boy had long black hair, and piercing green eyes. Trent walked a little closer, coldly stared at the boy, and then plainly said, "Number 47-"

The boy then looked up and yelled, "I've told you people…my name is Zack!" He was gritting his teeth and his fist's clenched.

Trent then sighed, and said, "Alright, Zack…my name is Trent. I want to speak to you about something important…but let me finish before you speak…okay?"

Zack then glared up at Trent, clenching his teeth, but then coldly replied, "Okay."

Trent kept a straight face, cold eyes, and he plainly said, "Three years ago…a powerful artificial psychic escaped…and went on a killing rampage. Since then…artificial psychic manufacturing has ceased, and only a few actually exist today…though there power is nothing close to the power of the one that escaped. All of this information has been kept from the regular public…that is why you may be a bit confused. But now…since then the manufacturing of artificial psychics have halted…there have still been reports in the public, of psychics being created out of the blue. You are one example of this scenario…" There was a short pause as Trent cleaned and then straightened his glasses. "Now I must ask you," He said putting his glasses back on. "Do you remember exactly what happened before your power awakened?"

The boy known as Zack, looked down, slightly shaking his head, blood dripping from his face, "I…I only remember a huge explosion in the Kurakami Restaurant eight months ago…my family was killed, and after I woke up…" He said looking at his hands. "I had these powers." Zack added.

Trent then sighed, mumbling, "It can be passed on… damn it!"

Zack then looked up, and asked, "Why am I being held here…what's wrong with me?"

Trent looked down at Zack, emotionlessly saying, "Nothing…though, we do need your help…" Zack then looked at him curiously. "In tracking down someone," Trent added.

Zack then looked back up at Trent, tears in his eyes, and then he said, "If I do…will you at least let me work for you… instead of just being used as an experiment?"

Trent looked down at the boy, with a cold look in his eyes, and then he said, "I'll let you know…after you find someone for me."

Rain walked out of the dining room, down the hallway, alone. He just kept thinking about Spirit, and how he was going to avenge her. _They'll pay for what they've done…all of them. No. Is this right…what am I thinking? She wanted me to take her place here…and do for S.I.D.O. what she could not…damn it! _Rain thought, as he continued down the hallway, into another room.

Around the corner, Sky was in the gym, punching and kicking at a real-life-like human doll. _Sky…the interesting one…hmm, better talk to him…but try not to get attached, either way...I need to find Spirit. _Rain thought, walking further into the gym. Sky was furiously punching and kicking at the doll, not even noticing Rain walking behind him.

_ Hmm, I guess I should show him a lesson in knowing what's behind your back at all times, _Rain thought as he smiled, walking closer to Sky. Though Sky just kept punching and kicking the doll, yelling and panting as he did so. As Rain neared Sky, Sky suddenly swung his fist around. _He knew…he knows I'm here, _Rain thought, right before he grabbed Sky's fist, and flipped him on the ground.

"What the hell!" Sky yelled, as Rain held him on the ground; face first, with one arm tightly behind Sky's back, causing him extreme pain.

_Hmm, he'll do…but he needs to learn…faster and better than the others, _Rain thought as he kept pinning

Sky down in a joint pain lock. "Alright, I got it, stop!" Sky yelled once more in pain, and then Rain let go and stood up.

_Hmm, not the response I was looking for…oh, well. _Rain thought, looking at Sky getting back up, his left arm in severe pain.

"Rain! W-What the hell!" Sky yelled, noticing Rain.

Rain then sighed, looking back at Sky emotionlessly, and relied, "You weren't ready…nor properly paying attention."

Sky then sighed, and said, "It's nothing…really."

Rain then slightly smiled thinking, _To what we've been through…I know, _then he said, "Yeah…I know."

Sky then stretched his arms upwards, and said, "Rain…what happened to you today…you just kind of spaced out."

_Hmm, was it that obvious…I better not do that again, _Rain thought, looking at Sky. "I was just thinking of an old friend," Rain calmly replied, "Now, I'll let you to your…training."

Sky then nodded, and said, "Alright…see you tomorrow, sir."

Rain then smiled, and started walking out, waving back at Sky.

As Rain started walked down the hallway, he turned the corner to the outer halls of the complex, next to the windows. Thunder and rain was scattered across the sky. It was still night of course, and the moon was still partially full, but slowly fading.

_Hmm, thunder…I bet Celes doesn't like this…maybe I should go see her. _Rain thought, looking out the window. Rain then ran down the hallway, and up a certain stairwell. As he kept running, Rain also thought, _Celes…she can get near one of those artificial psychics…I know she can. _As Rain stopped at one of the stairwell levels, he ran out the door, into another hallway. As Rain ran, he could hear the loud cracks are roar of the thunder and lightning. _Celes must be scared out of her mind…but I wonder why she's this afraid of electricity, _Rain thought, as he kept running down the hall.

Suddenly as Rain turned the corner, he bumped into Amelia. They clashed, but nothing serious happened, Rain just looked at her and thought, _Amelia…the person I always least expect to see._

"Oh! Sorry Rain…it was my fault." Amelia said, apologizing.

Rain then shook his head, and said, "You don't have to apologize… it was really my fault for running."

Amelia then took a deep breath, and sighed, saying, "Rain…how are you doing? You've barely been talking again…are you alright?"

_Hmm, Amelia the psycho-analysis…_Rain thought, smiling, and then he said, "I've just had a lot on my mind…but don't worry…I'm fine."

Amelia gave Rain a strange look, and then said, "Alright Rain…take care then." And then Amelia continued her way down the hall, past Rain.

Rain then continued a little bit farther down the hallway, just until he was right in front of Celes's suite. _Hmm, Celes still has a better place than me…I bet she has he best room in this whole complex. _Rain thought, looking around at the fancy carpet, and items scattered around outside of her room. Rain then sighed, and knocked on the door. _Hope she'll answer…it's a pretty bad storm, _Rain thought, looking at the door.

Suddenly the door slowly opened, and Celes's head peered out through the doorway, obviously full of fear.

_Why does the storm do this to her each time the 'red-eyed' one is around? _Rain thought, looking at Celes curiously.

Celes looked at Rain with eyes full of terror, and she squealed every time a loud crash or roar from the lightning strikes. "R-Rain…what are you doing here? I…thought y-you'd gone back to your room or something after dinner." Celes softly said to Rain.

_She's scared…I've never really seen Celes like this before, _Rain thought, looking at Celes with a strange look on his face, before saying, "I…just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Celes then sighed, and took a few steps away from the door, and unenthusiastically said, "Alright then, come in."

_Hmm, I don't think I've even been in Celes's room before, _Rain thought as he walked in. He looked around Celes's own suite-like room on the top floor, she had a very large red velvet bed, a large table with a large mirror, a few bookshelves, dressers, cabinets, a sword rack with a rainbow colored sword, with red carpet covering hard wood floors, and the entire room was lit by candle light. _Wow…she really does have one of the better rooms…even better than… Spirits…hmm, _Rain thought, looking around the room.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder flooded through the halls, and then Celes shrieked in terror.

Rain kept looking at her silently, thinking, _Why is she so scared of electricity though…I mean…she's the oldest woman to of ever existed…so why is she so scared of a thunder storm? _

Celes then sighed, and said, "Many millenniums ago…I…or this side of me…did a lot of very bad things…things of which I am not proud of. Thus, this personality was struck by a heavy bolt of lightning long ago. That is what started it…after that…I had been tortured and used because of the threat of electricity. Even now…I still fear it…in every way."

Rain looked at Celes, and then out the stormy window, thinking, _Hmm, so…she was punished with the fear of electricity for the rest of her existence…bummer, _before Rain said, "I'm sorry Celes…I just wanted to come up here…and see if wanted any company."

Celes's body quickly and rapidly trembled for a second, before she said, "Rain…I…I have something to tell you…and it's very important."

Rain then looked at Celes curiously, thinking, _Something…very important, _then he said, "I'm listening."

Trent left the room containing the experiment #47, also known as Zack, and entered back into the laboratory. The glare of his glasses held the cold look in his eyes, but his seriousness could still be seen in his face.

"Uh, Director Miller, it seems that #47 is…actually able to cooperate with us." One of the lead scientists in front of the two-way mirror sternly said.

Trent then looked up, into the bright examination room that he and Zack were just in. Zack was getting all of the mess cleaned up, blood included, by hosing away off Zack's body, as well as the floor.

"#47 will cooperate with us…but his one condition won't change." Trent plainly said.

The Scientist looked at Zack in the examination room, and then back at Trent, asking, "And what is that one condition?"

Trent then sighed, and said, "He can find Spirit…even tonight…but we must ensure that he will become a S.I.D.O. member."

Suddenly, the S.I.D.O. president, Ellizar Freedman, started walking up towards the examination room two-way mirror, behind everyone, boldly saying, "Good, ensure him of this…then capture Spirit…and then _**dispose**_ of him, that is an order."

Trent nodded, his glasses still covering his eyes, and then he unenthusiastically said, "Yes sir…Zack will find Spirit…and we will get her back tonight!"

Ellizar then smiled and said, "Come Trent, let's take a walk."

Ellizar and Trent walked out from the underground laboratory, and then towards a giant lift. They both walked on the metal square lift, and then Trent hit a button on the control panel.

The elevator slowly started to go up, and then Ellizar sternly said, "What has #47 told you?"

Trent removed his glasses, then started polishing them with his shirt, saying, "Spirit's living in some home around Evergreen… though #47 still hasn't released the full details until his condition is met…but if we act quickly, we can ensure her capture tonight."

Ellizar then smiled, and said, "Good, now…how many pure artificial psychics are left as of now?"

Trent looked down, thinking, and then he said, "I believe there's about seven left…eight if you include Spirit."

Ellizar then looked at the ground, clenching his teeth, and then he said, "And how many psychics have been created…due to the contagion?"

Trent then looked at Ellizar coldly, and plainly said, "87…though most of them are due to be terminated."

Ellizar then said, "After you capture Spirit… I want her brought to me… understood?"

Trent nodded and coldly said, "Understood sir."

"…I'm listening." Rain said, curiously looking at Celes.

Celes then looked, down, partially sad, and said, "Well, you see-"

Suddenly there was a different type of alarm or buzzer that went off, it's ear piercing screech echoed throughout the entire building.

_What now! Just when I finally thought I had found some peace! _Rain thought, obviously agitated.

Celes then looked up, it almost looked like as if her heart had skipped a beat, then she mumbled, obviously worried, "They're going to track her down…shit…this is too dangerous for them."

Rain then looked up at Celes, thinking, _They're going to track who down…shit, Spirit! _Rain then immediately stood up and boldly said, "I have to go."

Celes remained on her bed, looking down somewhat sad, and then she replied, "I'm staying…but make sure not to lose the pureness in your heart."

Rain then smiled, and nodded, thinking, _I won't…whatever that's supposed to mean, _before he said, "Who… a guy like me." Then Rain ran out of Celes's suite without saying another word, and then down the building once more.

As Rain continued running down the hallways, he could hear the intercom go off, _"All Elite and Professional S.I.D.O. members, please gather in the bus-depot…Attention, all elite and professional S.I.D.O. members, please gather in the bus-depot for further instructions." _

Rain just ignored the repetitive intercom, and kept running down the hallways, thinking, _Spirit…have you been found…or are you retaliating? _Rain started to sweat and pant, though he tried to focus on his body, and just get down to the bus-depot.

The alarm and intercom never stopped running, and neither did Rain. _But what was that thing that Celes wanted to tell me that was very important? Oh well, I guess I won't know now, _Rain thought, as he turned a corner, and started running down a staircase.

Rain continued his way, farther down the staircase than he had been in a long time. _Spirit… I wouldn't be able to fight you…even if you were right about to kill me. _Rain thought, as he neared the bottom of the staircase, near the bus-depot.

_But then why am I going…why would I go with a group of soldiers to fight Spirit…if I can't even do that. I guess…I just want to see her again, _Rain thought, running back into another hallway.

As Rain kept running down the hallway, nearing the actual bus-depot, he thought, _If I have to…I'll kill anyone that tries to kill Spirit. _Then Rain started to see four or five buses, and around 150 soldiers scattered about. _Jeez…they're really bringing every one of us…damn. _Rain thought, as his run ceased into a walk.

Amelia, dressed up in a black medic-soldier outfit, ran up towards Rain, and friendly said, "Hey Rain…something big must be going on."

Rain then nodded, as he continued walking closer to the buses, thinking, _Damn it…this really isn't going to end out good. _

Rain neared a big red and black bus, and then he saw Amatsu and Kaori leaning up against a bus. _It's good that Amatsu and Kaori have changed since when we first met…though…I don't really even remember us meeting, _Rain thought, as he neared Amatsu and Kaori, waving.

"Hey guys," Rain plainly said. Then Rain pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulled a single cigarette out, lit it, and then took a puff. _Ah… a nice smoke before the mayhem… just like what Spirit used to do…, _Rain thought to himself smoking the cigarette.

Amatsu nodded back to Rain, and calmly said, "Hey Rain… you know what's going on around here?"

Rain looked back at Amatsu, thinking, _What should I say? Should I tell him about Spirit…or lie? _"No, I don't," Rain then plainly said.

Kaori then sighed, and said, "Well, whatever's going on…it must be big."

Rain then smiled, and said, "Come on, let's get on a bus."

Both Amatsu and Kaori nodded, and then followed Rain onto the bus they were leaning on.

Rain suddenly opened his eyes, sweaty and harshly breathing, though he wasn't scared. _These nightmares…are now just becoming more intense dreams…but I still can't remember any of them, _Rain thought, sitting up straight in the back of the bus, cramped next to Amelia, Amatsu, and Kaori.

The bus itself was cramped with many new unknown elite soldiers that had either started before or after them. _Shit…even though I truly have wanted to find Spirit…I never thought that I'd be on a mission to hunt her down. _Rain thought, looking around at all of the soldiers in the bus. _What a day…what a day, _Rain thought, looking at the sun rise after the storm.

"Alright Soldiers…Listen up!" A somewhat familiar voice yelled from up front.

Rain looked up to see, Trent, at the front of the bus. He looked at Trent…shocked, and then put his head down, thinking, _It's him…from back then…and on that day…damn it…it has to be about Spirit!_

"We're about to infiltrate a private residence and apprehend a particularly dangerous suspect." Trent sternly said.

_Shit, it has to be Spirit, _Rain thought.

Then Trent continued, "The suspect is a female in her late teens, long black hair, blue eyes, and extremely dangerous. She has the ability to automatically kill anyone within twelve feet, though she can still use anything within her range as a projectile, and will kill without mercy."

_Damn it…what's happened to you Spirit…everything's changed, _Rain thought, clenching his fists.

"That is all, be prepared to infiltrate in the next ten minutes." Trent plainly said, with cold eyes, as he sat down at the front of the bus.

_Ten minutes…shit…how long was I sleeping for, _Rain thought, looking out towards the town, Evergreen. The sun was just appearing up over the mountains, and the darkness was just fading from the sky. _Evergreen, how'd you get this far from the S.I.D.O. complex…oh, well…better think of how I'm going to save her… _Rain thought, looking out the window.

Amatsu suddenly leaned forward, looking at Rain, and then he said, "Rain, kind of sounds like Spirit, huh?"

Rain's eyes suddenly shifted towards Amatsu, then he thought, _Amatsu knows… hmm, better not keep it hidden any longer. _

Rain then nodded, while grunting.

"Really, it's Spirit!" Kaori suddenly burst out.

Rain then glared at Kaori, and thought, _Hmm, still kids… they don't know how to keep their mouths shut. _

Then Amatsu turned to Kaori, and softly said, "It's better not to bring it up."

Then Kaori nodded, as Rain turned away. Rain merely looked back out the window, to see that they were actually entering the town.

_Hmm, I guess this is it…but first…maybe I should talk to Trent…it may be my only chance for awhile, _Rain thought, just as he suddenly stood up. He then started walking down the aisle, towards the front row that Trent was sitting in. There was no one sitting next to Trent in his casual attire, _Good, _Rain thought.

Rain then sat down next to Trent, catching him off guard, but for some reason, his eyes never changed, they remained as cold as ever.

_Good, now is your best chance… question him now…and find out everything you can, _Rain thought, just before he said, "It's been awhile…hasn't it Trent?"

Trent then looked back at Rain, with a straight face, and his usual cold eyes, "Rain…it has been awhile."

Rain then sighed, glared at Trent, and coldly said, "What did you do to her when I handed her back to you? It seems that ever since that one day…everything has either gone wrong, or changed completely." _Hmm, I got him now… answer Trent…I know you have them. _Rain thought, smiling back at Trent.

Trent took a deep breath, before saying, "After conducting a few more experiments… she snapped, and broke out. Now you must understand that I've still lived up to my word…nobody except me knows that you and the others were survivors during the incident…they just thought you were the first on the scene. I basically saved your ass!"

Rain then sighed, and thought, _Alright…keep your mind on the mission, _then Rain said, "And Spirit?"

Trent immediately looked down, and weakly said, "She hasn't been noticed in the last 6 months, but thanks to a friend…it's been easy to locate her instantly…and that's were we're headed. He's about two or three buses ahead."

Rain then looked at Trent puzzled and thought, _Thanks to a friend…who can that be? _Although Rain just managed to remain silent, just until the bus stopped.

As every bus stopped in front of a large residence that was gated off, though as Rain looked outside his window in the back seat to see that their was blood coming from the house, as well as a few scattered limbs from soldiers.

_Jesus…we were only a few minutes behind though, _Rain thought as he looked at the carnage.

"Alright troops…first infantry, take your positions!" Trent yelled, getting up out of his seat.

Rain, Amatsu, Kaori, Amelia, as well as a few other unknown soldiers stood up, and then ran off the bus.

_This is it…I have to find a way to stop Spirit now! _Rain thought, running out of bus, then around it, and near the house. Rain and the others kept walking in all of the scattered body parts and bloodshed, Rain just thought, _Jeez Spirit…you really didn't show any mercy whatsoever. _

Then Amelia fearfully said, "Spirit…the Spirit that we know…she did this?"

Rain sighed, thinking, _Yes…haven't you got that yet, _and then Rain nodded with a grunt.

Amelia took a deep breath, walking over all of the bloody arms, legs, and torsos just inside the front gate.

_This isn't going to be good…I know it, _Rain kept thinking.

As all of the soldiers neared the large open door of the house, a young girl with very long sleek black hair that grew down her back, and over most of her face walked calmly out of the house not covered in any blood.

Rain's eye's suddenly widened, _It's her! _he thought, widely and blankly staring at…Spirit.

"Oh shit…it's her!" A random soldier yelled.

Then all of the soldiers, except for Rain, pointed their guns at Spirit. Rain just looked down at the ground, trying to avoid Spirit.

"Really…weren't we friends? Or are you just like all of those other corpses on the ground?" Spirit coldly and plainly, yet sarcastically asked.

Rain looked up, he could see the body of Spirit, but most of her black hair was covering her face. Only one of her bright and vibrant blue eyes was visible through the thick black hair.

_It's really Spirit…though…she seems so different now, _Rain thought, as he merely stared at Spirit.

One of the soldier's, who was pretty muscular, with short brown hair then stepped forward pointing his gun at Spirit, and boldly ordered, "Get the fuck down on your knees before I-"

Suddenly the soldier's skull burst outwards in every direction, spattering all of the soldiers, as well as Spirit.

_Spirit…you were living here so peacefully…and now… we've ruined all that for you…I'm so sorry, _Rain thought looking at Spirit.

"I guess he was just another corpse…" Spirit emotionlessly, but somewhat jokingly mocked.

"Open Fire!" Another one of the random elite soldier's yelled, then everybody, except for Rain opened fire on Spirit.

Rain fell to his knees, watching all of his team members shoot at Spirit, and all he could think was, _They're really trying to kill her…is it just me that's trying to help her…no, Celes's there for me…damn that thunder storm! _

All of the bullets that neared Spirit slowly stopped inches in front of her, and then suddenly shot back at all of the other soldier's besides Rain, Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia.

Though, one other elite soldier seemed to roll out of the way, evading the bullets, then he jumped on a fence, and then jumped on the large house…out of sight.

_Who's he? _Rain thought, watching the random elite soldier vanish.

"You should all leave now." Spirit boldly said after the gunfire .

Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia all looked at each other…and then nodded. They all then started to walk away, though Rain remained still on his knees.

_No, this is my only chance…I…I…_. Rain thought, frozen in time.

Suddenly as all of the soldier's were leaving, Trent arrived, with another battalion of troops, and another young boy with black hair.

_Who's that kid...it can't be his son, _Rain thought as he turned around.

"Spirit…it's been awhile hasn't it?" Trent plainly said to Spirit, with cold eyes.

Spirit then squinted her eyes, and then a few of the soldier's heads behind Trent burst. Blood poured out everywhere, over everyone.

_Shit…_the_ two buses before ours must of really pissed her off…they probably slaughtered her new family. Bastards! _Rain angrily thought as he stood up.

Trent then sighed, and replied, "I guess some things never change."

Spirit then glared at Trent, and coldly said, "What do you want?"

Trent looked back at Spirit with his cold stare, and then replied, "You…you're coming back with me."

Spirit then telekinetically pulled Trent a few feet in front of her, restricting Trent's body within inches of hers.

_Shit…they really did change her… or was she really like this all along? _Rain thought, looking at Spirit.

Spirit then chuckled saying, "You should've been farther away…now, do you really think that I would go back with you."

The rest of the remaining soldiers then started to unload their guns on Spirit, though no bullets hit her, and the soldiers head's would end up getting burst.

Only Rain, Trent, Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia were left.

Trent then looked down, unable to move, and then Spirit coldly, yet emotionlessly said, "Now, you will know the suffering that I have endured for so long…but don't worry, you'll know that there's an ending."

Suddenly Trent's neck started constricting, almost as if Spirit was telekinetically chocking him. Trent gasped and coughed for air, but nothing happened.

_Shit, Trent will die if I don't do something, but should I? _Rain thought as he stood up straight.

Suddenly Rain tackled Spirit, they both rolled over a few times, but Rain ended up being on top.

Though Rain suddenly pointed his gun towards Trent and yelled, "Your radio…drop it!" Trent then un-holstered his radio, and then dropped it on the ground. _Good, I have to make sure that no back up arrives, _Rain thought as he looked around, _and it seems that there aren't that many people here now._

Rain then looked at Spirit, and harshly said, "What the hell do you think your doing…everything here is wrong…I thought that you were going to find peace-"

Suddenly Spirit telekinetically pushed Rain off her, and boldly said, "I'm the one who's found peace in this world…it's you human's who can't find any peace or balance. And the only peace or joy that I ever attain…is always ripped to shreds by S.I.D.O.!"

Rain then looked down, and thought, _You're right…you're absolutely right…I-I'm sorry Spirit." _Rain then got up off of the ground and said, "I'm still keeping our promise though."

Spirit then sighed and said, "After three years…a promise like that means nothing to me anymore."

Rain looked down, thinking, _She really has changed… humans…I bet humans have betrayed her in almost every single way. _Then Rain sighed, and said, "Fine, then how about another promise?"

Spirit then looked at Rain, and emotionlessly said, "What?"

Rain looked at Spirit dead in the eyes and said, "I'll come for you."

All of a sudden another battalion of soldier's arrived, and they all started aiming at Spirit…who was just a few feet away from Rain. _Great…more fucking backup! _Rain thought shaking his head. Then Rain looked over towards Trent, and he saw the young boy walking closer to him.

"Should I kill her now?" The young boy asked.

_What…what the hell? Is he…is he another artificial psychic? _Rain thought, silently looking at Trent and the boy.

Trent then plainly replied, "No, you were just supposed to lead us to her."

Rain then tightened his hand on his gun, thinking, _So this is how corrupt S.I.D.O. still is…they're still up to human experimentations once again._

Spirit then glared at Trent, then at the boy, then she tauntingly said, "Hmm, isn't your child dead?"

Trent then looked away from Spirit, and then looked down, saying, "Yes."

All of the other elite soldiers kept their guns aimed at Spirit, though Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia were now no where to be seen.

Spirit then smiled and said, "You're wife as well too…am I right?"

Rain then looked up at Spirit and thought, _What is she trying to do? _

Trent then clenched his fists and plainly said, "What's your point?"

Spirit then chuckled and coldly said, "To ensure that you suffer… Oh, I won't kill you…" She then chuckled, suddenly giving him a death glare, "Though I will shatter everything that you hold dear…as well as everything that treasures you." Spirit coldly added. Trent then looked down, taking a deep breath, though he remained silent. "I promise you." Spirit concluded before she jumped very high up into the air, up on top of the house.

Rain then looked at Spirit fly up on the house, and then he thought, _Hmm, that other soldier's up there as well…I better follow them. _Rain then started sprinting towards the fence that the mysterious soldier had climbed, then he leaped on top of it, and up on top of the house.

Rain then looked up to see a soldier in front of Spirit, he was dressed in a S.I.D.O. elite uniform, but with blue camo. The soldier had short brown hair, brown eyes, a straight face, and a cold stare. _Who the hell is that soldier…I've never seen him around before…hmm, must work in a different sector or something, _Rain thought as he watched Spirit and the soldier battle.

The soldier kept his distance from Spirit, his hand at his knife and his other at his gun, together aimed at Spirit. "So…let's see what you got." The soldier plainly yet boldly said.

Rain took out his Desert Eagle, and kept it lowered. _I can't let him do anything to Spirit…I just can't, _Rain thought, examining the battle.

Spirit calmly and slowly walked towards the man, telekinetically tearing off bricks and shingles from the roof and hurling them at the soldier.

Though this soldier was different, he was able to roll and evade each of the objects hurled at him, while maintaining a twelve feet distance. Yet, the soldier never tried once to shoot at Spirit, he just kept his distance, circling her.

_Hmm, this soldier isn't stupid at all…I guess he's my biggest threat, _Rain thought, glaring at the soldier, while clenching his gun.

"You're getting boring," Spirit then plainly said, "Do something…interesting…or your dead."

The soldier then smiled, and hurled a smoke grenade towards the ground.

A huge gaseous cloud of smoke emerged, covering the entire top of the roof, Rain, Spirit, and the mysterious soldier too.

_Damn it…this is going to make things a bit harder, _Rain thought covering his eyes with his forearm. Suddenly Rain could hear intense grunts coming from the thickness of the smoke. _Are they fighting…what's going on? _Rain thought, as he continued through the smoke.

Suddenly, a silenced shot, Rain then looked around thinking, _Oh shit…what's happened now?_

As the cloud of smoke started to clear, Rain could barely see the outlines of the two soldiers.

"That .50 caliber bullet was filled with a customized time-released neurotoxin…it must hurt about now, doesn't it?" The soldier tauntingly said to Spirit lying on the ground.

As Rain made his way closer, he could see that Spirit had been shot in the shoulder, yet all she did was close her eyes and tightly clench her teeth as a reaction of the pain. Rain looked at Spirit in pain, and then at the mysterious soldier in the blue camo, thinking, _What the hell is going on here? He's the first one I've seen to actually immobilize Spirit's power. _

The soldier then walked closer towards Spirit glaring at him, saying, "Too bad I can't just kill you…hmm, damn!" The man then sighed and then pulled out his knife.

Rain then moved closer to the unsuspecting man, thinking, _I can stop this right now…but I'd probably get in trouble… though he may really hurt Spirit. _Suddenly Rain quickly, quietly, and harshly ran and chopped the back of the mysterious soldier neck, knocking him out.

Rain then moved in closer to Spirit who was still in a great deal of pain. Rain then looked at the bullet wound, kneeling down next to Spirit, thinking, _It's just a simple flesh wound…though he did say something about a neurotoxin…hmm, Spirit must really be in a lot of pain right about now. I wonder why she doesn't show it though…hmm, she's must have been through a lot worse. Well, I guess I should extract the bullet…. _

Spirit then sat up on the rooftop next to Rain, out of sight from all of the soldiers and buses. Then she looked at him and sadly said, "Rain…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry that I just left like that…but things got out of hand back then."

Rain looked down, thinking, _Everything was wrong back then…it really doesn't matter now…the past is the past_, and the Rain said, "You don't have to be sorry at all…it's not your fault…it's S.I.D.O.'s." Rain then un-holstered his knife and said, "I need to extract the bullet…keep talking."

Spirit looked at Rain, and then looked away, saying, "I can't believe what S.I.D.O. did this morning…it was just totally uncalled for." Rain then started prying the bullet out of Spirit while she continued talking, "I had found peace…and then…S.I.D.O. came and ruined it!"

Rain then sighed thinking, _I know…I know it's all S.I.D.O.'s fault…and I regret not doing anything to prevent it, _then Rain said, "I was trying to stop it somehow…but I obviously failed."

Spirit looked down, at the wreckage of the large house, then she sadly said, "I guess I'll try to find another place in this world to live in."

Rain pried the bullet out, while thinking, _Yeah…all in all…that's reality, _then Rain said, "Travel far west…and like I said…I'll come for you."

Spirit then nodded, and then took a small step towards Rain, softly saying, "One day…things will be different…we'll be with each other again." Spirit then softly kissed Rain, and then sprinted west…far away from the house.

Rain smiled, thinking, _One day…one day…._

Suddenly a few soldier's as well as Trent and the boy made their way on top of the roof by using a latter.

Rain closed his eyes, and thought,_ Think of something quickly… your life may depend on it. _Rain the glanced at the mysterious soldier, and then looked at the battalion yelling, "We almost got her, but she managed to knock one of us out! She's heading east!"

Trent then looked at the soldier's and harshly ordered, "You heard him… scatter your search east!"

The soldier's nodded, then started talking to each other as they headed down the latter, followed by the boy and a scientist. All that remained on the roof was Rain, Trent, and the unconscious mysterious soldier.

_Few…that was a real close one, _Rain thought, taking a deep breath.

"Hmm, it seems that Brendan tried the 'hero-tactic' again…he'll never learn." Trent sternly said.

Rain then glanced over at the soldier in the blue-camo, thinking, _Hmm, Brendan huh…I'll remember the name._

A group of medics then hurried up the latter to take Brendan back down, all in just a few seconds.

"She…she really holds a strong grudge against S.I.D.O." Rain plainly said.

Trent stared at Rain with his cold eyes, and then said, "Do you blame her?"

Rain then looked at Trent extremely confused, thinking, _What?! What do you mean by that? She said that she'd only let you live to suffer…why? _

Trent kept a straight face, while he said, "We should clear out."

_Four months later…_

Trent walked down the halls with his new secretary, Alyssa Cohen. Trent was dressed in his usual attire; Alyssa was dressed in a brown suit, matching her brown hair and eyes.

As they continued walking down a long hallway, Alyssa finally broke the silence, saying, "So Chief…I've been working for you for about three months now…and I still haven't heard anything about your family."

Trent and Amelia continued walking, as Trent plainly replied, "My daughter's dead."

Alyssa then looked at Trent sincerely, saying, "Oh, Trent I'm so sorry."

Trent then sighed, and plainly responded, "I killed her…around the time my wife died."

Alyssa then stopped, frozen in terror, she couldn't even respond.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Trent then plainly asked.

Alyssa shook her head, and then Trent continued walking towards the end of the hallway. At the very end of the hallway was a large double-wooden door, Ellizar's office.

Trent then entered the office, followed by Alyssa, to see Ellizar working behind his large wooden desk.

"Ah…you must be Alyssa." Ellizar said immediately once he noticed her.

Alyssa then smiled, bowed, and politely said, "Yes sir."

Ellizar then smiled at Alyssa, and then sternly looked at Trent before saying, "Zack says that as long as Spirit's not in use of her powers…then she's undetectable." Ellizar squinted his eyes, and then boldly said, "Zack, along with four other un-pure Disorter's are alive now, right?"

Trent then nodded, while grunting.

Amelia then stepped forward, and politely said, "Um…I know I've heard something about this whole 'Disorter' stuff…but uh, what exactly is going on?"

Trent then shook his head, yet remained silent.

Then Ellizar glared at Trent, and sternly said, "You didn't let her know everything?"

Trent then shrugged, and plainly said, "I don't even know everything."

Ellizar then sighed, looked at Alyssa, and said, "Three years ago a artificial psychic…or what we now call 'Disorters'… escaped one of our S.I.D.O. complex's during one of our formals."

Alyssa then nodded, and mumbled, "Yeah, I think I heard about that a few years ago."

Then Ellizar sighed, and said, "Hmm, well Disorters are basically super soldiers with psychic powers up to a certain limit. Yet this Disorter is particularly special though…she's over one hundred times stronger than your natural psychic, and like Zack…combined with all of the XVX or a certain super soldier serum that was possible. The outcome was at first…obedient…but she snapped, killed half of the S.I.D.O. population in seventeen minutes, and then escaped." Ellizar then took a deep breath, resting from his talk, as he was already short of breath.

Alyssa looked shocked from the speech, yet Trent's face never changed, and neither did his eyes behind the glasses.

Ellizar then took a deep breath and continued, "Now there are two types of Disorters…your naturally born ones…and your un-pure ones created by a pure one…like Zack for instance. All Disorters…both pure and un-pure both lack the ability to reproduce…a trade for the powers granted to them. But, that's not even the worst part. This certain Disorter…or CODENAME: SPIRIT we call her…has an immeasurable psychic limit and well as the unnaturally natural ability to reproduce…unlike any other Disorter ever in history. Thus, Spirit is not only able to wipe out humanity with a sweep of her hand…but she also has the ability to start a new world ruled by these Disorters… that is why we must catch Spirit as soon as possible Though, she stopped killing after our last encounter, thus making it harder to track her down." Ellizar concluded as he stared at the 'mind-blown' Alyssa. "Did you understand?" Ellizar then asked.

Alyssa then smiled, and friendly said, "Of course."

Ellizar then grunted, looking back down the papers scattered across his desk. As Trent remained standing in front of Ellizar, coldly staring at him behind his glasses. "That's all then…you may now leave." Ellizar then coldly said.

Trent nodded, and then both he and Amelia then left Ellizar's office.

"The President, Ellizar, kind of creeps me out." Alyssa muttered a few seconds after leaving Ellizar's room, and closing the door.

Trent didn't show any expression or emotion on his face, he just kept walking back down the hall. Trent and Alyssa continued down the hallway, once again, silently. All that could really be heard was the clicks and clacks of the high heels Alyssa was wearing, and the thuds of Trent's footsteps.

"So…who exactly is that person Zack that Ellizar was talking about?" Alyssa then curiously asked.

Trent sighed, and then said, "Zack is one, of four different impure-Disorters that are created from a certain contagion that was constructed using a certain strand of DNA that is found in Spirit… that is another reason we must find her…if more and more of these…Disorters are spreading, then we must stop it. It's all for the sake of humanity."

Alyssa kept walking next to Trent, though she remained silent and wide eyed. "All for the pure ones,"

Trent then said, "There's only eight left in the world…and if Spirit continues to live…then there will eventually be more Disorters than humans in the world."

Alyssa continued walking, as she nodded, saying, "I…I understand."

Trent then continued on walking, emotionless, silent.

Eventually Trent and Amelia reached an intersection, one hallway lead upstairs, into daylight, and the other hallway, lead downstairs, into the darkness. "I have to check up on something, please go upstairs to my office…I have some paperwork that needs to be organized." Trent plainly said, with a straight face.

Alyssa then nodded, and then they both parted ways.

All Rain could do after his encounter with Spirit for the first month or so, was think. He kept his mind focused on the current corruption and danger within S.I.D.O. that wasn't being shown. _They're just trying to brainwash us… illusionate us…_Rain constantly thought. Though, he managed to still keep up his promise with Spirit.

Rain continued to fight for S.I.D.O.'s new order, killing vampires, ghouls, zombies…as well as wait for the day when he'd reunite with Spirit. Though there were never any reports of Spirit after that final day where Rain and Spirit parted ways. _We'll see each other again though…I know it, I know it…_Rain thought every single day. He kept his original group of friends, barely making new ones at S.I.D.O., though he was especially good friends with Celes for some reason even unknown to Rain. Other soldiers looked at Rain as some insanely crazy soldier ready to burst at any moment, as others thought that he was cool…just because of his constant silence.

Though Rain hated his time with S.I.D.O….he also felt somewhat as if he was doing it only for good intensions, in either Spirit's eyes…or just for the good of the world. Though the new order was corrupt…Rain tried to hardest to keep S.I.D.O. pure…even though he was one of the few that actually knew the truth.

How much can one withstand before they break? Does it depend on the person, the situation, those involved, or all of the above? Rain Yatoni keeps fighting with for S.I.D.O., although he's against the core of the organization. Anything is possible, yet nothing is certain. For time keeps moving, even after the earth stops spinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lost Soldier**

_One year later…_

Brendan, the elite soldier in the blue-camo on the day of the last encounter with Spirit, seemed to have an interesting past. The day he turned 18, he signed up with S.I.D.O., somehow knowing of its existence. His motive of joining…was only to kill. Kill whatever dangerous threat exists, no matter what. He wasn't technically insane, though many others would disagree. It seemed that Brendan didn't know that Rain clubbed him from behind, so there was no trouble between both of them. On the contrary, they actually could get along together better than any other soldiers in S.I.D.O. Although Rain knew that Brendan yearned to kill Spirit, he still kept close to Brendan.

_Keep your friends close…but your enemies closer, _Rain constantly thought for four months. Brendan and Rain worked together on various missions, yet they hardly would ever see each other in the actual S.I.D.O. complex.

"Hey Rain," Rain heard the familiar raspy and cold voice say. Rain turned around to see Brendan, who he usually didn't see inside one of the random hallways in the S.I.D.O. complex.

_Hmm, I never see him here…I wonder what's up? _Rain thought, smiling at Brendan, and then he friendly, "Look who decided to come out into the public, what's up?"

Brendan kept a stern face as usual, and then he coldly, but happily said, "Going with another squad to massacre a family of vampires. Wondering if you'd like to join?"

Rain sighed, thinking, _Idiot…oh, well…he can't be helped, _then Rain shook his head, saying, "Sorry, but I've got to teach a class tonight."

Brendan sighed, and said, "Oh well…your loss."

Then both Rain and Brendan past each other, and walked down the hallway in their own separate ways.

Trent kneeled down next to Zack, who was now a teenager sitting on his bed, in his customized white examination-home room. "Still no sign of her?" Trent plainly asked Zack; his eyes as cold as ever.

Zack then shook his head, and said, "Nope, nothing. Ever since that last day a year or so back…she hasn't used her powers or given anybody a clue whatsoever. I told you I should have killed her back then."

Trent then sighed, and plainly said, "She had every opportunity to kill you that day…yet she didn't." Trent then looked away as he continued, "She sympathizes with others who have been inhumanely treated." Then his face tightened, and he sternly said, "Though you should know…Spirit would kill you in an instant if her heart so desired."

Zack then slouched forward on his bed, looking at the ground, silently.

Trent just sighed, and then stood up saying, "It's better not to strive in defeating her…capturing her is hard enough."

Zack then sighed, and said, "Damn…where could she be?"

Trent then sighed, and said, "Keep up your search… you know what to do if you sense anything." Then Trent walked towards a metal door that automatically opened, and then he walked through the metal door that also then automatically shut right in back of him.

"No sign of her?" Alyssa, now in a red suit asked Trent as he entered a specific sector of the laboratory.

Trent walked past Alyssa with the same cold look in his eyes, saying, "No, still nothing. I guess Spirit just learned from her mistakes…smart of her."

Alyssa then sighed, and said, "I haven't even met this Spirit person…but I already don't like her. She's only causing me nothing but trouble…I mean I've been working this-"

Trent then interrupted Alyssa by boldly snapping, "That's enough."

Alyssa stopped talking, and just stared at Trent surprised. "S-Sorry sir." Alyssa apologetically muttered.

Trent just grunted as they both looked inside one of the two way mirrors in Zack's room. Trent gazed inside the mirror, watching Zack stretch, then Trent said, "He's the only one I can actually trust…all of the other pure and un-pure Disorters are planning something… I can feel it. But Zack…Zack's at least one Disorter that I feel I can trust."

Alyssa looked inside the two-way mirror, and plainly said, "Yeah, he's the only one I really know."

Trent then sighed, and plainly said, "And for good reasons too."

Trent then turned away from the glass, and started walking away.

Alyssa followed Trent out from the secret underground lab, and into a bright metal hallway. Trent was usually quiet, stuck in his own mind, only left with a cold stare from the past.

"Trent?" Alyssa suddenly muttered.

Trent kept walking, looking straight, but replied with grunt, "Hmm?"

Alyssa looked down while walking, then she closed her eyes, and said, "I never hear anything about yourself…why don't you ever share anything…you know, open up a little."

Trent coldly stared at Alyssa, and then he sighed looking down, while saying, "Because people don't usually like what they find inside."

Alyssa stared at Trent with a strange look, and then she sighed, saying, "Alright… well, I won't pry."

Trent continued walking on, silently along with Alyssa.

Rain dodged and evaded each and every punch and kick that Sky threw at him. _Hmm, he's getting better…something's got him worked up today, _Rain thought, smiling as he 'played' with Sky in the training facility.

On the sidelines were Celes as well as the rest of Rain's squad. Each of them were examining the fight, though it was obvious that Rain was toying around with Sky.

_Hmm, I wonder how I should end this one? _Rain thought to himself, as he constantly dodged each strike.

Sky charged at Rain, then he jumped in the air with his leg extended, ready to kick Rain.

_Fool, I thought you had learned by now, _Rain thought as he grabbed Sky's kick.

Yet Sky seemed to punch Rain in the face first, with an incredible amount of force.

_He…he actually did it…Sky actually hit me…hmm, I'm also bleeding, I guess he's getting better, _Rain thought as he stumbled back. Rain then glared up at Sky, as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. "Alright." Rain plainly said, as he slowly started walking towards Sky. _Let's see what you really got, _Rain thought as he continued walking further.

Sky looked up at Rain, obviously terrified, his eyes were very wide.

_Hmm…don't let me down Sky Otoni, _Rain thought as he neared Sky.

Suddenly Sky burst out at Rain; punching, kicking, trying everything he could to strike Rain, and Rain was having a hard time dodging and evading all of Rain's strikes.

_Where did this come from, _Rain thought, being pushed back by Sky. _Well, this is enough for now, _Rain thought as he grabbed both of Sky's arms, jumping up, and kicking Sky in the face.

Sky hit the floor; passed out cold.

"Good one…now he'll probably be out of class for a few days," The 'red eyed' Celes said in a disappointed tone, walking towards Rain and the unconscious Sky.

_Hmm, your probably right, I guess…I just couldn't control myself, _Rain thought looking down at Sky. "Well…he did put up a good fight," Rain then replied, smiling at Celes.

Celes merely sighed in disappointment, and then said, "That doesn't really matter…we're just training, not fighting."

Rain then looked down, thinking, _Hmm, what's up with Celes? _Rain then sighed, and merely said, "Yeah…you're right."

Celes then turned towards the rest of Rain's squad, and sternly ordered, "Alright, get Sky into his room… he's going to be out for a while."

The rest of Rain's squad nodded, and then each of them scurried over towards Sky's limp body.

_Hmm…I really thought he was better than that, _Rain thought disappointed.

Each soldier's then grabbed an arm or leg, then they lifted Sky up, and then carried him out of the room.

"Hmm, I thought Sky was going to do better," Rain said as he sighed in disappointment.

Celes then sighed, shaking her head, and then she said, "Don't get attached in any way…you're just training these soldiers… remember?"

Rain then nodded, but he thought, _Just because these children are expendable… and nobody will know if they'd ever disappear off the face of the earth…that's why I can't get attached. _

Celes then angrily grunted, glaring at Rain, and then she boldly replied, "Remember?"

Rain then sighed, and plainly said, "Yeah…I won't get attached, don't worry."

Celes then sighed, and said, "Good, since we're out early…let's go take a short walk around."

Rain looked at Celes curiously, thinking, _A walk…why? _But then he arbitrarily said, "Sure."

As Rain and Celes walked out of the training hall, and into the hallway, Rain could tell that something was on Celes's mind. _What's upsetting you so much Celes? _Rain constantly thought as he walked with Celes, but then he plainly, yet friendly said, "So how have you been doing Celes?"

Celes kept walking, her red eyes kept staring at the floor in front of her, then she emotionlessly said, "That doesn't seem that a question that you'd ask…but since you did…I guess I'm holding together."

Rain then nodded, thinking, _Holding together…hmm, something's getting to her, _and then Rain plainly said, "Well, if you ever want to talk to me about anything…I'll be there."

Celes then smiled at Rain, and then she nodded, saying, "Thanks Rain."

Rain then nodded, and then they both turned a corner at the intersection into another hallway. _Hmm, Celes…I wonder exactly about your past is tugging at you so much… probably has to do with that Ryu guy, _Rain thought as he continued walking.

Suddenly Celes stopped, coldly looked at Rain, and plainly said, "Stop trying to fix everything…I'm fine…just leave me alone."

Rain then sighed, looking down, and thinking, _It does have to do with Ryu. _

Then Rain and Celes continued their way down the hallway, until they came to a door. Celes opened the door, which led them to a stairwell outside the S.I.D.O. complex.

It was nighttime, yet the grass and the forests in the background could be seen because of the moon's brightness. The moon had just been full a few days earlier, but it was still large, and almost whole in the sky.

_Wow…I really haven't been outside just to relax in such a long time, _Rain thought as Celes and him started walking down the stairs, towards the green grass.

"I come out here sometimes when I'm stressed." Celes plainly said as they continued down the stairs, alongside the S.I.D.O. complex, extending from the ground, to the door very high up off of the ground.

_Hmm, so… you're stressed out, though I know that's not just it, _Rain thought as he looked up towards the brightness of the moon. As Rain and Celes finally reached the ground at the end of the stairway, Rain couldn't help but say, "So where do you want to go?"

Celes looked up towards the slowly fading moon, then she sighed and said, "Towards the woods."

Rain then nodded, smiling, and then he said, "Alright." Then as Rain and Celes continued walking down the long grass field towards the woods, and away from the complex, Rain thought, _Hmm, she asked me to go on a walk…I wonder if it was about anything in particular. _Yet the two remained silent as they walked towards the large dense dark forest at the end of the field.

As Rain and Celes entered the dense forest, they slowly and quietly continued walking further into the woods, until Celes said, "There is something I want to tell you Rain, though you may not understand at first."

Rain then sighed, thinking, _Hmm, I've heard that one a lot…though, I do want to know of course, _and then Rain plainly said, "That's almost become a norm for me…what is it?"

Celes then walked towards a tree that looked like it had fallen, since it was completely on its side, and then she sat down on it.

Rain sighed, and then walked towards the overturned tree, thinking, _Hmm, this must be pretty important though…. _Then Rain sat down next to Celes on the overturned tree, looking up at her, listening.

Celes then sighed, looking up at Rain; though she obviously had something bothering her by the look in her eyes. "Rain," Celes started, "…How many years has it been since we first met?"

Rain then looked down, thinking, _Why is she asking me this? Hmm,_ and then Rain said, "Oh, about five years I'd say. Why?"

Celes looked down, and then she softly said, "And Seth was only here for about the first year, huh?"

Rain then nodded, looking down, and thinking, _Seth? Why is she bringing him back up? _

Then Celes said, "A lot has changed in these last five years. Even more than you'd know."

Rain then smiled, yet he remained silent, he just thought, _Even more than I'd know…hmm, then what's going on? Oh well, she did say that I wouldn't understand everything…now._

Celes then continued, "You were 17 when you came to S.I.D.O…. hmm you really are different now."

Rain smiled, while thinking, _Different? How? _

Celes then put her hand on Rain's shoulder, "Do…do you remember your parents?"

Rain's eyes then widened, his breathing became harsher, all he could think was, _My parents…were not my parents. Those two people took me in…lied to me…and slowly burned me out. _Yet Rain could still say, "I've never met my real parents…those people taking care of me for the first 17 years of my life…were just a lie."

Celes then looked down, stared at the ground with an emotionless stare, and then she sighed.

_Hmm, what's going on…what's she trying to get at? _Rain thought while looking towards Celes, and then he sternly said, "What has that have to do with anything!?"

Celes then sighed, looking at the ground, and then she mumbled, "You really don't remember?"

Rain then moved in closer to Celes, and then he said, "Sorry, didn't hear that last part. What was that?"

Celes then shook her head, looked up at Rain with her bright and vibrant red eyes, and then friendly said, "I-it's nothing. I was just curious about who raised you having such strong and bold personality."

Rain then nodded, thinking, _Hmm, so…Celes just wanted some small-talk…alright, I understand. I bet it does get lonely being to only one left of your race, and running a sector of a corrupt corporation. _

Celes then stood up, still showing little emotion, then she looked back at Rain, and plainly said, "I know that you're lost…figuratively speaking… but don't worry, I also know that it'll all come together in the end."

Rain then nodded, thinking, _What does she mean?_ then Rain stood up, and proudly said, "Thanks Celes…really, for everything you've done these past five years."

Celes then looked at Rain over her shoulder, and then she softly said, "It's been no problem…I knew what I was getting myself into."

Rain and Celes then started walking deeper into the forest, while Rain thought, _She knew from the start what she was doing…so that's how complex you are then, huh Celes? _Celes then smiled, as they both continued farther into the darkness of the woods.

"Come on…I want to show you something," Celes softly said, looking back at Rain over her shoulder.

Rain nodded and started walking over towards Celes, thinking, _Hmm, I wonder what it is now? _Then Rain cleared his throat, and then friendly asked, "Alright, where to?"

Celes smiled, then started walking, while plainly saying, "Follow me, it's not too far."

Rain then nodded, and started walking with Celes deeper into the forest. _I wonder where we're going though, _Rain though as he silently kept walking.

Then both Rain and Celes went through a large thick bush, which almost seemed never ending. The bush seemed to be a dark green, though it also seemed to glow a bright baby-blue color as the deepened into the bush.

_Where are we? And where are we going? _Rain thought, pushing his way through the dense colorful bush.

Suddenly Rain and Celes emerged out of the bush, in front of a semi-large glowing blue pond. It was also lit up by the moonlight, that made it's way through a small patch in the forest.

_Wow…this is beautiful, _Rain thought, amazed by the glowing pond.

"I usually come here the most when I come out here…it's where I feel most at peace," Celes said, smiling at Rain.

Rain then looked back at the glowing blue pond, suddenly thinking, _Why is Celes doing all of this? What's she trying to do? _

Celes then sighed, sat down on the dirt ground next to the pond, and stared into the water.

Rain then looked over towards Celes suspiciously, and then sternly asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you…and have been telling me all these things? Why tell me…and no one else?"

Celes then sighed looking down, and then she shook her head, saying, "You'll understand…in ti-"

Then Rain interrupted Celes by yelling, "I've been hearing that for almost five years…how about something else!"

Celes then took a deep breath, though she remained silent.

Rain then sighed, thinking, _Figures…she's keeping something from me. _

Celes then looked down silently, with an obvious look of guilt and sadness in her vibrant red eyes.

Trent opened the door of Ellizar's large office, to see Ellizar sitting behind his desk. Ellizar's office was in the depths of the S.I.D.O. HQ, though it was unknown if the office was at the top of the complex, or at the darkest depths of the complex. Only very few Head S.I.D.O. Board Members knew where the President's office was, though it was always unspoken. The office its self was a large room, with a large red carpet, various pictures on the walls, and a long desk at the end of the room.

"So Trent, how's the search? Find anything unusual?" Ellizar said in a cold and raspy voice.

Trent then sighed looking down, saying, "No sir…not anything since we last encountered her."

Ellizar's eye's widened for a few seconds but they soon narrowed into the look of a tired old man. "I'm very disappointed…" Ellizar said, then pausing, while holding a handless mug of tea. "…Very disappointed indeed Trent." He added looking at his tea.

Trent kept coldly staring at the ground, while he plainly said, "Zack's use for us is fading…and I believe Spirit knows that we're basically on her doorstep. It's-"

Ellizar raised his hand, interrupting him. "Just hurry up, get as much use as you can out of #47, and then exterminate him." Ellizar said, sipping his tea. "That's an order." Ellizar added without looking at Trent.

Trent remained staring at the ground, merely replying, "Yes sir."

Ellizar then rested back in his chair, sighing while he said, "Good…then get to work. Every minute we waste here…more people are getting killed…picture it that way, understood?"

Trent then looked up at Ellizar, and stared him dead in the eyes, coldly replying, "Yes sir, that's understood sir."

Trent then walked out of Ellizar's office to meet Alyssa filing a suitcase in the large wide hallway.

"Back already?" Alyssa friendly said, looking back at Trent walking out of the office.

Trent then looked at her, sighing, before he casually said, "There wasn't much to be said…are you finished with that suitcase yet?"

Alyssa then looked back down at the messy suitcase full of scattered papers, "Uh, not yet," she said embarrassed.

Trent then sighed and started walking down the hallway, past Alyssa. "I need to be alone now… so finish that up and you're done for the day." Trent then plainly said, as he coldly looked at Alyssa.

"Uh…yes sir, right away sir." Alyssa replied with some enthusiasm.

Trent didn't reply, he just kept walking down the hallway, thinking to himself quietly.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with him?" Alyssa mumbled to herself as Trent turned the corner.

Yet Trent didn't care to listen, he just kept walking down the hallway, stuck in his own mind….

_Approximately 25 years earlier…_

_ Trent, at age 22, was a scholar at the local University of Universal Studies or the, U.U.S. He was a young student, with a bright future ahead of him. Trent's usual attire consisted of a simple white lab coat covering his casual slacks and t-shirt. _

_At the age of 22, Trent was studying at the U.U.S. for classes in classified bacterial and viruses. Trent wasn't very well known by the general public, but was very well liked and praised for his hard work and studies in the University._

_Trent was 16 by the time he graduated high school, and he had gotten many scholarships and invitations to various colleges. Though Trent graduated from his local college at the age of 21, he decided not to go any further into schooling process…but in the actual learning process. At the age of 21, months from graduating his local college, Trent was accepted and started classes at the U.U.S. He started excelling and mastering various studies of science, yet none of them were actually challenging enough. _

_Trent studied in the science department for a year and a half before he was invited to work in the classified and restricted sector, he agreed without hesitation. Trent has studied the, Unknown Bacterial and Viral classes, in the classified and restriction sector for a year, and has become an excellent scientist. _

_ Trent walked on the outdoor green grass lawn of the U.U.S. campus, knowing the that this regular private college was actually conducting illegal experiments. Trent walked along the paved path in between the two grass lawn that many other students where lingering on. Trent, dressed a plain white collared shirt with jeans, kept walking along the paved path holding his one-strapped backpack. _

_Suddenly Trent heard footsteps coming from behind him; he swiftly turned around, to see one of his colleagues, Jake. The footsteps stopped, as Jake smiled at Trent, and friendly said, "Hey Trent, where are you heading off to?" _

_Trent smiled, and looked back at Jake, "Just to class, but I'm a bit early…so what's up?" _

_Jake then took a deep breath, looked Trent dead in the eyes, and boldly said, "I-I'm out…I'm dropping out of the U.U.S." _

_Trent then looked at Jake strangely, then he drastically said, "Why? We have everything we need right here, why would you-" _

_Jake then interrupted Trent by saying, "I've seen some things lately…and I would like you to just listen to me for a minute." _

_Trent then looked at Jake somewhat worried and fearful, "Go on," he then plainly said. _

_Jake then sighed, and plainly said, "There is an organization that is far too secret and classified on a global level, that I've just gotten caught up in. Now, I'm actually willing to work for this new organization that they've entitled, the Secret International Defense Organization. But I know that if I go…I'd never see any of you guys again. So…I'd like to ask if you'd like to join Trent? Join S.I.D.O. and we can really make a big difference in the world…isn't that what you wanted to do all along? I mean they'd pay for all expenses too." _

_Trent then looked down at the ground, sighing, but he remained silent. _

_Then Jake pointed to all of the other students on the grass, and all of the slacking students, "I mean look at all of these people…they're lucky enough to be here…but they don't appreciate it. They won't truly make it anywhere in the world…but with S.I.D.O…. you have a chance. A chance to make yourself actually known in the world…even you could do some remarkable things that I bet nobody in existence has ever seen." _

_Trent then looked up at Jake, looking him dead in the eyes, then he sternly said, "What are the classes? What would I be studying at S.I.D.O.?" _

_Jake then smiled, and joyfully said, "Well, our most current studies have been on various types of gene and genome research…"_

_Three months later…_

_ Trent had joined and had been working with S.I.D.O.'s preparation classes for the last two and a half months, but he graduated highest scored the class. He had also met a fellow scientist named, Jessica, and they quickly became very close. They always worked together in S.I.D.O., but they tried not to build any connection between them. He knew that his work had no room for any 'softness'. Though they constantly worked together, he knew that the stuff they he had witnessed, had changed him in some way._

_S.I.D.O. had accepted Trent with great appraisal, and he accepted likewise. He had to take a 9 week class on S.I.D.O. and actually learning of its true nature. It was the only organization, in the entire world, that actually had to work with the 'supernatural'. Trent learned all about demonic forces, psychics, vampires, werewolf's, zombies, ect. It was in this class that he had met Jessica, a beautiful woman with long sleek black hair that grew down her back, as well as deep blue eyes. Though, he knew that he wasn't ready to build any serious relationship at this age and time in his career, so he only kept as friends with her, and nothing else. _

_ Trent walked down the hallway in his usual white lab coat, constantly looking down. He had seen many different cruel experiments in his day, but nothing like what S.I.D.O. was working with. Trent then turned down another hallway, and walked inside the middle door on the right. _

_There Trent saw a large laboratory that had many different mechanical instruments inside, but Trent's attention was on the two-way mirror on the far side of the laboratory. Trent walked over towards the two-way mirror with his colleague, Jake. _

"_It seems that #9, is one of the pure artificial psychics, but he hasn't been fully cooperating as of a few days ago." Jake plainly said, looking at Trent. _

_Inside the two-way mirror was a teenager who was being chained up naked, bleeding profusely out of many injuries on his body. Trent's eyes widened and his pupils constricted as he watch the experiments take place. _

_As Trent gazed into the experimentation room through the two-way mirror, he could see the young teenager chained up against the wall, but Trent was speechless. _

"_We've collected all of the DNA and info necessary," Jake started, "So we've no more use for this abomination…it's about time to put it down." _

_Trent then looked at the teenager who was tied down, bleeding and crying in fear, yelling, "No! Please, no more!" _

_And then suddenly a mechanical mechanism opened from the ceiling, and instantly shot a ray of light at #9. Then the boy, known as #9 then unexpectedly broke his way out from the chains, and then telekinetically broke the attack mechanism. _

_ "Oh shit…he's out of control!" Jake yelled through the glass window. #9 then slowly started walking towards the two-way mirror, smiling into it. _

"_Get down!" Trent yelled as he hit the floor. _

_Suddenly the two-way mirror burst, shattering it completely. All of the scientists, as well as Jake, where immediately killed by the pieces of glass shrapnel that pierced many parts of their body. Blood sprayed everywhere across the laboratory, including on Trent. Jake suddenly fell down right next to Trent, they laid on the ground face to face, but Trent was alive, and Jake was clearly dead…his eyes were rolled back in his head. _

_Trent looked at Jake, clearly in shock; his eyes were very wide, but his pupils were incredibly small due to the shock and terror. "J-Jake…wake up!" Trent calmly said as he gently shook Jakes body, but there was no response. "Jake…get up! Wake the fuck up!" Trent yelled in terror and frustration. _

_Suddenly #9 jumped into the dead infested laboratory, right next to Trent kneeling down next to Jake's body. #9 plainly looked at Trent, emotionless, and then he plainly said, "It's nice to finally meet you…man behind the glass." _

_Trent stood up, then looked at the teenager known as #9 in terror, and then plainly said, "So...this is the true power of an artificial psychic." _

_The boy, #9, then smiled looking down, and then he said, "I just wanted to apologize…" _

_Trent then looked at the boy in terror, and then Trent mumbled, "Apologize?" _

_ Suddenly a bright ray of light suddenly hit the back of #9's head, he fell to the ground, with a giant chunk of flesh burned out of his brain, and Jessica stood behind him standing there with a large laser-ray gun._

_Jessica then smiled, looking at #9's corpse lying on the ground, and then she chuckled while saying, "I guess I just saved your life." _

_Trent nodded, staring at the blood oozing out of the back of #9's head, there was no more trace of a brain left, he just stared at the boy's bleeding body on the ground, traumatized. _

"_I knew that he couldn't take a blow from one of these babies," Jessica chuckled, while holding the giant metal laser launcher._

_Trent didn't respond, he just stood there in front of #9. He was covered in blood and quietly mumbling, "__Why would he want to apologize to me?__" _

_Then Jessica walked up towards Trent, then patted him on the shoulder and softly said, "Don't worry…you're fine. In fact…I'll treat you to dinner tonight to forget all about this." _

_Trent then shook his head, "No, I don't need you to-" _

_Then Jessica interrupted Trent with her arms crossed, saying, "Oh no, I insist… let's let the clean up crew know about this…and then let's get out of here." _

_Trent then looked up towards Jessica, with a look of happiness in his eyes, and then he smiling saying, "Alright, you win." _

_ Trent and Jessica walked through the restaurant door, they were all dressed up formal, for the very fancy restaurant that they had already scheduled reservations for. Trent was dressed up in a black suit, with a white dress shirt, and a red tie as well. And Jessica was dressed in a one-piece full body red silk dress. They walked in and checked their reservation with the greeter, then they both took their fancy reserved seat. _

"_Wow…today was a pretty big day, huh?" Jessica said, acting sort of happy, but she obviously was still disturbed. _

"_Yeah." Trent plainly replied. _

_The waiter then came, and both Trent and Jessica ordered their entrée's, and then the waiter left Trent and Jessica time to talk more._

"_So…it's been a few months since you've started S.I.D.O….how do you like it so far?" Jessica plainly asked. _

_Trent then looked back down towards the table, and then he plainly said, "I-It's not exactly what I thought it would be…but I can definitely see it's importance in the world." _

_Jessica then smiled at Trent, then she blushed and softly said, "When we were in the lab…and you said to hit the floor…I believe that I was the only other one that listened. I think that if it wasn't for your order…I wouldn't be here right now." _

_Trent then put his hand on Jessica's hand and said, "I just said it by instinct…but thank you anyways."_

_Jessica then shook her head, and boldly said, "No, thank you…thank you for everything Trent." Trent then smiled at Jessica but he remained quiet, just as the food arrived to the table. Then they both began to start eating their food._

_ After dinner, Trent insisted on paying the bill, and then the two of them left the restaurant. Trent and Jessica walked out of the fancy restaurant, stuffed, and full of various conversations. They walked through the large cities streets right after sunset, the darkness in the sky was just setting in. \_

"_Here…I want you to have this," Jessica said, as she started ruffling through her purse. _

_Trent looked at Jessica curiously as she pulled out a blue gem pendant, and handed it to Trent. "No, I couldn't-" _

_Then Jessica put it in his hands and said, "No…I insist." _

_Trent then smiled, and put on the pendant. _

_As they continued down the street, they turned a corner, taking a usual shortcut through the streets corner. As they headed down the alley, neither Trent nor Jessica could notice that a group of people were slowly enclosing around them. They both looked around them, to see seven or eight gang members all dressed in black leather circling in around them. _

"_Hey look…a young girl." One gang member like thug said. _

"_Yeah…how should we deal with them?" One thug said to another. _

"_Let's just kill the guy…and use the girl. Easy enough, right?" Another thug said in a very raspy tone. _

_Trent looked at Jessica with no doubt in his eyes, yet Jessica was obviously terrified, "Just wait right here…I'll take care of this," Trent confidently said, while cracking his neck. _

_The other gang members, some older, some younger, all laughed at Trent who was dressed in a nice suit._

_Suddenly one of the gang members came up behind Trent with a lead pipe, yet Trent swiftly turned around, grabbed the pipe with both hands, and then kicked the thug off the pipe. Trent then ran towards the thug that he had kicked, then he laid one single blow of the pipe across his skull, and then blood started to flow down the alley into one of the gutters. _

_Trent turned around, shocked, but kept himself calm. "Any one else?" Trent plainly asked. _

_Suddenly another thug ran at Trent with a knife clearly in sight, Trent sighed, and then swiftly struck the wrist of the man with the pipe that the knife was held tightly in it. The knife then fell to the ground, and then Trent simply side-kicked the thug straight in the face. The thug fell to the ground, and then another one of the thugs grabbed Trent from behind. Trent then constantly harshly back-elbowed the thug as many times as possible that it took for him to let go, and then Trent turned around and stomped in his face._

_At the sight of this the remaining thugs then took off in the alley in separate directions, though neither Trent nor Jessica decided to do anything, but leave. _

_ After that incident, both Trent and Jessica were a bit shook up walking back down the city streets._

"_Hey Trent?" Jessica asked in a very friendly and soft voice, breaking the silence. _

_Trent then looked over towards Jessica, smiled, and said, "Uh, yeah?" _

_Jessica then looked towards the ground, slightly embarrassed, before she said, "I-I was wondering if you could come over…or maybe sleep over at my house. I mean…I'd just feel a little safer." _

_Trent then stopped, and hugged Jessica, saying, "Of course…I'll be there to protect you." _

_Jessica then smiled back, and gently kissed Trent on the lips. After a few seconds, Jessica leaned a bit further back and said, "Hey, come on…my house is nearby." _

_Trent then leaned back as well, but kept his joyful smile. "Alright, lead the way then." Trent said, with a loving tone. _

_Jessica looked back at Trent, and then smiled as she continued walking down the city streets, though even though Trent and Jessica were together, there body communication was enough, nothing needed to be said._

_ As Jessica brought Trent up into her large suit-like apartment on the top floor of a fancy building, Trent couldn't help but be amazed at where he was right then. _

"_Come on in…it's a lot bigger on the inside than the outside," Jessica said with a flirtatious smile and a friendly tone. _

_Trent smiled, and then walked inside giant entrance hall of the enormous house; definitively three times as big as Trent's small house. He looked around astonished, almost breathless at all of the red velvet carpet, and giant stone pillars that seemed to hold up the second floor. The stairway up into the next floor, was also carpeted with red, but it seemed that the second floor wasn't really that big at all. "Wow, you got quite a place here." Trent friendly said, gazing into Jessica's eyes. _

_Jessica then smiled back, and softly said, "Come on upstairs…that's where my room is. I want to show you something." _

_Trent didn't reply, they just kept gazing into each other's eyes, he just followed Jessica up the red velvet stairs, up the fancy mansion-like apartment room, into Jessica's master bedroom. Jessica pulled Trent inside her bedroom…and then they made love to each other. _

_Two month's later…_

_ Trent and Jessica started dating shortly after their first date, then soon after they got married, and moved in with each other. The decision making process was quick, but they both knew that they were deeply in love with each other…even though they both had kept it quiet amongst themselves, they both had loved each other the whole time. After getting married and moving in with each other, both Trent and Jessica found out that Jessica was pregnant. They had enough money, as well as a house to support a child, all that was left was to actually get the child. _

"_I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Was a constant and obvious question that was often said. Other times worries would come up like, "I wonder if it's going to end up alright? I hope she does." But both Trent and Jessica were very happy and exited to be having a child together, all they had to do was wait for a few more month's until the child was born. _

_Both Trent and Jessica continued their private research at S.I.D.O. though they kept it quiet to everybody that Jessica was pregnant, and Trent was the father. They both continued to live their peaceful lives in the classified science department studying the supernatural…until one day._

_ Trent was walking in a bit later than usual since he had overslept, and Jessica had to leave for a certain project earlier in the day. He was wearing his usual white collared shirt, but with a pair of black slacks. _

_As Trent walked along paved path in between the empty and quiet withering green lawn, a random scientist ran out of the main entrance, waving his hands wildly yelling something that couldn't be made out. _

_Trent then started running towards the man, curious of what was going on. "W-What is it!?" Trent quickly and harshly asked. _

_The scientist that was dressed in a lab coat up at Trent, and plainly said, "There's been an accident. With the supernatural chemicals that we've been studying…only a few have actually survived, but they are in critical condition."_

_Trent looked down towards the ground, then he took a deep breath and said, "Jessica… Jessica Kenorii…was she in the accident?" _

_The scientist then looked at the ground, sighed, then looked back towards Trent, and softly said, "She was one of the survivors… though she wasn't that badly infected like the others." _

_Trent then boldly looked up towards the scientist, grabbed him by the collar and sternly said, "Take me to her." _

_ Trent and the scientist walked inside the S.I.D.O. complex and straight inside the elevator. Nothing needed to be said, nor did Trent want anything said. He was just worried about Jessica and the condition that she was in. _

"_We're almost there." The scientist then added, breaking the silence. _

_Trent stared at the elevator door, he just grunted back to the scientist, he didn't care about anything else except for how Jessica was doing. _

_Suddenly the elevator door opened in the medical unit of S.I.D.O. then Trent immediately walked out of the elevator, leaving the scientist behind confused, and towards all of the patients behind the glass window. Trent could see many different men and women that were unconscious, though he couldn't find Jessica. All of the various bodies lying on the different white beds weren't burned or cut at all, they were just asleep. _

_As soon as one scientist walked by, Trent turned around and sternly asked, "What happened here? What was this 'accident'?" _

_The scientist then sighed, and said, "There was a massive outbreak of #28's energy…the contamination of the psychic waves was enough to alter their genetic DNA's structure…therefore, most of these specimens are going to be exterminated due to Code 409-" _

_Trent then pushed his way through the scientist, and then quickly walked back towards the elevator. _

_ Trent walked into the empty elevator, and then hit the top-most button, and then the elevator started going up. Trent waited on the elevator, thinking of everything that was going on, as well as what would go on in the future. Suddenly the elevator stopped and then it opened. _

_A giant office with red carpet, many bookshelves, a desk with a giant window behind it, and behind the desk was a old man. _

"_Alexander Freedman." Trent plainly said, staring him dead in the eyes. _

_The __old__ president, Alexander, looked up at Trent out of breath, and glaring him at the entrance of his office. "Ah Trent…I guess you've heard about the accident." _

_Trent stared back at Alexander, his eyes were cold, and full of anger, and then Trent sternly said, "Jessica Kenorii…where is she?" _

_Alexander first looked back up at Trent in the eyes, then he put his hands together, and leaned his head up against his hands. "She's pregnant…and with the exposure to the psychic chemical ZXIZ, we're not sure if she'll be able to live. But she's in intensive care, the child is also being studied on as well."_

_Trent then looked down towards the ground, clenching his fists and his teeth. _

_Then Alexander continued by saying, "We'll take care of Jessica…conduct a few more experiments…and she should be fine." _

_Trent then lifted his head, and then coldly looked at Alexander, "She better be." _

_Seven months later…_

_Ever since the day of the "Accident," Trent had not been allowed to see or talk to Jessica, his lover, and the mother of his child. For seven months all Trent could do was endure…endure all of the loneliness and fear of his wife and child. Day after day he continued his research at S.I.D.O., even knowing that Jessica had to be only miles away from him. Every single day for seven months, Trent researched the accident as well as the contagion that had infected and killed many people, due to #9's outbreak of psychic power. Ever since that day, all artificial psychics that were born after #13, not including #9, were immediately terminated at birth before their awakening. Trent research the contagion, finding out that the original strain of DNA that retained the psychic abilities known in people, was actually created into a virus. ZXIZ as they called it, was genetic, and could be contagious. Therefore, any people known with ZXIZ where called, Disorters, and they were either killed, or retrained and experimented on. Disorters had the unnatural-psychic ability that was artificially given to them, but there was a price. They could never reproduce, use their power's while in a state of pain, or ever use their powers in pure darkness. They could be recognized by their unique glowing eye color. With this knowledge, S.I.D.O. was able to capture, and contain a few Disorters, including Jessica. Though Trent didn't necessarily agree with what S.I.D.O. was doing, he did know the danger of Disorters, and had put many Disorter-Infants down. These cruel images and thoughts constantly surrounded him, but he still strived for the day that Jessica would give birth. He had heard that Jessica had been exposed to the ZXIZ, though she was somehow showing no symptoms, and her baby appeared to be undergoing normal development. It was all a matter of waiting. _

_ "Trent…come on in…it's over." The doctor cheerfully said, peering out of the doorway of a hospital room, staring at Trent sitting on the nearby bench. _

_Trent then looked up at the doctor, before he quickly stood up and walked towards the delivery room. Trent hadn't seen Jessica for seven months, so he was very happy to see her. _

_As Trent walked inside the room, he could see Jessica holding his new baby in a white bed, with another chair, and a window with no moon except stars in the background. Trent smiled at Jessica and his new baby as he walked into the room, then the doctor closed the door behind them, giving them privacy. Trent smiled as he walked towards Jessica smiling back._

"_It's a girl," Jessica softly said to Trent, with a sparkle in her eyes. Jessica's eyes seemed not to glow, meaning that she wasn't really affected by the ZXIZ, Disorder virus . _

_Trent then looked down and looked at his baby girl, she was a tiny baby with a little bit of black hair on her head. Then Trent looked up at his babies bright and vibrant glowing blue eyes. "__S-She's infected__," Trent quietly mumbled. _

_Jessica then looked back up towards Trent and said, "What dear?" _

_Trent stared at his baby that had turned out to be a Disorter, speechless. _

_Then Jessica smiled, sighed with relief, and said, "Isn't this going to be wonderful… now we can finally start our lives together." _

_Trent stared directly into his babies vibrant glowing blue eyes, clenching his fists, he was still speechless. _

"_T-Trent w-what wrong?" Jessica asked, slightly worried and confused. _

_Trent then looked down towards the ground, almost stuttering as he said, "T-that b-baby... needs to b-be put d-down."_

_Jessica then held the baby tightly to her, staring at Trent with terrified eyes, yelling, "What's happened Trent!? You know I won't let you touch our baby!" _

_Trent then looked up, glaring Jessica in the eyes, and then he aggressively yelled, "You don't understand…that babies a monstrosity, she needs to die!" _

_As Trent kept yelling, Jessica's eyes filled with tears, and then she yelled, "Trent, I won't let you!" _

_Trent then glared at Jessica and harshly yelled. "You really don't understand do you? If that baby lives…then she'll end up-" _

_Jessica then interrupted Trent by saying, "No Trent, she's our baby…I won't let you hurt K-" _

_Then Trent interrupted Jessica by angrily yelling, "Jessica! I cannot allow that baby to live…if she does then-"_

_Suddenly there was a silenced gunshot, and Jessica's brain's splattered all over the back wall behind her. _

_ Trent watched Jessica's brains spatter all over the place, including him as well as his baby that was now terrified and crying. Trent immediately fell to his knees, holding his head tightly with both of his hands, while yelling as loud as he could. The baby kept crying, as Trent stared at the ground traumatized…thinking about what had just happened. _

_Suddenly somebody put their hand on Trent's shoulder, Trent swiftly turned around to see Alexander, as well as a few soldiers behind him. _

"_We have an 'in' with the doctors…they know everything that's going on." Alexander then emotionlessly said. _

_Trent was speechless…he just kept looking at his wife's dead body holding his baby. _

"_Though I am sorry for your loss," Alexander then calmly said, "…I never thought that it would come to this either, but you have to understand that both your wife and child were both infected with ZXIZ. I couldn't take any chances." _

_Trent just kept his head in his hands, not necessarily crying, but tearing._

"_Now, it's time for the kid." Alexander coldly said as he pulled out a handgun. _

_Trent then looked up, and watched Alexander slowly walk towards the bed that Jessica's body and the baby was in. Suddenly Trent jumped up, and grabbed hold of Alexander's torso. _

_All of the soldiers, probably four or five, instantly pointed their guns at Trent. _

"_Please…don't kill her sir. She's my daughter…and… I'd rather make a more interesting deal!" Trent yelled up at Alexander, begging and pleading. _

_Alexander squinted his eyes, and then he plainly said, "Go on…"_

_Trent then let go of Alexander, looking his dead in the eyes, and then he boldly said, "Please sir…spare my childs life…and in return…I will give you mine." _

_Alexander then looked down at Trent, and then over at the baby, crying and covered in her mother's blood. The President, Alexander Freedman, then sighed and looked at Trent, "Fine," Alexander plainly responded. _

Trent then shook his head, returning back to reality, returning to the present. His wife was dead, his child was gone, and he was a permanent servant of S.I.D.O.

Trent walked up one of the short stairways in the long, boring, metal, S.I.D.O. complex halls, towards his room. The coldness in his eyes had never died since the day that Jessica had died, though many others didn't know why. Trent walked up the stairway, and to the end of the short hallway that led to his room.

As Trent opened and walked into his dark room, he turned on the light. There was just one small bed, a nightstand a desk with a chair, another chair near the far wall, in a small room. There was also a small closet full of very expensive suits, as well as a very small bathroom with a shower.

Trent walked inside the room and sat on the bed, looking down. "I'm sorry Jessica… I never meant to yell at you like that." Trent mumbled to himself as he opened his nightstand.

There was a small bottle of Gin, as well as a very small box.

Trent took the bottle of Gin, opened it, and then started chugging straight from the bottle. It burned his throat, though he didn't care, he just kept chugging. Once the bottle was halfway empty, he set it down to the side, and then took out the small wooden box in his nightstand.

Trent opened the small box, and looked at the blue jeweled pendant that Jessica had given Trent many years ago inside the box.

Trent gazed at the blue jewel for a few minutes silently, before he then mumbled, "I tried to keep you safe…though now I don't even know where you are." Trent then took another sip of the gin, while adding, "Though I hope that S.I.D.O. never finds you… I know you're a lot happier wherever you are now, than here." Trent then sighed, finishing the bottle, before finally laying down on his bed, concluding, "Sometimes I wonder why I keep going on…."

As the night went on, Rain and Celes continued talking to each other, secluded in the depth of the woods surrounding S.I.D.O. A glowing lake of blue and green colors shined amongst the trees, as well as Rain and Celes.

Eventually Celes looked up at Rain, and emotionlessly said, "Spirit still on your mind?"

Rain immediately looked directly into Celes's eyes, while thinking, _Damn… you knew… of course you knew what was in the depths of my mind… well then…, _but then Rain plainly responded, "Hmm, you knew, well yeah I think of Spirit from time to time. From what she's done so far… and he being our comrade those years back… how can I forget about her?"

Celes smiled at Rain, shining her vibrant red eyes, before sarcastically saying, "Good answer, Rain."

Rain smiled, while thinking to himself, _Good answer? _

Then Celes suddenly asked, "So… how do you plan at getting back at S.I.D.O.?"

Rain's eyes widened, while he thought, _What kind of question is that?_

Celes then continued, "Spirit's constantly on your mind. Your hatred for S.I.D.O. seems to be building every day. I thought we would try to re-build S.I.D.O…. though… you seem to have a different intention. I'm not an idiot Rain… in fact, I may even know more than you could imagine."

Rain shook his head, while thinking, _Shit… Celes is cornering me… how am I supposed to answer her? _

Though Rain didn't have time to answer, for Celes merely said, "It won't be long now."

Rain took a deep breath, before plainly saying, "Nope… it won't be long at all…"

Rain and Celes headed back from the glowing pond in the woods surrounding S.I.D.O., across the giant field between S.I.D.O. and the woods, and then back up the stairwell that they had walked down from hours earlier.

_Hmm this was an interesting walk…I guess I did get something out of it, _Rain thought to himself as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Dinner should already be ready Rain...we should hurry." Celes friendly said, looking back at Rain over her shoulder.

Rain then grunted as he nodded, then he walked faster up the stairs, and into the S.I.D.O. complex.

"Good walk, huh?" Celes then nonchalantly said.

Rain then walked up faster, next to Celes, and then he said, "Yeah, I wonder how long we've been out."

Celes kept walking, staring straight, smirking, as she said, "Exactly 3 hours, twelve minutes, and forty-two seconds."

Rain smiled, thinking, _The red eyed Celes is a lot more friendlier to me than the blue eyed one, hmm, maybe that's why we can talk about things more… _then Rain said, "Impressive."

Rain and Celes continued down the long metallic walled, and floored hallway. As Rain and Celes turned a corner, and walked further down the hall, they could both smell the smell aroma of meats and spices filled the air.

_Oh god…the food smells so good! _Rain thought to himself as he smiled. Rain and Celes continued a little further in the metallic hallway, until they came across a large double-door at the end of the hallway. _Hmm, the dinner hall…but why does it smell so good tonight? _Rain thought, as he and Celes entered through the double doors.

Rain looked around to see the large dining room table all set up, with a variety of different kinds of food on it. Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia were all sitting at the table. They were all staring at Rain and Celes enter, then at the food, obviously hungry.

"Finally, let's eat already," Amatsu harshly and impatiently ordered.

_Who the hell does he think he is…hmm, better not do anything stupid, _Rain thought to himself as he walked towards his seat at the table, and sat in it.

Everybody, including Celes, started eating their gourmet meals, everybody seemed at peace.

_Hmm, a lot's changed since I first arrived here…well, I guess it comes with the job, _Rain thought to himself as he continued eating his dinner.

Celes then cleared her throat, announcing, "I just wanted to thank all of you for sticking around for so long…five years has been a pretty long time for you guys…so… good work guys."

Rain smiled, nodded, but though, _Where did that come from? Was she serious…or is there something behinds this. _

"Well, thank you Celes." Kaori said, then smiling at Celes.

Amatsu then smiled at Celes, and proudly said, "Yeah, thanks Celes."

Celes then nodded, appreciating the praise she was getting.

Then Amelia added, "It has been awhile now hasn't it…knowing each other."

Rain then nodded, thinking, _Hmm, what's going on. _

Celes then smiled, blushing , as she said, "Thank you guys…so much for everything." Rain sighed, and then started eating his dinner, thinking, _Why do I think she's trying to hide something from us?_

As everybody continued eating their dinner, Amelia suddenly broke the silence by saying, "Yeah…I guess we really have been through a lot together."

Rain glanced up at Amelia with cold eyes. Celes, Amatsu, and Kaori looked at Amelia proudly, though Rain just sighed, shrugging. _What kind of response do you want? Jeez! _Rain thought, as he continued eating his dinner.

"Like remember that mission where Celes and that Agent saved you Rain…from that very powerful vampire," Amelia said, looking at Rain.

_How could I ever forget…hmm, _Rain thought, before he plainly said, "Those were the good old days."

Everybody at the table, except for Celes, looked at Rain strangely as he continued eating his food.

Amatsu then sat up and said, "W-What do you mean the good old-"

Then Kaori put her hand on Amatsu's shoulder, softly whispering, "Let it go, he doesn't remember much about the incident any more…and I'd like to keep it that way."

Amatsu looked down at Kaori, then sat down, sighing, and continuing his meal.

Rain stopped looking at Amatsu and Kaori, thinking, _What was that about…and what did she say to him?_

Celes then looked at Rain, and then said, "You've really impressed me Rain…I never thought that you'd actually become this good of a soldier to tell you the truth."

Rain smiled, thinking, _What the hell? Was that a compliment…or an insult…ah, whatever, _Rain thought, he then looked over at them and calmly said, "Well thank you Celes…to tell you the truth, I really never thought I'd be here five years ago."

Celes then smiled back at Rain, and then everybody continued their dinners.

As the only noise was the clanking and clicking of forks and knives against food and plates continued endlessly, Rain thought, _This is perfect…I have all my friends here…a good meal, but I'm still not happy… not satisfied. _

After dinner, everybody got up, walking out of the dining hall. Amatsu and Kaori went in one direction down the plain steel metal walls, as Rain, Celes, and Amelia walked down the opposite direction. Amatsu and Kaori were going to their co-ed room to perform obvious activities, as everyone else awaited the end of the night.

_Hmm, I wonder what we should do for the rest of the night? _Rain thought, as he walked with all of the others.

"So Rain…" Celes said, breaking the silence, "…Are you sure that-"

Suddenly Celes's portable radio that was strapped to her belt beeped twice. Celes, Rain, and Amelia all glanced at the radio beeping.

_Hmm, usually this isn't good, _Rain thought, looking at the radio.

Celes then un-holstered the radio, put it to her ear, and then boldly said, "Celes here…what's going on?"

The radio was crackling, there was no reception, and it made it almost impossible to hear anything on the other-side. The radio could only respond, "Brendan here…all dead…vampires…held up in a…haven't gotten a response."

Rain looked down, thinking, _Stupid…trying to kill a whole family of vampires with your group alone…it's ironic I guess. _

Celes turned around, looked down the other direction of the hallway, barely seeing Amatsu and Kaori at the end of the hallway, and then Celes yelled, "Hey you two get back here! We still have work tonight!"

Amatsu and Kaori stopped, then turned around suddenly, obviously surprised.

_Good…they should spend more time working harder here than just fuck, _Rain thought, smiling at the frustrated Amatsu.

Celes glanced back at Rain, and then back at Amatsu and Kaori who were already walking back down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Amelia softly and shyly asked.

Celes shook her head, plainly saying, "You know as much as I do."

Rain then looked down, thinking, _Brendan could die for all I care…._

Suddenly Rain's eyes widened, his heart fluttered, and his breathing became heavy. _What did I just…why do I want Brendan to die again? The reason…the purpose…is lost. Though…I know it has to be done…he's my biggest threat, _Rain thought, with his eyes closed. _Spirit! _Rain thought to himself,

Celes looked over at Rain concerned, and then she said in a worried tone, "Rain, are you alright?"

Though Rain didn't respond, he just kept thinking, _But why is he my biggest threat…I forgot the purpose of why he had to die… though I know that it's important. _

Suddenly Celes slapped Rain across the face, breaking his trance, as she yelled, "Snap out of it!"

Rain then shook his head, looking back at the angry face of Celes, and the worried faces of Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia. _Shit…I have to stop dwelling to far into my mind…I guess it's not really a good thing, _Rain thought, before he said, "S-Sorry…let's go."

Celes, Rain, Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia started jogging down the metal hallway, and towards the 'Mission Briefing' room. It was similar to the one that Rain was trained and ordered in, yet times had changed, and everything was completely made out of metal and chrome. _I…I wonder how long…I can last? I thought this was just going to be another simple night…, Rain_ thought as he walked down the metal hallway. Everybody kept jogging behind Celes; they were all following her as well as every one of her orders. _Hmm, I knew that there was a reason that I didn't go with Brendan…, _Rain thought as he walked inside the 'Mission Briefing' room with all of the other soldiers.

As they entered the metal room, Rain and Celes walked ahead of the other soldiers, and then they stood in a line in front of them. Rain looked at the line of soldiers, but something was wrong.

Rain looked at the end of the line and saw a tall brown-haired European man, he was wearing a white 3-piece suit and wore aviator sunglasses. Once he saw that Rain was looking at him, he smiled, but remained silent. _Who the hell is that? I've never seen him in S.I.D.O. before, _Rain thought, silently staring at the mysterious man.

"W-Who the hell are you!?" Celes suddenly and boldly barked at the man.

The man looked at Celes strangely, but then said in an English accent, "That wasn't very proper of you Celes; you were supposed to de-brief your soldiers." He said, then waving his finger at Celes. "That's a bad sprite." He added, obviously trying not to smile.

Rain plainly stared at the mysterious man, remaining silent, thinking, _Why do I think that I've met him before…he's so familiar...and how does he know that Celes is a Sprite? _

Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia all backed off from the mysterious man, each with their hand on their guns.

The man looked at them, surprised, but then chuckled slightly "…Do you really plan to shoot me with those?" The man said to them.

The soldiers gripped their guns firmly, but then looked at them to see that their guns have been replaced with fish, octopi and squid. All of them dropped the sea-dwellers, confused, disgusted, and scared.

Rain merely looked down, to see a fish in his holster, alive, gasping for air, looking directly into his eyes. Rain just un-holstered his belt, and then let the entire utility belt of fish fall to the ground.

Celes looked at Rain strangely, somewhat worried, and then she looked emotionlessly up at the man, plainly saying, "So it's you."

Rain then looked back at Celes with her fiery red eyes, curiously thinking, _What does she mean be that…she knows him? _

The man smiled at Celes, he then looked at her closer, and then looked at her shocked. "Oh no!" he said taking a step back. The man then turned and leaned toward Amatsu and Kaori. He put his hand up by his mouth chuckling, though everyone could say "Look out, Celes is in her period form!" The man then laughed, hit his knee once, completely amused.

Rain looked at the man, then at Celes, he could only really think, _W-what's going on!_

Celes merely squinted his eyes at the man, not even glaring at him, though she plainly said, "I'm not arguing…this time here is meaningless now anyways."

Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia all looked at Celes, expecting some sort of reaction, though Celes merely stood still, eyes towards the ground.

Rain then looked at Celes confused, thinking, _Why isn't she doing anything…she's just standing there talking to somebody insulting her… that's not Celes. _

The man then smiled, turning toward Rain, "That's because she can't do anything, I'm not the kind to be pushed around by a little dainty sprite wench like her Rain." The man plainly said, then pulling a long black cane out of his sleeve.

Celes merely looked down towards the ground, emotionless, not responding one bit. Everybody, including Rain looked at Celes surprised, as she was just standing still, looking at the ground, her hair covering her face, then she mumbled, "Lucifer…"

_She can't do anything? Wait…he's Lucifer? What the hell is going on!? _Rain thought, looking at the man, then back at Celes.

Then the man then walked up to Celes and put his arm on her shoulder, as if patting her, then he chuckled, before saying, "Oh, don't be sad Celes, just because you spent most of your life defending little creatures that raped you, just because you are left alone by your old friends," Celes then clenched her fists, as Lucifer concluded, "Just because your boyfriend dumped you-"

Celes then kept her head down, while abruptly, yet calmly, interrupted the man by saying, "Ryu isn't my boyfriend…you know the truth just as well as I do."

Lucifer looked back at Celes, his face was emotionless, but he chuckled while responding, "The truth is that you are lying to yourself," then Lucifer chuckled while adding, "You have been lying to yourself this whole time…you're like a spoiled little child who doesn't know what it wants until it's been taken from it."

Rain shook his head, constantly thinking, _Wait…what's going on. Celes was raped by us…and she's still protecting us…this guy apparently knows Celes, and her boyfriend, who's probably Ryu…and he dumped her…but there's still something missing. _

Celes sighed, looking at the man, and then plainly and yet sarcastically said, "So…who else do you wish to further suffer?" while gesturing towards the other soldiers in the room.

"Oh them," Lucifer said, gesturing towards the group of soldiers, "They can leave…someone special wants to talk to you."

All of the soldiers in the room looked at Celes worried and confused.

_Wait…I can't just leave her like this! _Rain thought, looking at the man with suspiciously and with anger.

Celes nodded, then all of the soldiers, Rain included, started walking towards the exit without another word or action. Rain wanted to stay in the room, although he knew that he should just obey orders for the meantime.

Then Lucifer plainly announced, "Oh, you can stay Rain."

Everyone stopped, then Rain nodded, while thinking, _Why me?, _and then everyone else started walking back out of the room. As all of the other soldiers walked out of the room, leaving Rain, all Rain could think was, _I wonder what happens now. _

Then it was just Rain, Celes, and Lucifer alone in the giant metal training room.

"So this is your human pet," Lucifer began, suddenly appearing with mist in front of Rain, "I hope you didn't let him 'in' you." Lucifer said with a smile, looking at Celes now.

Both Rain and Celes silently glared at Lucifer, while Rain thought, _He's trying to get to us…I guess I all can do is endure…. _

Lucifer then laughed while looking at Rain, "Wow, you really don't know me at all kid," he then leaned in closer to Rain's face, "Everything has a purpose, boy." Lucifer said, tobacco smoke suddenly and surprisingly trailing out of his mouth.

Celes then looked over towards Lucifer, and then she plainly asked, "What's the purpose of all this then?" there was a short pause.

Lucifer looked at Celes smiling, but then he looked past her, at 'something'.

"He's not allowed to tell you much." A deep, dark, and raspy voice said.

Celes slowly looked over her shoulder to see a creature floating in mid air. Its body was made up of literal shadows, ending at the neck. But his head looked like a humans that was torn off from the neck, his skin was pale white and ended at his neck, he had red lips, sharp teeth, purple hair, and a frilly-blue collar around his torn skin neck.

_W-who the hell is that…and when did he get here? _Rain instantly thought, slightly frightened.

"…Just a moment ago." Lucifer plainly replied to Rain's thoughts, without even looking over at Rain.

Celes took one look at the creature, then stumbled back in terror, falling down on herself. Celes just stared at the creature frightened, shocked, and speechless.

_Hmm, Celes seems to really be afraid of him, _Rain thought, taking a second look at the creature.

"I'm glad you could make it Guyuki," Lucifer said aloud, "Things in this world have gotten too boring for just humans to be here." He added.

Rain looked at the creature, thinking, _G-Guyuki…interesting._

"More than you think." The being known as Guyuki said, suddenly appearing face-to-face with Rain.

They both stood and stared at each other, until Rain broke eye-contact, looking down towards the ground. _How can everyone read minds now? _Rain thought, looking towards the metal panels on the ground.

Guyuki and Lucifer both simultaneously laughed a very long and creepy laugh, while putting their arms around each other's shoulders to retain balance.

"Come on boy, not everyone can read minds." Lucifer said, trying not to laugh anymore.

"If everyone could read minds, everyone would hate each other," Guyuki said, suddenly switching to a calm and serious demeanor. "Every thought needs to be personal for no-one to get offended," Guyuki then added, his dead lips then curving into a smile, "That's why god made it so only a select few could…" Guyuki said then stopping, "And now I've said too much," Guyuki said extending his shadow-plasma hand toward Rain, "By the way, I'm Guyuki." He said with a smile.

Rain looked at Guyuki's hand suspiciously, then he smirked, saying, "Name's Rain…though you already know that," while slightly extending his hand.

"Don't touch him Rain!" Celes then yelled, letting it echo in the metal room.

"For once, I agree with the wench." Lucifer added, both of his hands resting atop his black cane.

Guyuki lowered his hand, "You're lucky they like you kid." Guyuki said, chuckling, then turning toward Celes.

Rain then looked down to see Celes still laying on ground, wondering, _This is the most terrified I've ever seen Celes…at least the 'red-eyed' Celes…this 'Guyuki' must of done something really bad to her. _

Lucifer put his hand on Rain's shoulder,smiling "I know, isn't Celes really cute when she's scared?" Lucifer then let go of him and chuckled again, "Ahh, but how rude of me, introductions!" He said extending his hand. "I'm Lucifer, nice to meet you Rain." Lucifer said with a polite bow.

Rain looked at Lucifer strangely, thinking, _I already know that…what's he trying to do? _

Rain then nodded, saying, "I already know who you are…and you already know who I am…what introductions?"

Lucifer chuckled again, trying to conceal a laugh, "I can see why she likes you, boy." Lucifer said, his hand still extended and awaiting something.

Rain looked at Lucifer's hand, staring at it curiously, thinking, _How did I get in this situation…I can't believe…if all this is true…then this should be a great event in my life…yet I really don't care. _

Lucifer shook his head looking at him, "What, is my hand dirty or something?" Lucifer said.

Rain looked down at Lucifer's hand, and for a split second, he could have sworn his hand was black, charred, and clawed. But when Rain blinked and looked at it again, it was still as it always was. _What in the hell…was that me…what's going on? _Rain thought, then he shook his head, extended and shook Lucifer's hand, while saying, "Sorry…bad habit of getting stuck in my mind."

Guyuki looked at Rain, and then looked back at Celes, "It appears your new boyfriend has a lot to learn about supernatural forces…because he seems quite dumb."

Guyuki said with a strange seriousness.

Rain shifted his eyes towards Guyuki, thinking, _Dumb? What he…no, just shut up…don't say anything stupid. _

Celes, while full of fear, gestured, nodding once towards Rain.

Rain shrugged, and plainly said, "Well, I'm human…what else can you expect?"

Both Lucifer and Guyuki turned and looked at him while saying, "There's more than what you know."

Rain looked at both Lucifer and Guyuki curiously, thinking, _What did he mean by that? I'm just a human…right? _

Celes finally and weakly stood up off the ground; her eyes were fixated on Guyuki by pure fear.

Lucifer and Guyuki both looked at each other, chuckled again, but then remained still and silent.

Rain sighed, then looked up at Lucifer, and plainly asked, "So what exactly are you guys here for…just curious?"

Guyuki's smile faded and he walked over next to Lucifer, "Tell 'em, Lucy." Guyuki said with a serious voice before trying not to chuckle.

Lucifer looked at Guyuki, but then looked at Celes. "Well, I've come to inform you of…" Lucifer started as he then pulled out a nail filer and began cleaning his fingernails, "…Of an eventual 'jail-break' thing." He concluded, not looking at anyone.

Rain looked up at Lucifer, thinking, _A 'jail-break' thing? What exactly is that supposed to mean? _Rain knew that Lucifer was reading his mind, yet Lucifer and Guyuki remained silent.

Guyuki continued looking at Celes as Lucifer continued cleaning his nails.

Celes then slowly shifted her eyes towards both Lucifer and Guyuki, and then she softly and delicately mumbled, "Y-you guys must be kidding me?"

Guyuki suddenly appeared right next to Celes. "The only jokes I play on are on lives Celes…and this one…" Guyuki started, but he suddenly paused and looked at her. "You won't listen to me anyway." Guyuki then pulled up his hand and a short spark of electricity surged between his fingers before dieing out.

Celes fell back again in fear, all she could do was stare silently at Guyuki.

Rain shook his head, thinking, _Wait…damn it…I know that I can't do anything, no matter how much I want to. I guess all I can do is endure…though…I have to know. _"What about the jail-break?" Rain boldly asked.

Guyuki, Lucifer, and Celes all looked over at Rain, almost as if just remembering that he was there. Lucifer then turned toward him with a smile, his body fully facing Rain. "Someone is going to open the gates of hell…" Lucifer said to Rain. "A mortal on earth." He added, his smile unwavering.

Rain looked back at Lucifer, and then he said, "You mean a human? Hmm…"

Celes then interrupted Rain, by looking at Lucifer, and saying, "Why are you letting him know all of this? I mean…why did you want Rain to stay here and listen?"

Guyuki's eyes fixed on Celes again.

Lucifer looked back at Celes, still smiling with his aviator sunglasses. "He's more different than the mortals than you know Celes."

Rain looked at Lucifer, confused, thinking, _Wait…what? I'm different than the other mortals? I guess…I kind of…knew somehow._

Lucifer then looked back at Rain, smiling creepily as he walked towards him, "Ahh, you only know bits and pieces…unmemorable dreams, not knowing your parents, sudden mind spacing, and the flashback from when you first saw Rylon the angel…" Lucifer's smile soon took an even creepier form. "…and the man you fought in your flashback…" Lucifer said, now almost face to face with Rain.

There was a long pause as the two looked at each other.

Rain stared at Lucifer, both confused and boldly. Then Rain broke the silence by sternly asking, "What do you know?"

Lucifer then patted him on the head "A lot more than what's in here." He said then knocking on Rain's head and turning around, "You'll figure yourself out in due time…people usually do, or die…" Lucifer said then chuckling.

Rain then nodded, and then thought, _Everybody keeps saying that I'll learn in due time…though that could be a very long time. _

Guyuki then chuckled a cackling laugh as he looked at Rain with his purple and black eyes.

Rain then sighed, and thought, _I'll just have to wait…wait and endure. _

Guyuki looked back at Celes, waved at her with his shadow plasma hand…and then disappeared into thin air.

_Guyuki…he's gone, _Rain thought, looking around the room.

Celes then took a sigh of relief, and then stood up straight.

Lucifer smiled and looked at Rain with a friendly look.

Before Rain could even look at him, Lucifer was suddenly next to him, his arm over Rain's shoulder. "My name here is Charles…Got it?" Rain looked at him confused as Lucifer took off his sunglasses. His eyes were a swirl of a constantly changing blood red, and black… "We don't want to make any other mortals scared now…" Lucifer added, his eyes burrowing into Rain's, "…Do we?" Lucifer said seriously, not blinking.

Rain looked at Lucifer serious, yet still confused, he just kept thinking, _Hmm, I guess I really have no say here…but I know that this isn't going to end up well. _

Rain suddenly felt cold, strong hands around his neck, "Your thoughts are very amusing, but I want you too say it, boy." Lucifer said with a smile, one hand lightly holding Rain in the air.

Rain looked back down at Lucifer, not necessarily struggling, but obviously uncomfortable. "Whatever…Charles," Rain barely gasped.

Suddenly, and almost violently, 'Charles' let go of Rain. "Good." He said, then looking over at Celes.

Rain looked back at Lucifer, gasping for air, thinking, _Damn… Lucifer truly is powerful._

"So…are you just going to remain here tormenting people… Charles?" Celes then plainly asked.

Charles walked over to her till they were face to face. They both stared at each other for a long time, but then 'Charles' smiled and started walking towards the exit. "It is my job," Lucifer said very enthusiastically and poetically.

Trent woke up from a pleasant dream, to his small, dark, and confining room. He sighed as he sat up out of bed, his eyes still as cold as ever. Trent then leaned over, letting his legs dangle off the bed, as he kept his face in his hands. "I-I'm so sorry," Trent mumbled while he sat up out of bed.

Trent felt as if his body was heavy, he was groggy, with his head in the clouds.

Trent slowly and groggily walked over towards the small bathroom, then he used it, and then started to get dressed. He put on the usual, white collared shirt, blue slacks, blue suit-jacket, and he was tying on a blue tie. Blue was always a sentimental color to Trent, because of the fact that it was the color of the pendant that Jessica had given him many years earlier. Trent started fixing up his tie while he gazed back into the cold eyes that glared at him in the mirror.

Trent had changed so much since he was a student at the U.U.S., and Trent knew that very well. The nice innocence had faded from his eyes, and they were replaced with a lone, cold, glare. Trent sighed as he finished tying his tie, then he just stood there, staring back into his cold eyes, thinking of happiness of the past.

"She can't hear you when you say you're sorry." A voice erupted behind Trent.

Trent looked over his shoulder to see Charles sitting on his bed. Trent suddenly swerved around, not necessarily surprised or shocked, but ready to kill. Trent glared at the man known as Charles, and then plainly responded, "I know…I don't think I'd want her to hear anyways."

Charles then stood up and shook his head, smiling, "You are quite pathetic, you know that?" Charles said to him.

Trent smirked while looking down, "…Oh, I know."

Charles shook his head and sighed looking at Trent, "No, your just a slob who can't accept the fact that everything that has happened wrong in your life, is your fault. Not the government, not S.I.D.O, it was all you Trent."

Trent looked down, emotionless, then he simply said, "Hmm…so your trying to speak for my mind…all right…who exactly are you?"

Charles then pulled out a deck of cards, started shuffling them and tossing them in the air. "Oh just a nameless clown shuffling my life away…" Charles said with a smile.

Trent looked at Charles curiously, then he plainly asked, "And what do you want with me?"

Charles didn't reply, he merely kept shuffling and tossing the deck of cards…not letting one fall.

Trent looked back at Charles, though he couldn't smile even if he tried, "You know about me," Trent blurted out.

"I know…All about you, Trent." Charles said, his smile always unwavering. "Ahh, but you are right…I am being rude." Charles added as he rested the deck of cards in his hand. "I'm Charles." He said to Trent.

Trent looked back at Charles emotionless, and then he coldly, yet curiously asked, "And what do you want from me Charles? Would you like to talk about my dead wife and daughter?"

Charles smiled and said "Yeah…and they would like to talk to you too."

Trent looked back at Charles with his cold eyes, and then he smirked saying, "My daughter doesn't."

Charles merely chuckled and then smiled mischievously at Trent through his aviator sunglasses, "But Jessica does." He said with a cold voice to Trent.

There was a long pause, but then Trent finally smiled, saying, "Ah, a chance of a lifetime."

Charles then looked at him partially confused. "Eh? What are you, retarded?" Charles said to him.

Trent smiled back at Charles, saying, "It's possible."

Charles shook his head, while folding his arms.

Trent sighed, and then plainly asked, "So…does anyone want to talk to me?"

Charles shook his head while he chuckled, "You…You're such an egotistical megalomaniac loser…" He said to Trent, then suddenly bursting out in laughter. "I think I'm going to like you more and more." Charles added.

Trent then started walking towards the bedroom door, saying, "It's possible…if I'm really that interesting."

Suddenly the phone inside of the room on the nightstand began to ring. Trent turned to glare at the phone and ignored it, but he then looked at Charles. He was smiling mischievously at him through his sunglasses, "Go ahead and pick it up…" He said to Trent. "It might be important…" Charles added as he looked away, lighting a cigarette which he conjured from his sleeve.

Trent looked at the phone, then he walked out the door, merely saying, "If it's important they'll call me on my cell."

Suddenly as he left, he heard the answering machine pick up the call… "T-Trent? …" A familiar female voice said. "I Know this is going to sound weird…I hoped that I could reach you somehow…" the message machine said "…even if it's just some little message…" The voice of Jessica said.

Trent closed his eyes, and then he slowly began walking away again.

Suddenly Jessica's voice became louder and clearer. "I-I just wanted to say…I know that our daughter isn't dead and such but…Oh god, this is going to sound so weird that I'm talking to you from beyond the grave…"

Trent smelled cigarettes…and when he opened his eyes…He was still in his room, standing across from Charles sitting on the bed…smiling.

"But… Trent…" Jessica continued. There was a short pause on the phone…or even in time as far as Trent could tell.

Trent was looking straight at Charles, sitting on his bed as Jessica talked on the answering machine.

Suddenly Charles picked up the cordless phone, "Hang on girl, he's here, just shy." Charles said, then passing the phone over to Trent.

Trent looked at the phone, then took it, and put it to his ear. "Jessica?" Trent coldly said.

"H-hello!? T-Trent?!" Jessica said, sounding startled.

Trent looked down, then shamefully said, "Sorry…I don't deserve to talk to you."

Suddenly Trent heard Jessica gasp, "No! No! Don't go please! You don't know where I am…" She said desperately.

Trent sighed, then said, "No…I do…and I'm sorry…for everything."

Jessica's voice suddenly became sad and cracking, "T-Trent…Please, don't lose yourself… T-things can still turn out for the greater g-good… I-I've seen worse… Trust me…please don't leave me…" She said, Trent then heard her cry for a second on the other side of the phone then get back on. "T-Trent?" She said nervously.

Trent sighed, clenching his fist, resisting tears, merely saying, "Yeah?"

Jessica then took a deep breath, "Ok…I…I know… of all of your encounters with…K-…I mean Spirit …," She said plainly, "But…What happened? Did part of you split off from yourself? I mean…I don't know…You still care for her…don't you?" Jessica said to him.

Charles then put out his cigarette butt out in his hand, "Of course," Trent plainly said, "That's why I let her leave…let her live a normal life safe from S.I.D.O.…let her remain unknown. The last time I saw her…was the only time I ever betrayed her…and the last time."

There was a short pause as Trent looked at Charles…The Cigarette butt, it's ashes, and the burn mark on his hand were all gone.

"Though….I've changed since…since I last saw you," Trent continued, "I've always been ashamed of what I last said to you…on that day."

Jessica sighed and then chuckled, "Oh…Please…I don't want you to think I hate you…I still love you Trent… more than anything in the world."

Trent sighed, then said, "I love you too Jessica…more than anything…I…I'll protect Spirit as long as I can for you."

Suddenly the line ended.

Trent looked up to see Charles walking away from his night-stand with scissors. Trent looked over at the nightstand as Charles walked passed him, and saw the cut Ethernet/internet cable.

"At least now I know that you're not human…Charles is it," Trent plainly said.

Charles looked at him strangely and said "Yeah…sure…" sarcastically. "Maybe I also believe in heaven and hell and ghosts and goblins and all the stupid fairy tales that keep everyone else awake at night…or praying before they do so." Charles said sarcastically again, but with his usual smile.

Trent smiled at Charles, then he turned, and walked out the door.

Rain and Celes had rendezvoused with Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia, and were in the woods at daybreak. They were all still on the mission trying to find and rescue, Brendan and his group. There was no other information that was given besides for the message that he had send, though Rain knew where Brendan was going the night before. Brendan was going to bring down a family of vampires that were living in a house not to far from the S.I.D.O. complex. Rain had pointed the house out to Brendan a few days earlier; though Rain didn't know how fast it would be before Brendan infiltrated it. As everyone kept walking silently through the morning fog in the dense woods, they all knew what to expect. Rain kept his head down as he walked over the dirt, brush, leaves, bark, and insects. He smiled, thinking, _I wonder how long it'll be…_

"I bet you he's dead…it's been more than ten hours since we last heard from him." Amatsu plainly said as he walked next to Kaori with his sub-machine gun out.

Rain smiled, holding his .50 caliber anti-tank rifle, thinking, _I know…he probably is dead by now…that was the plan. _

Celes then looked back at Rain with a strange look on her face, then she stopped, and said, "The house is up ahead."

Rain stopped, making eye contact with Celes, though he kept a straight face, he just sighed and thought, _Hmm…though he may still be alive…knowing Brendan. _

Everybody then walked through a dense part of the forest, remaining on the narrow dirt path, and barging through all of the green forest brush on both sides. After all of the dense brush, everybody emerged out from the path, in front of a large wooden two-story house.

_Yup, this is it, _Rain thought, as soon as he saw the house.

"Alright,"Celes ordered, "It's time to search for Brendan, and destroy anything in our way."

Rain smiled; still looking down, thinking, _Good…either way… this'll be fun. _

Then everybody started running towards the house, just as the vampires were just supposed to be falling asleep.

As soon as all of the soldiers reached the front of the house, Celes immediately kicked down the front door, and then everybody else ran inside. All of their guns were drawn, as each of them stepped into the dark, murky, and moist house.

_Hmm, doesn't seem like anyone's here…not even Brendan, _Rain thought, clenching his .45, as he slowly walked through the house.

The sun was just coming up, actually bringing light to the house, and dispersing all of the dark shadows.

"Quiet…they're here," Celes suddenly whispered, shattering the silence.

_What? They're here!? Where are they then? _Rain thought, looking around the dark house puzzled.

Celes then slightly shook her head, as she lead the group further down a hallway, towards the back of the house.

Suddenly a shadow tackled Celes as soon as she passed in front of a bedroom door.

Rain immediately aimed his gun in front of him, but he could only see the empty hallway. _What the…who did that!? Who's out there? _Rain thought, as he kept aiming.

Celes had been tackled by a shadow, out of the hallway, and into another bedroom across the hallway.

"It's one of them!" Amelia loudly announced.

Rain sighed, thinking, _It's not a big deal…Celes can handle herself. _

Suddenly all of the soldiers in the hallway saw one of the shadows fly out of the doorway that it tackled Celes into, and then it was barraged with a hail of various bullets. Celes then walked back into the hallway, while still unloading her MP5 into the male vampire that had attacked her.

_Jeez…she's not even giving it one chance, _Rain thought as he watched the creature getting torn to shreds.

Once the MP5 clip ran out, Celes changed it, and then continued further down the hallway.

"Wow Celes…that was great," Kaori complemented Celes, in a soft tone.

_Of course it was…what else did you expect? _Rain thought as he smiled at Celes.

"It was nothing… the gun did the work," Celes plainly responded as she continued walking; letting her silver hair, cover her vibrant red eyes.

Finally Celes, as well as all of the soldiers, came to a dead end at the very end of the hallway, the darkest and most unpredictable part of all.

_Hmm, everything seems to be very quiet…though…they're not quiet enough, _Rain thought, smiling, as he neared the door right behind Celes.

Everyone kept a tight grip on their weapons, as well as sturdy hands and eyes.

_Brendan…I wonder if he's really alive? _Rain thought, nearing the door at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly Celes kicked down the door, as all of the soldiers immediately started barging inside the room.

It was a dark room, black sheets covered all of the windows, the carpet looked a darkish-brown or black color, and the aura of the room was just…dark. There were six beds in this room, though only four vampires occupied the coffins.

_I thought that there would be more, _Rain thought pulling out his Glock, _Oh well…best make good use of what I have here._

Suddenly Rain aimed his gun up, and then shot one of the vampires in one of the coffin beds. It was a male; he took the bullet, and then started struggling and swerving in bed.

"What the hell are you doing Rain!?," Celes loudly asked, "I never ordered anyone to fire!"

Rain looked back at Celes, thinking, _It's kill or be killed Celes…you know this better than I do. _

The three other vampires sluggishly sat up, they were totally disoriented.

Celes then aimed her MP5 up, and then started shooting another male vampire in one of the beds.

The male vampire cried and shrieked for a few seconds, writhing in extreme pain, until his entire face, as well as throat, was completely obliviated.

Rain watched the scene unfold, thinking, _Shit…I guess Celes likes doing things herself…I'm not letting her have all of the fun. _

Then Rain raised his Glock, then aimed at one of the two female vampires sitting up in the beds. _Hmm, it has to be done…just like all of the others…_Rain thought, just before he pulled the trigger and watched one of the female vampires' brains spray out on the back wall in front of him.

Rain sighed, and then aimed at the last female vampire sitting up in the bloody room. _I'm sorry…_Rain thought.

Though Celes interrupted Rain's thoughts and actions, by loudly ordering, "Question her…before anything else Rain!"

Rain then slightly lowered his gun, thinking, _Question her…but why? Why this one…and no one else? _Rain then lowered his head, saying, "Yes ma'am."

Then Rain holstered his Glock, and slowly started walking towards the confused and terrified female vampire. _I have to do it…it's my job…it's a promise, _Rain thought, walking towards the vampire.

The female vampire was young, probably a teenager still, with long red hair, and fiery red eyes. She looked at Rain terrified as he walked closer to her, then Rain stopped right in front of her bed.

"You know…I was never really good with interrogations," Rain started, looking at the terrified vampire still in bed. "I mean…getting answers out of people without killing them really wasn't my style," Rain continued with a cold voice, "Though…maybe you'll be the first that I don't have to kill…what do you say?"

The female vampire nodded, though it only may have been because of how terrified she was.

_She'll give me the answers that I'm looking for…I know that…but what will I do with her afterwards? _Rain debated in his head.

"Okay," the female vampire quickly responded in a terrified tone.

Rain smiled, thinking, _Good…this may be easier than I previously thought. _Rain then sighed, saying, "We lost a group of our own last night…last report came from this house." There was a small pause, before Rain concluded, "Anybody you want to save before its too late?"

The female vampire looked down, with a look of shame on her face. _She's guilty…and she knows it…though…why isn't she doing anything? _Rain thought, looking down at the female vampire.

"So…that was your group last night?" The female vampire quietly responded in a scared voice. Rain nodded, waiting for another response. "That guy…Brendan…he's one of you too?" The female vampire asked.

Rain nodded, thinking, _Hmm, she knows him…didn't think that they'd get that far. _"Yes," Rain plainly said, "We're the rescue team…and as you know…we've been giving the order to kill any hostiles in the area"

The female vampire kept looking down, until she said, "Brendan… before his group died he was a big soldier badass…but then after his group died…it was just him…putting up a fight to the death-"

Rain then interrupted the vampire, by saying, "Is Brendan dead?"

Then the vampire shook her head, abruptly saying, "No…he's alive! We didn't know what to do with him…so we tied him up in the attic…if anything…I saved him!"

Rain shook his head, thinking, _Saved him!? Damn you…he should have died. Oh well, no use now…. _Then Rain sternly said, "Bring us to him."

The female vampire, known as Amber, agreed to all of S.I.D.O.'s terms, allowing her to live. Rain made an agreement with Amber, stating that Amber would show and give back Brendan, on the condition that and they would part ways with her so that Amber would be allowed to live, a 'normal life' as she called it.

Amber brought Celes, Rain, Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia up to the attic, where Brendan was being bound, completely unconscious. Once Brendan was located, Amber had her head start, she took off right away.

That was when Amatsu unbound Brendan, and Amelia started administrating first aid. Brendan was helped out by everyone once he was found, except for Rain. All Rain could do was watch, watch Brendan get saved by his friends, watch with cold eyes.

Once Brendan was secured, Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia strapped Brendan to a stretcher, and then rushed him back to the S.I.D.O. complex. Rain and Celes were left behind, for they were just walking back to the complex. They were both sure that Brendan's life had been saved.

"Tell me something Rain," Celes suddenly said, breaking the silence in the morning forest as they walked back to the complex, her vibrant red eyes looking down.

Rain looked up at Celes with his cold purple eyes, "Yeah?" he plainly said.

"Do you remember… what happened…12 years ago?" Celes plainly asked.

Rain's heart suddenly skipped a beat, his head suddenly fell, and all he could do was think, _12 years ago…I-I was living at home, right?_

Celes looked down, then she muttered, "Never mind…come on, let's go Rain."

Rain then stopped, thinking, _I have to tell her…tell her of what's to come…she at least deserves to hear it. _

Then Celes started walking faster out of the woods, and towards the complex.

"Celes," Rain said, reaching out and grabbing Celes's forearm.

Celes then stopped, looking back towards Rain.

"Celes…I have to tell you something," Rain started, "I'm leaving…S.I.D.O ….for good."

Celes shook her head, then she sternly said, "You can't…once your in… you can't-"

Then Rain interrupted Celes, saying, "But I am…not now…but when the time is right…I just wanted to tell you now…that you were the one person who I first met that I could look up to…I'm just a lost soldier now with no purpose….so know that when I leave…it'll be for the better." Rain then took a deep breath, thinking, _There…it's over now…I've now spoken of what's to come…time for the action now._

Celes red eyes could definitely show that she was worried, though she could only say, "I understand."

Nothing is certain, except death itself. Rain Yatoni has become informed of everything. S.I.D.O. has quickly changed in his eyes, and yet the burden of knowledge may be too much for him, he still keeps moving. A Lost Soldier, has nothing worth fighting for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal of Corruption**

_One year later…_

Rain had continued working and training with S.I.D.O. for a little more than a whole other year, though he knew that his time of departure was soon to come. For an entire year, Rain continued his fight with S.I.D.O., struggling the whole time. Struggling with what he was really doing, struggling with his hatred for S.I.D.O., struggling to live happily. He had almost forgot about his past, the first time he came to S.I.D.O., the first time he met all of his friends, and he forgot all about Spirit. Rain just focused on his escape from all of the corruption going on around him. His betrayal of all of the corruption was always, 'soon to come'. Celes always stayed close to Rain, knowing of what was going to come. Though Rain remained calm and cool around Celes, never mentioning his escape since that one day. He just silently let his hatred and rage build up over S.I.D.O., though even Rain forgot the reason for this. No one else ever knew about Rain's escape, only Rain, Celes, and anybody watching from above. Amatsu and Rain had become close friends in the last year, even though Rain knew that it wouldn't be a long friendship. Brendan had survived the vampire attack, though he was badly traumatized after the mission, and was hospitalized ever since. Kaori, Amelia, and Celes had become close girl-friends as well. All of the elite girls hung out together constantly, as all of the elite boys hunt out together. Rain, Amatsu, and Sky became close friends, though Rain always remained somewhat separated from the others.

"Hey Rain," Sky said behind Rain, as Rain was walking down one of the S.I.D.O.'s hallways.

Rain then turned around, looking at Sky, and then he plainly said, "Yeah," though he thought, _What does he want now? _Sky then walked up closer to Rain, as Rain then asked, "What's up Sky?"

Sky walked up to Rain, stopped in front of him, and then Sky said, "I heard that Celes wanted to meet all of us in some urgent meeting, you're the only one that we couldn't find."

Rain smiled and shrugged, while thinking, _For good reason…though if Celes says that it's urgent…then it must be urgent, _and then Rain said, "Alright, another mission I guess."

Sky then sighed, then saying, "Yeah, that's what it sounded like."

Rain then sighed, then he turned around, and started walking down the hallway… Sky followed. Rain kept walking down the hallway, thinking, _Damn…I just want some solitude…who knows when I'm going to disappear._

"Hey Rain," Sky began, "How'd you get so close to Celes…I mean…both sides of her are very reclusive."

Rain sighed, took a deep breath, and then he sternly, yet plainly said, "She was interested in me…otherwise there would be no other reason to bother with a soldier."

Sky looked down, saying, "Oh…I see."

Rain then stared at Sky strangely, thinking, _Why does he want to know about Celes? Is he part of it? _Then Rain and Sky turned down the hallway, still walking next to each other, yet they both remained silent. _S.I.D.O…. I really can't stand this any longer…I wonder how much longer it'll be though? _Rain thought to himself as he walked silently down the hallway with Sky.

"I can't believe this…," Sky said, breaking the silence, "…It's been three years since I joined S.I.D.O….and I really believe that I've made a difference already."

Rain looked down with a cold stare, thinking, _Damn it…he's helpless...useless…if only things were different. Oh well…nothings going to change anymore…I better just let him live in ignorance…what bliss it truly is. _"Yeah…good job kid," Was all that Rain could say.

Soon both Rain and Sky entered the 'Mission De-Briefing' room. Celes, Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia all stood in the room, waiting for Rain to arrive.

_Hmm, everyone's always waiting for me…what am I special?_ Rain thought, then sighing, _…no, probably just slow, _Rain thought walking in.

"Bout time Rain," Celes said with a bold and annoyed tone as Rain walked in. Celes's deep blue eyes vibrantly showed through her silver hair, staring at Rain walking in.

Rain nodded at Celes, smiling, though he could only think, _What now? How important could this really be…how urgent? _

Celes then looked away from Rain, and towards the rest of the soldiers. "Alright everyone," Celes sternly said, "Under an hour ago…a Disorter escaped from a nearby S.I.D.O. complex….and our team's been assigned to the area."

Rain's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat, he actually was surprised, all he could do was think, _I was right all alone…S.I.D.O.'s still experimenting on people… Disorters. _

Celes then continued, "For those of you who might have forgotten…Disorters are humans that have been born with artificial telekinesis…as well as XVX…or a certain type of Super-Soldier- Serumthat have made these humans literally meant to kill."

Rain then looked down, standing next to Celes, thinking, _Great…and we have to bring one down. _

Celes sighed, and then asked, "Any questions?" Most of the soldiers usually didn't have many questions, but this mission was different,

"How dangerous are these Disorters?" Sky asked raising his hand.

Celes looked at Sky, and then responded, "They have a 100% kill-rate accuracy within ten feet, though the length could vary. Even so, they can use anything within ten or so feet as a dangerous projectile that had a 85% kill-rate. So…Disorters are pretty dangerous in general."

Rain smiled, thinking, _They sound so familiar…but I haven't fought one…have I? _

Amatsu then raised his hand, saying, "Was-Wasn't Spirit a Disorter?"

Rain then clenched his fists, his heart skipped another beat, and then his head fell. _Spirit! Spirit…I…I can't believe I almost forgot…but how? Why? _Rain thought, surprised and ashamed.

Celes glanced at Rain, then turned to Amatsu, and said, "Spirit was the strongest of the Disorters…but now she's gone…so there really isn't of much use talking about her."

Amelia then raised her hand, and innocently said, "What's our survival rate?"

Celes took a deep breath, thinking, and then she boldly said, "As long as we all obey every order…and there aren't many mistakes…then our survival rate is 65%."

Most of the soldiers in the room took a deep breath, but everybody remained silent.

_65%...yeah right…do you really think that this group won't make many mistakes!? I give us 25 or 30% in actual reality… damn it! I may have to be on my own for this one…gives me a higher survival rate. _Rain thought, looking slightly downwards and away from Celes.

Celes then concluded by saying, "We're leaving by plane in half an hour…meet in the bus port."

Trent walked down one of the S.I.D.O. hallways with Alyssa, nearing Zack's room. "Uh, sir?" Alyssa innocently said as they both walked down the hallway together.

Trent was dressed in his usual blue suit with a white collared shirt, and Alyssa in a red suit-like outfit. Trent sighed, turning around, and looking at Alyssa with his cold blue eyes.

"Um," Alyssa began, "I was wondering if we were making any improvement in finding Spirit?"

Trent took a deep breath, then he plainly said, "That's not your job…it's mine. Just stay to your actual job working for me…and your safety can be 100% guaranteed. Any insubordination will automatically void all of your privileges with S.I.D.O….so the best thing you can do is just do as you're told…and everything will be fine."

Alyssa then looked down towards the ground as they kept walking, "A-Alright," was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Trent kept walking down the end of the hallway, and then he merely said, "Good… then go back…you're off for tonight."

Alyssa stopped, watching Trent walk on, then she loudly asked, "Y-Your serious…really?"

But Trent didn't respond back; he just kept walking on, as he always did.

As Trent entered the darkness at the end of the hallway, he stopped and leaned up against the wall of the hallway. "Damn it…Spirit…I'm still trying to protect you…please know this." Trent blurted out, with his head in his hands. Then Trent shook his head, and he walked on further into the darkness.

The lights from the hallway above Trent had gone out neared Zack's room, due to psychic disturbances. Trent kept walking on, until he could see the metal hatch-like door, with '#47' stamped onto it with some permanent red ink.

Trent took out one of his keycards from one of his suit pockets, then he swiped it on the key-card panel on the wall to the right of the door, and then the hatch-like door automatically lifted upwards.

Trent walked into the average teenage bedroom that had been customized for Zack; all of the electricity was running perfectly.

Trent walked farther into the bedroom, to see Zack telekinetically opening a can of soda.

"Very busy in here I see," Trent merely said, looking down at Zack with a can in his hands.

Zack looked back up at Trent; he had in the last year, 15 or 16 by now. "What's up Trent…I haven't sensed anything so far." Zack said as he glanced up at Trent.

"This had nothing to do with Spirit," Trent began, "It has to do with another Disorter…lets call him your test."

Zack looked up at Trent, somewhat interested, then he mumbled, "Test?"

Trent sighed, then plainly said, "A Disorter has escaped recently…he's not as strong as Spirit…but it's something that normal soldiers can't handle. He's called #24…."

Zack then closed his eyes, thinking, face towards the ceiling, then he plainly said, "#24…is less than twenty miles away… though he is very strong. I don't think I can beat him."

Trent sighed, and then said, "Then lead us to him…and do as much as you can."

Zack looked down, taking a deep breath, then he plainly said, "Yes…sir."

Rain opened his eyes, he had just woken up, not from a dream, not from a nightmare, he just woke up out of plain nothingness. Rain was still sitting on the plane, though it seemed to had just stopped, or landed.

"Come on Rain," Amelia said, shaking him, "We're here."

Rain looked up at Amelia, in to her blue eye that was covered by her brown hair, then he got up. _We're already here…damn that really was a short flight. _Rain then looked out the window, to see that the moon was still high in the night sky.

Celes was walking past Rain and Amelia down the plain aisle, with her blue eyes towards the ground.

_What's up with Celes…I wonder what her mind is on? _Rain thought as Celes boldly walked past Rain and Amelia without saying one word.

"Let's stay close okay…this could be one of our most dangerous missions," Amelia said, looking up at Rain, with a sparkle in her eye.

Rain looked down at Amelia coldly, thinking, _I'm sorry, but I can't. I-I'm not with S.I.D.O. … no matter what my uniform may say. Though,… I shouldn't just leave you out in the dark. _

"S-Sure," Rain blurted out with his eyes closed.

"Alright…I'll make sure not to get in the way." Amelia concluded.

Rain then started walking off of the plane with Amelia, after Celes, Amatsu, Kaori, and Sky.

_Shit…we really are here, _Rain first thought once he laid his eyes on the battle field. Though the plane had landed outside the S.I.D.O. complex…the area was still just a complete bloodbath. Dead mutilated bodies lied everywhere…blood couldn't escape any of the soldier's sight. _Same manner…they're killed in the same manner that Spirit killed all of those soldier's…that killed her family that one day long ago, _Rain thought, walking off of the plane, with an excellent view of the battlefield.

"Oh my god," Amelia blurted out in a whisper next to Rain walking down the staircase off of the plane.

Rain smiled; finally reaching solid ground, thinking, _Well…let's get this out of the way. _

Celes then boldly ordered, "Alright everyone…the Disorter is in the complex still…search and rescue the survivors…and destroy the Disorter or any other threat upon sight!"

All of the soldiers nodded, and then they all ran in their own direction towards the S.I.D.O. complex. Amatsu and Kaori ran together as always, yet Rain and Amelia also ran together, Celes and Sky ran in their own directions though.

_Hmm, you better not get killed Sky, _Rain thought as Sky faded out of sight into the building. Rain and Amelia then entered the building through a side door that they had found after running.

Rain and Amelia ran into the side door that led right onto one of the floors of a long squared staircase. _Hmm…where would this Disorter be? _Rain thought to himself,_ Underground… or towards the top of the actual external building? Hmm, it probably escaped from underground…so it should be going up if those bodies can be seen from the outside. _Rain then looked at Amelia, and said, "It's probably going up if it escaped from down below…makes sense right?"

Amelia smiled, then said, "Makes perfect sense…let's go."

Rain smiled, and then started running up the staircase with Amelia. _Good, _Rain thought, _This girl doesn't really even think for herself…she's so used to taking orders… this will probably be easier than expected. _

Rain and Amelia continued running up the staircase, soon they passed bloody patches on the stairs and walls. _Hmm, it seems I was right…we're getting closer. _Then they would pass bloody limbs, or torsos, though no actual heads or faces could be seen.

Amelia grabbed onto Rain's arm out of shock or fear, though Rain just continued on running up the stairs, _I have no time for this now…my prey is waiting for me…I know it._

Rain out ran Amelia as he sprinted as fast as he could up to stairs. Bodies, limbs, blood for that matter just became a dirty red blur as Rain quickly ran past all of it. _Where are you…or when will this staircase end at least. _

Rain soon found himself at the top of the staircase, where just one single door stood in front of him. _This is it, _Rain thought to himself as he reached out his hand and opened the door. The door swung open, and Rain found himself at the top floor of the S.I.D.O. complex.

Rain walked further in to see a single man standing in the bloodiest room, only covered in a single robe. _Shit…this is it…good I must be over twenty feet away. _Rain reached for his MP5, then he aimed it at he man, yelling, "Alright…now while we're still alone…., CODENAME: SPIRIT….is the name familiar!?"

The man looked up at Rain, thought he didn't say anything.

Suddenly a desk flew at Rain, though Rain dove out of the way just in time before it struck him. _Good my training probably has really prepared me for this, _Rain thought looking at the Disorter.

"I guess that's a 'No'," Rain merely said, smiling at the Disorter. Rain then quickly pulled out his knife, and attacked it to the bottom of his gun. A chair then flew at Rain, though Rain grabbed it and tossed it further back.

_Though I wonder how far my training will take me, _Rain thought, smiling back at the Disorter. "We'll see who'll prove victorious…won't we?" Rain merely said.

Trent and Zack were sitting next to each other in a private helicopter going straight for a blood drenched S.I.D.O. complex out in the woods. Blood could be seen all out in the front lawn, as well as the outer walls, and roof of the complex.

"Hmm…it seems that #24 really has made a mess," Trent said once he saw the bloodshed.

Zack looked out the window, and then he looked back at Trent, saying, "We have to…go in there?"

Trent then nodded, saying, "Yep…the real battle is going on inside."

The helicopter swerved down, towards the roof of the S.I.D.O. complex.

Zack then swallowed, with a look of fear in his eyes, then saying, "Do you really think I'm that powerful…do you think I can win?"

Trent then nodded back at Zack, saying, "If you truly try…then yes…I do think you'll defeat him. Though…only if you're truly trying…will you win."

Zack took a deep breath, saying, "I'll try my best."

Trent plainly responded by saying, "You'll also have a battalion of soldiers with you as support…they'll follow your lead."

Zack smiled, saying, "Awesome."

The helicopter soon landed on the bloody roof, right on it's landing target. Several other helicopters soon landed on the roof on their specified landing points.

Zack stood up, looking back at Trent, saying, "I'll see you when I defeat him." Trent nodded, and once Zack got off the helicopter, it took off, and other helicopter took it's landing point.

Zack was left all alone on the roof with several other helicopters full of soldiers landing all around him. As all of the helicopters landed, about fifteen soldiers per helicopter got off. All of them gathered in front of Zack, who was the youngest out of everybody there of course, but by far the most dangerous.

"What are your orders Commander!?" One soldier loudly questioned.

Zack looked down, sensing the other Disorter nearby, then he boldly ordered, "The Disorter…or #24…is one floor below us! I want half of you to infiltrate the building now, and the other half will wait here with me! I want the first half of you to report on any casualties…as well as any other important information on you search! Call us if you need any back-up!"

All of the soldiers looked at each other somewhat confused by the order, but they soon started to divide themselves us in two groups.

Then both sides called one side to a coin that Zack flipped, and one half of the soldiers then infiltrated the building. As the other half stayed and waited on the roof with Zack.

Rain continued dodging all of the trash, debris, and furniture that was around the Disorter. Rain was slowly making his way closer to the Disorter, keeping fifteen feet away, though it couldn't even notice Rain closing in.

As Rain neared the Disorter…all he could think was, _Now the tricky part comes…I have to stay this far from it or I'm dead…though I only have one opportunity in defeating it. _As Rain neared the Disorter, he kept completely hidden behind a pile of desks, pulling out a handgun out from inside his flak-jacket. _One chance…I only have one chance…_Rain thought, pulling the handgun closer to himself.

The Disorter threw a chair in a totally random direction across the room. _He doesn't even know where I am, _Rain thought looking at the Disorter through a hole in one of the desks, _This is just too perfect. _

Suddenly Rain aimed his gun quickly through the hole in the desk, and shot once at the Disorter. The bullet met it's mark, and the Disorter quickly fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

The Disorter, #24, shrieked in agonizing pain. Yelling and writhing on the floor, as it was completely immobilized.

Rain stood up and holstered the handgun, then Rain started walking towards the Disorter lying on the ground, writhing in pain, as Rain plainly said, "That bullet was filled with a time released pain neurotoxin… that must be burning more than anything you've ever felt…right?"

The Disorter couldn't even respond…it was in to much pain.

Rain smiled down at the Disorter in pain, thinking, _I've actually done it…I brought down a Disorter…it was just all a matter of following all of the steps and taking all of the precautions into consideration. It's a good thing that the Disorter's powers are completely immobilized while in a state of pain… and you'll be in a state of pain for an eternity._

Rain knelt down next to the Disorter, then he pulled out his .357 magnum, chuckled, and said, "It's over."

Suddenly a loud gunshot erupted throughout the complex, as the Disorters brains flew out of his head, all over the floor and debris around him…including Rain.

Suddenly Amelia caught up to Rain, totally out of breath, as she finally reached the top floor to the complex. The only thing that Amelia saw when she entered the room, was Rain kneeling next to a body that had had its brains blown out.

_Great, _Rain thought, _This is perfect timing. _

Then all of a sudden, over twenty soldiers broke in through an exit on the other side of the room.

_Huh, more re-enforcements, _Rain thought as everyone started closing in around him.

"Hey…#24 has been defeated!" One soldier yelled in joy.

"Hooray, I guess our job's been done for us!" Another soldier yelled.

Rain looked at all of the re-enforcements confused, thinking, _They're the ones that are useless…damn it! _

Rain then felt a tug at his arm, he looked over to see Amelia look at him happily, "You did it Rain," she happily said.

Rain nodded, and then he looked over towards the Disorter.

All of the soldiers were so happy, so caught up in the moment, so savage, that they started beating up and shooting the corpse of the Disorter.

_Savages, _Rain thought, _So…this is what happens. If a Disorter escapes…then they're just hunted down like animals. _Rain continued watching the soldiers shoot, kick, and basically tears up on the Disorters corpse. _What about Spirit… is this what would happen to her if she's found? No…I won't let that happen. _Rain continued thinking as he watched the destruction go on around him.

"Hey…he's been defeated…#24's already dead!" One soldier yelled through a radio.

Rain then grabbed and started shaking his head while thinking, _S.I.D.O. are the real savages… if they are just savages… then maybe I should show them how savage I can be!_

Amelia tugged at Rain, starting to get horrified by the situation, as she nervously said, "This is turning bad… we should get out of here Rain…."

_I'll find Spirit…and protect her from this evil corrupt corporation! _Rain thought…standing up.

Suddenly Rain harshly pushed Amelia out of the way, and then he raised up his silenced MP5. Rain's finger held down the trigger as he MP5 then started unloading on all of the unsuspecting S.I.D.O. soldiers…most of them weren't even elites.

_I knew it would happen eventually…though I never thought that it would be like this, _Rain thought as he watched the blood spray out of the tainted innocent soldiers.

Amelia looked at Rain shocked, confused, full of fear, petrified.

Rain then looked back at Amelia, thinking, _Damn it…I should of just been honest with her…with everyone…now it's just going to look like I massacred everyone…well, too late now. _

Rain then suddenly and harshly smacked Amelia hard across the skull, knocking her out. _Forgive me, _Rain thought, _But I don't want you getting __**really **__hurt here. _

More soldiers then entered the room, and that's when Rain aimed and unloaded on them with his MP5.

"Shit…that soldier's insane!" One soldier yelled at the back of the group.

"Watch out!" Another soldier yelled.

Rain just kept kneeling behind the barricade of desks, thinking, _There must be over 30 of them in this room…damn…I didn't want this to happen. _Rain then pulled out a grenade from his flak-jacket, and looked at it. _I'm sorry…but my betrayal of this corruption has now come, _Rain thought as he pulled out the pin, and threw it behind him…towards the group of soldiers.

"Shit…grenad-!" Rain heard a random soldier yell before the grenade went off. A bright blast and loud explosion went off at the same time, right on the group of soldiers.

"Take cover!" Another young man's voice yelled.

_Who could that be_? Rain thought, then looking out from a hole in one of the desks. That was when Rain could see Zack standing next to a small group of soldiers. _Th-That's the kid…from the time I last saw Spirit, _Rain thought, looking at Zack.

"What's going on!?" Zack yelled again.

Then a soldier ran up next to Zack and harshly said, "A elite S.I.D.O. operative has lost it…he attacked most of our soldiers and he seems to be hiding."

Rain looked down, smiling, thinking, _Yep…hiding…the tactically most-used methods._

"Hmm, search and destroy," Zack ordered the soldiers.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers chanted as they then slowly began searching the room.

_Stupid kid giving stupid orders, _Rain thought as he pulled the pin on another grenade. Rain suddenly stood up, shot Zack with his Handgun, hurled the grenade towards the group, and then dove under another pile of debris.

Rain could soon hear the shrieks and whimpers of Zack coming out as well as from the group of soldiers. _Another Disorter…hmm, who would've thought, _Rain thought reloading his MP5, _Good thing I was prepared with that Pain-Extract. _

"Shit…Zack's out of commission…get him out of here!" One soldier ordered.

Rain finished reloading his MP5, then he dove out of the debris, unloading another clip on the remaining ten or so soldiers. Blood kept pouring out all over the ground, though Zack was now out of sight. _Damn…well, I better get out of here. I'm right in the middle of the bee's nest, _Rain thought, diving for the exit to the office.

Rain sprinted down the staircase that he had come up with Amelia just minutes ago. Rain reloaded his MP5, while thinking; _I hope I can get out of here unseen…unseen by my group members at least._

Rain then sighed, as he saw two or three soldiers running up the staircase. _Damn it…well, it has to be done, _Rain thought pulling out his knife and magnum. Rain then pulled out one of his flash-grenades, and hurled it down across the staircase from him.

It went off…blinding the other soldiers. "Shit…we're under attack!" A young soldier yelled.

"Don't panic…take aim to the first Disorter you see!" Another young soldier yelled.

Rain sighed, taking aim in the cloud of smoke and dust, thinking, _I'm just easing the internal suffering that you'll endure your entire life with S.I.D.O. _Then Rain unloaded his MP5 clip into the cloud of dust, yet one young soldier seemed to have rolled out and taken cover behind a metal pillar.

Rain shook his head, looking back at the dispersing dust that revealed the bloody dead bodies. _So…your hiding as well…good tactic…but can you defeat me? _Rain thought, walking down, closer to the metal pillar protecting the young soldier.

Suddenly the young black haired soldier charged out from behind the pillar at Rain, but Rain quickly and harshly slammed the soldiers face to the ground.

_Bold move…but you failed, _Rain thought, taking out his knife.

Suddenly the young soldier then flipped Rain up and over him, and then he pinned Rain after falling down the stairway. That was when Rain harshly slashed out, slicing the young soldiers throat.

That was when Rain noticed who the young black haired soldier was…it was Sky.

Sky was on top of Rain, profusely bleeding out from his throat, all over Rain. Sky was still alive, gasping for air, looking at Rain with tears in his eyes.

_S-Sky…no…I…I didn't mean to. I didn't want to…but now…I have to end your suffering, _Rain thought, while he pulled out his magnum, and with a weak cracking voice, said, "I-I'm so sorry Sky."

Then Rain aimed at Sky's brain, and then he pulled the trigger.

Most of Sky's entire head blew off his shoulders, blood, brains, bits of skull, blew out everywhere…including all over Rain.

_Oh my god…shit…I could of saved him…what have I done!? _Then Rain sat up, and cradled Sky in his arms. "Wake up!" Rain yelled out at Sky's headless corpse. "I said WAKE UP SKY!" Rain then yelled again, it echoed through the stairway…but there was no response of course. _No…he's dead…I ended his suffering…I still have to get out of here, _Rain thought as he gently laid Sky's corpse on the stairway.

Rain then stood up, and said, "I'll never forget about you Sky." Then Rain continued running down the staircase with tears pouring out of his eyes. _I promise…I'll never forget, _Rain thought as he reached the central floor of the S.I.D.O. complex.

Rain then started running for the main entrance/exit of the S.I.D.O. complex; all the way across a large lobby.

Suddenly Rain was tackled by someone behind one of the empty lobby desks. _What the hell…who is this!? _Rain thought as he was hit.

The person was another soldier, but this one was more recognizable. It was Amatsu in his black elite uniform, tackling Rain to the ground.

_Amatsu…shit not here, _Rain thought, immediately throwing Amatsu off of him, and getting up off the ground.

"Rain…What the hell Rain!?" Amatsu yelled, getting up off of the ground.

_I guess I have to deal with Amatsu now… great, _Rain thought, glaring at Amatsu.

"Why are you doing all this Rain…I thought we were friends!?"

Rain then sighed, emotionlessly looking at Amatsu, then he plainly replied, "You are my friend…that's why I haven't killed you; despite the four different opportunities that I've had."

Amatsu then looked down, away from Rain, plainly saying, "I-I'm not going to let you pass."

Rain then sighed, thinking, _Alright…don't kill him…just knock him unconscious, or something. _Rain then started walking over towards the exit, past Amatsu.

"Hey…hey Rain!" Amatsu yelled as Rain passed him, while un-holstering his pistol.

Rain then looked down, thinking, _It's now or never. _Suddenly Rain then turned around and hurled a flash grenade at Amatsu; it went off right in front of him.

A bright flash of light exploded it front of both Rain and Amatsu, white dusk scattered everywhere…making it impossible to see or breathe, and the explosion made everything impossible to hear.

_Amatsu…he's nearby…but where? _Rain thought, trying to feel any vibrations coming from any direction. Suddenly Rain and Amatsu bumped into each other, and that's when Rain tackled Amatsu to the ground in a sleeping hold. _Just knock him out…just make sure he's unconscious, _Rain thought as he was cutting off Amatsu's circulation. _It's just like when we were kids…fighting over nothing…he's just as easy as back then, _Rain thought as Amatsu started to struggle. Soon the white dust started to disperse…and that was when Amatsu was finally knocked out unconscious. _Sorry Amatsu…but I don't want there to be any more unnecessary deaths, _Rain thought as he pushed Amatsu's sleeping body off of him.

Amatsu lightly fell to the lobby floor, as Rain started to get up and run away.

_I just need to get out of the lobby, and make it for the woods, _Rain thought, running for the lobby exit.

As Rain almost became out of sight from Amatsu's body, Kaori ran over towards Amatsu, to tend his wounds.

Rain ran out of the S.I.D.O. complex's main lobby, right out in front of the entrance, the bloody entrance, in front of the bloody field. _I…I had just ran into this complex from here just a little while ago…_Rain thought, looking around to see nobody. _I have to make it for the woods…for freedom, _Rain thought as he started running away from the complex.

Rain kept running away from the complex, past the bloody stone entrance scattered with bones and limbs. _Damn it…this is too easy…I know something's going to happen, _Rain thought as he made his way onto the bloody grass field.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the distance, a female figure.

_W-who can that be now, _Rain thought as he kept running towards it, without showing any signs of stopping. _It's a woman…but who? _Rain thought as he kept running towards the female-shaped shadow.

As Rain kept running towards the shadow, it became clear to him who it was. The young, slender, silver haired, blue eyed, Celes.

Rain then looked down, thinking, _Shit…this is going to be my biggest obstacle…I wonder how this is going to end. _Rain kept running towards the figure that he could clearly see was Celes, then he stopped, standing right in front of Celes while still covered in blood.

"Now where do you think you're going Rain," Celes merely said to Rain.

Rain looked up at Celes, panting, out of breath, thinking, _This is it…let's see how it all plays out. _Rain then took a deep breath, before saying, "I'm leaving…escaping from S.I.D.O.'s corrupt grasp."

Celes then looked down, yet she remained silent.

"I told you this day would come…though I never wanted it to end like this," Rain plainly said, looking up at Celes.

Celes then took a deep breath, saying, "You understand that if you wish to leave…then you have to get past me."

Rain then sighed, thinking, _Damn it…I know I can't win…I know it…what am I doing? _Rain then took another deep breath, before saying, "I know…but even though I lack the power…" Rain said, grasping the handle of his knife, "…I will still persist."

Celes looked up at Rain, smiling, as they locked eyes, then she sternly said, "Bold words child."

Rain looked straight into Celes's eyes, thinking, _I guess this is it…I'll just give it everything that I have…up until my last breath. _

Suddenly Celes sighed, and then she casually moved out of the way. "Get out of here Rain…leave this place," Celes softly said.

Rain looked down, thinking, _Thank you Celes…I knew you'd understand. _

"Going after Spirit?" Celes then casually asked.

Rain sighed, before he said, "Of course…you know me well Celes."

There was then a short awkward pause as Rain and Celes looked at each other, but then Celes plainly said, "Get away from here…go find and protect Spirit from the clutches of S.I.D.O….and I shall see you again some day."

Rain then nodded at Celes, before he took off, sprinting for the woods.

_2 hours later…_

Trent sat next to Zack's unconscious body in one of the S.I.D.O. private emergency rooms inside the complex. There were hundreds of dead bodies everywhere due to #24, as well as Rain's escape. Hundreds more were injured.

Trent looked down at Zack, mumbling, "How could a mere elite soldier defeat you? How?"

Suddenly one of the S.I.D.O. doctors rushed into the private room with a clipboard, and a stern look on his face.

"Dr. Haruka," Trent said looking up at the male doctor in his late twenties, auburn hair, blue eyes, and a fairly well built physic.

Dr. Haruka had been with S.I.D.O. for the last ten years, yet he never fought one battle, all he ever did was save the soldiers lives. The doctor, known as Dr. Haruka, looked at his clipboard, and then back down at Zack. "#47…or Zack as you call him, has been struck with a time-released pain neurotoxin that is still affecting him. He'll live…though he's not going to be able to use his powers until the toxin runs it's course."

Trent then looked up at Dr. Haruka, saying, "And when will that be?"

Dr. Haruka then sighed, and said, "It's varies with each person…as well as Disorter…so a time frame can't be pinpointed. Now that you know that his life is guaranteed…I have to go tend to other patients…those that are dying this second." That was when Dr. Haruka flipped to another page on his clipboard, and then left the room.

As Dr. Haruka left the room, Trent's secretary, Alyssa walked into the private emergency room. She was dressed in a black dress-suit, covered by a white gown coat. "There's been no word on the elite that escaped…we're not even sure of what direction he's heading in. The info on the missing soldier should be available once all dead and injured soldiers as taken accounted of." Alyssa said walking into the room.

Trent then looked up at Alyssa with his cold eyes, then he plainly said, "Thank you Alyssa…that's all for now."

Alyssa then nodded at Trent, before she turned around, and started walking out the door.

Before she actually left, Trent merely said, "Now we're looking for two S.I.D.O. operatives…this is going to keep us busy."

Alyssa stopped, though only for a brief second, before she continued walking out the door.

Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia all sat in the same emergency room together, all doctors and soldiers were being scattered about.

"I-I can't believe it..." Kaori mumbled with an innocent tone, "…Why would Rain do such a thing?"

Amatsu then shook his head, looking down silently.

Amelia then took a deep breath, before saying, "He…he just snapped. Rain killed the Disorter…then all of the S.I.D.O. soldiers came…and started mutilating the Disorter's dead body. That was…that was when Rain started unloading on the soldiers…though…" She then looked up. "…when he looked at me…and when he knocked me out…I could tell that he was trying to protect me." Amelia added.

Amatsu kept looking at he ground, gritting his teeth, though he still kept silent.

Kaori then looked at Amelia with teary eyes, before saying, "But why Rain… why?"

Amatsu then looked up at Kaori, plainly saying, "For Spirit…he knew that S.I.D.O. would do the same thing to Spirit…that's why he snapped."

Amelia then looked at Amatsu, with worried eyes, before saying, "For Spirit? He did all of this for Spirit?"

Amatsu then nodded, saying, "Spirit escaped not hurting any of us... I also remember Rain and Spirit talking during Spirit's escape from the S.I.D.O. formal years ago… and then again on a mission a few years back. Plus…Rain didn't kill any of us…he said it was because we were his friends. ….He had to of been planning this…."

Suddenly Celes entered the emergency room, with a cold look in her eyes. "Sky's dead," Celes merely said as she stopped and leaned against the far wall.

Everybody then looked at Celes shocked, confused, and worried.

"W-What!?" Kaori shrieked in terror.

Celes just remained silent as she just looked down leaning against the wall.

"D-Did Rain kill him Celes," Amatsu loudly asked looking at Celes.

There was a semi-long silent pause as Amatsu, Kaori, and Amelia all looked at Celes looking down. "Yes," Celes then plainly said, breaking the silence, "Though he didn't mean to…he did kill Sky."

Amelia then shook her head, looking down, crying out, "God damn you Rain… why!?"

Kaori moved closer towards Amelia, comforting her, before saying, "Don't worry Amelia…nothing can be done now."

Amelia then sighed, before looking down in silence.

Dr. Haruka then walked into the emergency room with all of the elite soldiers. "So…how is you're head injury…uh, Amelia Silvestri?" Dr. Haruka said, looking up from his clipboard.

Amelia then looked up at the doctor nervously, but then she plainly said, "It-It's fine."

Dr. Haruka then looked at Amelia strangely, before saying, "Uh huh…well once the swelling and pain starts…just let me know." Then Dr. Haruka turned to Amatsu, confidently saying, "Amatsu is it?"

Amatsu then turned to the doctor, nodding.

"Huh," Dr. Haruka then blurted out, "The other one…Sky Otoni…he's deceased. But…wasn't there another male member in your group?"

Everybody, including Celes looked away from the Dr. Haruka, everybody also remained silent.

Dr. Haruka then started flipping through his clipboard, looking through the documents. Then he stopped on one page, examining it. "R-Rain Yatoni…isn't he apart of your squad?" Dr. Haruka urgently asked.

Celes then stood up from against the wall, and started walking out the door.

Dr. Haruka watched Celes leave, then he turned towards the rest of the squad, loudly saying, "He is…isn't he!?" Everybody still kept quiet, looking away from Dr. Haruka. Then the doctor looked towards the ground, merely saying, "I see," before walking out the door.

_6 hours later…_

It was mid-day, and Rain was still slowly jogging west through the dense thick forest. _It's been hours…are they still after me? _Rain thought, struggling as he ran through the woods, hungry and tired.

_I wonder how long I've been running, it's definitely been awhile…I don't even know where I am anymore, _Rain thought, dodging rocks and tree branches. Rain continued running through the woods as thoughts kept crossing his mind.

_Sky…damn it…you had a long life ahead of you…that I merely robbed with a misunderstanding…though…I ended many innocent lives last night, _Rain thought… struggling to put one foot in front of the other.

_Celes…why did you just let me leave like that, _Rain thought, _Why'd you just let me pass so easily?_

As Rain kept running through the dense woods, he also started stripping off his S.I.D.O. uniform, one layer at a time, thinking, _Damn S.I.D.O.! I can't believe I had been sucked into it for about seven years… fighting with them for seven long years. I have to get rid of this uniform…if not for my protection…then for my soul. _Rain just stripped down to his underwear and boots as he continued running through the lush thick forest.

As Rain kept slowly running through the woods, the thought came across Rain's mind, _Where exactly am I going? I don't even know the first place to start looking for Spirit…I probably look crazy out here running through the woods…but I had to escape…and I have to find you, Spirit. _

Rain then quickly ducked, dodging a large tree branch that was hanging off a large tree. Though Rain didn't stop running, he just kept thinking, _Spirit…I should of just left with you…if you knew how corrupt S.I.D.O. was years ago…then why'd you tell me to stay? That's a promise that I have to break…for your sake. _

Rain then jumped over a rock, landing on the other side of it, without slowing down or stopping. _Spirit…I'll find you…I'll find you and protect you…that's a new promise…a new oath_, Rain thought as he kept struggling to put his foot over the next.

Rain kept running as he jumped over a rock, though his foot caught on the very top of the rock, and then Rain fell face first to the ground. _Ah…damn it…_Rain thought in pain …_ I think I broke something! _Rain thought, as he struggled to roll over on his back. _Shit…two broken ribs…and a broken collar bone…damn it! _Rain thought, examining his broken body.

Rain then saw a large gash across his chest and stomach, and then a large jagged bloody rock near him. Rain then took a slow deep breath, thinking, _Not only is by body broken, but I'm also internally bleeding._

Rain then looked up towards the sun high in the sky. The dense woods shaded Rain a little bit, though sun light did creep through the trees. _Well…I guess this is life…this is karma…what happens in the end, _Rain thought, looking up at the sky. _I mean…I'm fucking dying now…after all of that, _Rain thought in pain, lying on the ground, gushing blood.

Rain then sighed, looking down and around the woods, thinking, _Look at what I'm going to remembered for too…a life of nothingness…I'm never going to be remembered in the world…except for killing loved ones probably…damn it! _

The sun crept its way through the holes in the trees, meeting Rain's face. Rain smiled up at the light, thinking, _Yeah…take me God…I guess I'm ready. _Then Rain's eyes started to get heavy, and his body started to become limp.

_I'm sorry Spirit, _Rain thought closing his tearing eyes, _I'm sorry I couldn't find you Spirit…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…._ Rain thought as he slowly drifted away from consciousness.

A lost soldier has nothing worth fighting for, except fighting to find himself. The gears have begun turning, showing no signs of halting. Friendships have been shattered, and enemies have been created. For Rain Yatoni, he has succeeded in shielding his soul, although, he may already be dead. Time keeps moving, yet for how long?


End file.
